Una freccia nel cuore Tre arcieri e una fatina
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Clint Barton torna allo S.H.I.E.L.D, con Kelly, la figlia arciera al seguito, dopo cinque anni di assenza ed una profonda frattura con gli amici Avengers. Avrà come unica alleata al suo fianco, la bellissima Rafflesia Tyler, Vice Direttore dell'Agenzia e braccio destro di Tony, con cui instaurerà un legame appassionato, sensuale e romantico.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 Adesso ho vinto…ti amo (Prologo)**

Era stato come essere colpiti, nel cuore, da una freccia. Come quelle che tirava lui. Nel cuore, nell'anima e nel corpo. Da molto tempo non si congiungeva con una femmina e mai gli era successo in quel modo. Fare l'amore con un'intensità che lasciava i brividi, l'adrenalina che scorreva nelle vene, un fuoco nel petto.

Si era acceso una sigaretta, nel buio della camera, illuminata solo dalla fioca luce esterna, senza riuscire a placarsi, in attesa.

Le labbra gli bruciavano, dalla passione con cui lei ci aveva saldato sopra le proprie.

La vide rientrare nella stanza, il profilo del corpo attraverso il chiarore del neon del bagno. Sensuale, un fisico da perdere la testa. E lui ce l'aveva lasciata, mentre ci faceva l'amore.

Gli si accoccolò vicino, nel letto, il viso sulla sua spalla, la coscia ripiegata sopra la sua, il seno appoggiato al suo bicipite, il capezzolo eretto che premeva, dolcemente, sulla sua pelle.

Con una mano gli sfiorò l'inguine, all'altezza dell'ombelico…disegnava chissà cosa con i polpastrelli, ghirigori e spirali; probabilmente dell'estasi, pensò in quell'attimo, sentendosi imprigionato in una beatitudine senza tempo. Un formicolio leggero lo colse, nelle parti bassi; era nuovamente eccitato, pronto, per la sua compagna.

Voleva aspettare, non voleva dargliela vinta subito, farle capire l'effetto che gli faceva, dal primo momento in cui ne aveva incrociato lo sguardo. Perduto…perduto…perduto…tentò di tenere duro, la mano di lei risalita sul torace a delineare la circonferenza dei capezzoli, lenta, inesorabile. Un lunghissimo brivido gli percorse la schiena. Lo schivò, mentalmente…concedersi un'altra sigaretta…un buon piano. Nell'oscurità, riuscì ad afferrare il pacchetto poggiato sul comodino, la estrasse e l'accese fra le labbra, col mozzicone dell'altra, prima di schiacciarlo nel posacenere ed aspirare a pieni polmoni la prima boccata, la più buona. Il gusto perverso del tabacco!

Solo allora udì la sua voce, delicata, suadente, il suo solito tono di rimprovero 'Spegnila'.

'No' secco.

La donna strofinò il proprio corpo su quello del partner, strusciandogli l'intimità sulla coscia…umida, di un piacere che stava per arrivare…il seno che gli stuzzicava il braccio, impetuoso.

'Spegnila!'.

'Ho detto di no!' ribadì. Era bello, quel gioco, che facevano sempre, che l'altra iniziava; era bella lei…

La femmina si staccò, leggermente e poggiò la bocca sul suo collo…un succhiotto via l'altro, fino all'orecchio…gli spolpò il lobo e, con la lingua, ne esplorò l'interno, sussurrando, con voce roca 'Spegnila, subito'.

Stava per abdicare, forse qualche altro attimo ancora si teneva... 'Ti ho detto di no!'. Prese un'altra boccata lunghissima e buttò fuori il fumo, facendosi sentire, con pesantezza, accentuando il gesto.

Lei gli salì addosso, carnalmente, la bocca a ventosa che non si staccava dalla sua epidermide, neanche per riprendere fiato. Ogni millimetro di pelle del torace, insistendo sui capezzoli per poi scendere giù. Una leccata al buchino dell'ombelico. Ed ancora più giù...sulla peluria castana, che sfiorava anche con la mano, un solletico divino...

'Spegnila!' netta e dura. Bastarda.

'Nooooooo' urlò dal godimento del tocco, impaziente e curioso di capire fino a dove si sarebbe spinta...

Lo intuì, immediato... gli nappava la radice del sesso, con maestria, l'asta, eretta, le vene in rilievo, i testicoli gonfi e tumidi, gentile sulla striscia di pelle del perineo, fra le natiche...ritornò su, improvvisa e con le dita gli aprì il prepuzio, solleticando il filetto sporco di seme, con la punta della lingua...

Era a un passo dal gridare, l'eccitazione pulsante nelle viscere. Aveva divaricato le cosce ed inarcato la schiena, la sigaretta, nella mano sinistra, che si consumava da sola. L'oggetto della discordia, il pretesto per quel martirio crudele e propizio.

Gemeva, un litania continua. La sua bocca umida ed insalivata gli cinse il glande...un lampo di estasi squarciò il buio della camera…una luce bianca, nel suo vuoto mentale.

'Spegnila...o smetto!'...un ricatto d'amore. Seria, aveva imparato a conoscerla!

Lo udì pasticciare, veloce, con la cicca nel posacenere, rialzandosi di poco, prima di rimettersi supino, con uno sbuffo.

Lei ricominciò la tortura, senza perdere un secondo. Lo succhiava, esperta, lasciva, facendolo scomparire nella sua caverna, completamente. Un movimento regolare, soddisfacente da impazzire...avanti ed indietro. L'afferrò per i capelli scuri, che adorava, per tenerla più stretta possibile, nel momento in cui aveva aumentato il ritmo, giunto ad un climax che non poteva più aspettare, ad un punto di non ritorno.

Lo fece scaricare in sé la sua ambrosia, fino all'ultima goccia, sentendone il grido straziante e superlativo, e lo lusingò, ripulendo ogni lembo, ogni striatura di qualsivoglia particella del suo piacere.

Gli riandò sopra, per baciarlo in bocca...il gusto del partner, il suo nettare e le sue sigarette...L'uomo la contraccambiò, intenso, vorace.

'Vinco sempre io, Falco' gli bisbigliò, al suo fianco.

'Con me, così, vinci facile' la agguantò, una mano sul collo, per darle un bacio ancora più passionale, infilandole l'altra fra le cosce, con veemenza. 'Voglio la rivincita e adesso!'. La rivoltò, a pancia in sotto, tutto il peso del corpo a piombo sulla creatura prodigiosa che da quella notte gli apparteneva. Una miriade di baci sul collo, sulle spalle.

'Va bene' mormorò, teneramente. Il ventre di lui che le si piazzava sui glutei, insistente, ancora voglioso, in cerca di un novello desiderio per possederla. Strinse le natiche per aiutarlo, i morsi del suo uomo sulla scapola. Fu una questione di secondi, percepirlo di nuovo rigido che la penetrava abilmente, come lo avesse fatto mille altre volte e non una soltanto.

Scivolò in lei, in ginocchio, in un torrente di fluidi, spostandosi di continuo, per stimolarle il clitoride, con le proprie carni. Riuscendoci, a come la sentiva rabbrividire. All'ennesima spinta, lo travolse un'onda avvolgente di suoi spasmi muscolari. Concentrici. Avvincenti. Inesorabili.

Si tenette, resistendo alla lascivia.

Sarebbe durato ancora parecchio, la partita continuava. La fece girare, ruotandola per i fianchi e si chinò, per degustare le saporite vischiosità che lui stesso le aveva provocato. Calmo, le aprì le piccole labbra ricoperte della corta peluria scura, l'interno della conchiglia carnosa, fino alla splendida perla che l'adornava...un ciccetto indurito, da mangiare, mordicchiare, tormentare...il re lusingò la sua regina, in ogni modo possibile… 'Falcoooo' l'urletto di lei, accompagnato da una lievissima doccia di umori lo convinse di aver colto nel segno. Aveva colpito il bersaglio, nel suo gergo...'Sto vincendo...'.

Travolta da un godimento inenarrabile, la rivoltò, di nuovo; sentì la lingua di lui all'interno del proprio culetto, che si faceva strada, sinuosa.

La soggiogava, in una pratica sessuale che aveva conosciuto in precedenza, con poco entusiasmo.

Era appetitosa, anche nel sederino, rifletté l'uomo, un'altra prelibatezza da scoprire...Non inviolata, sicuramente ancora troppo elastica per esserne esperta. Leggermente tesa...Volle accompagnarla in quel percorso, sollazzandola. Le titillò il clitoride, un'altra volta, con le dita, lento, entrando in lei, un breve tratto di strada. Delicato...in pochi attimi si ritrovò a possederla interamente, grazie agli umori abbondanti di cui erano entrambi colmati; del tutto entrato nella partner accondiscendente e disponibile, con dei lievi colpi di bacino, provò a cadenzare l'amplesso e la compagna gli andò dietro, in una danza erotica coinvolgente e straordinaria. Il seme caldo del Falco, spillato all'interno del suo corpo, l'aveva portata ad un uguale momento di estasi, facendola venire insieme a lui.

Ansimando si abbracciarono, stretti, le labbra incollate. Nella stanza, odore di sesso, di sudore, di loro.

'Hai vinto tu...Clint...ti amo...'.

'Ora ho vinto, Rafflesia...ti amo...'.

_Ndr Il prologo è cronologicamente la scena successiva al capitolo 9._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Il ritorno del Falco**

La aspettavano, da un paio d'ore, al desk dell'ingresso. Una ragazza di circa sedici anni, esile, con i capelli lunghissimi scuri e gli occhi luminosi, vestita con un maglione che aveva visto tempi migliori e un paio di pantaloni di fustagno...chi usava ancora il fustagno? si domandò.

L'uomo, altezza media, i capelli castani, che da parecchio non incrociavano le forbici del barbiere, gli occhi azzurri, pallido, giubbotto di pelle e calzoni ampi in vita; lo aveva visto migliaia di volte, nei filmati e nelle foto e gli andò incontro, con sicurezza, riconoscendolo.

'Barton? Sono il Vice Direttore Rafflesia Tyler, il braccio destro di Tony Stark, bentornato' gli tese la mano.

Lui titubò, poi la strinse. Caspita, il vecchio Tony si trattava bene, rifletté. Una collaboratrice sventola. Un fisico sensuale, segnato da leggins in similpelle neri, ed un lungo top azzurro, alti stivaletti anch'essi neri, un volto splendido, incorniciato dai capelli corvini corti e mossi, i lineamenti delicati, perfetti, il naso alla francese, la bocca a forma di cuore e gli occhi color ametista, intriganti, come una gatta. Un sorriso aperto, che rivolse a sua figlia.

'Kelly Barton' si presentò lei, educata.

'Se vi di seguirmi, chiacchieriamo un po'; potete lasciare qui i vostri bagagli' indicò un trolley rosa, rovinato e pieno di adesivi e una sacca sportiva, tipicamente maschile, in pessime condizioni.

Clint li passò all'uomo dell'accettazione e la seguì, i tacchi ticchettanti sul linoleum della base. Nemmeno gli aveva dato un badge.

Una struttura più moderna di quella che aveva lasciato cinque anni prima.

'Posso vedere Stark?' fu diretto.

Il Vice Direttore provò ad indorare la pillola 'Non vuole incontrati. Dagli tempo. Dovrai accontentarti di me. Siamo a ridosso dell'ora di pranzo ed ho un certo languorino. Vi va di farmi compagnia, così parliamo?'.

'Sì, papà, per favore' Kelly parve contenta, dava l'idea che non facesse un pasto decente da parecchio.

'La mensa fa schifo, ma se è l'unica proposta!' non era entusiasta.

'Falco, me l'avevano detto che ti lamenti sempre di tutto. Qui le cose sono cambiate, te ne accorgerai. Sui pasti dei dipendenti, supervisiono io e mi auguro ti ricrederai. Abbi fiducia!' lo contraddì.

'Falco?' sua figlia rise.

'Certo!' la Tyler rise, a sua volta.

'E' tanto che non mi chiamano così' l'uomo lo bisbigliò.

'Dovrai riabituarti, temo. Sei venuto per restare, giusto?' lo domandò, serenamente, limitrofa alla ragazzina, a cui toccava il braccio, per indicarle la strada da percorrere. In effetti, camminava vicinissima anche a lui, quasi a far capire a tutto il personale, che li incrociava e la salutava, che fossero insieme. Molti lo fissavano, l'avevano riconosciuto.

Quella donna era sveglia, aveva intuito subito le sue intenzioni. Annuì.

Alla mensa, si misero in fila, Rafflesia per prima, Kelly in mezzo e lui a chiudere, ognuno in mano il proprio vassoio. La moretta spiegava qualcosa sulle pietanze servite. Sua figlia, indecisa, e presa da quel ben di Dio, si fece guidare, dall'antipasto al dolce. La Tyler, vedendolo incerto, gli strizzò l'occhiolino 'Oggi siete miei ospiti, scegliete ciò che volete'.

L'aveva capito, che fosse uno squattrinato: parevano due pezzenti! Era stata gentile, si sentiva in imbarazzo: tuttavia, pensò fosse meglio approfittare, e che l'avrebbe salutata a breve e mai più frequentata. Tony non voleva neanche vederlo!

Lei pagò per tutti e tre ed indicò, lateralmente 'Quello è il mio tavolo, sanno che mi metto lì e non ci si siedono'.

Si accomodarono, entrambi di fronte al Vice Direttore, che li avvisò 'Aspetto un altro commensale, spero non vi dispiaccia!'.

Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo, non appena notò Barnes, che si avvicinava. Avrebbe dovuto incontrarli, tutti…Ragionandoci, si augurò non fosse lui l'ospite.

'Ciao, bellezza' Bucky si abbassò verso la Tyler e le dette un bacino sulla guancia, intimo. Il sorriso candido spiccava sul bel volto, gli occhi azzurri, la barba di qualche giorno ed i capelli castani scuri ancora lunghi all'orecchio, una t-shirt, il braccio in vibranio che teneva il vassoio. Si voltò, verso il Falco, tenendo la mano sana 'Bentornato fra noi, è un piacere vederti'. Freddo, educato e cortese. Guardò Rafflesia, di sottecchi; certamente lo aveva ammonito a comportarsi in maniera garbata.

'Sono Bucky' salutò sua figlia, che, infervorata, lo stupì 'So chi sei, sei il Soldato d'Inverno! Mio padre mi ha parlato tanto di te!'.

Barnes, leggermente in imbarazzò, le fece un cenno col capo; aveva visto un posto libero dall'altra parte della sala e si accomiatò.

'Ah...eccoti...' accanto a loro, si materializzò un ragazzo sui vent'anni, alto e muscoloso, capelli rossi, acconciati con delle piccole creste con la gelatina, occhi verdi, pieno di efelidi, molto attraente. Tuta grigia e maglia bianca. Emozionato, in maniera evidente. Quasi gli cadde il vassoio sul tavolino e nemmeno ci fece caso. Non faceva che fissare Barton. Balbettò 'Sei il mio mito, il mio modello…una leggenda...è un grandissimo onore conoscerti, lo aspettavo da tutta la vita' parve una dichiarazione di amore infinito.

La Tyler ridacchiava, fissando il suo piatto e Kelly squadrava il giovanotto, che non l'aveva degnata di uno sguardo, per rivolgere la sua attenzione solo al padre. Finalmente si sbloccò e gli tese la mano.

'Falco, lui è una recluta e lavora con me, si chiama Johnny Foster' disse la mora.

Quando gliela strinse, comprese che la donna dagli occhi ametista aveva qualcosa in mente; era speculare alla sua e quella della figlia, colma di calli e duroni, esattamente nei punti di impugnatura di un arco...era un arciere, maledizione!

Il dirimpettaio, timido e impacciato, si buttò 'Pulisco l'attrezzatura che hai lasciato, ogni giorno. E' fantastica...potrò avere il privilegio di vedertela utilizzare? Sarebbe un sogno che si realizza!'.

Clint si voltò verso Rafflesia, interdetto. Dovevano confrontarsi, lo voleva fare in separata sede. Però si era incuriosito 'Ancora avete la mia roba? Pensavo l'aveste gettata via!'.

'E' lì ed intoccabile, per ordine di Tony Stark ed i tuoi amici. O ex amici. Johnny è parecchio più alto di te e ho fatto costruire archi e frecce, ad hoc per lui. Sulla base dei tuoi disegni e progetti. Mi dirai come ti sembrano. Ho apportato diverse migliorie anche al 'cubo'...' riassunse, serena, non vantandosene.

'Oltre ad essere Vice Direttore, di che altro ti occupi? Illuminami! Pare che qui, senza di te, non si muova una paglia' quella femmina era supponente ed altezzosa…sapeva sempre tutto lei…Barton fece l'ironico e Kelly arrossì, impensierita. Era stato sgradevole, invece Rafflesia era la donna più bella e gentile avesse incontrato.

'Sono un'agente operativa e supervisiono gli arcieri. Quelli che ho avuto a disposizione... finora...' lo guardò, a lungo, una pausa fatta apposta 'Ovvero uno solo...e soprattutto sono quella che ha convinto gli Avengers a farti rimettere piede alla base. Ho litigato alla morte con Tony, e l'ho persuaso a darti un'altra possibilità, almeno a discutere di quello che tu vuoi...perché vuoi qualcosa, sei venuto per questo...o mi sbaglio?'.

Dovette ammetterlo, era ovvio 'Non ti sbagli!'.

'Perfetto...sai come si dice: prima vedere poi parlare!' poggiò la forchetta sul vassoio, alzandosi in piedi.

Il 'cubo'…la struttura ove si era allenato, per anni. Il suo poligono di tiro personale, un meccanismo con sagome in movimento usate come bersagli, che si spostavano a trecentosessanta gradi. Era stato modificato…altro che qualche miglioria...incredibile!

All'esterno, due rastrelliere. Una conteneva le frecce e gli archi che aveva lasciato, cinque anni or sono. Intonsi, perfetti, come li avesse usati il giorno prima. Manutenuti meglio di come faceva lui. Nell'altra quelli di Johnny. Molto ben fatti. Identici a quelli che aveva creato da solo, probabilmente realizzati in materiali pregevoli. Li esaminò, attento. Ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena a toccare il suo arco preferito, quello allungabile...la faretra nera...l'odore della pelle, i guanti senza dita, la tuta nera e viola...

La figlia era estasiata, a quella visione; il ragazzo era stato un perfetto cicerone e l'aveva rimbambita di chiacchiere e spiegazioni. Erano esaltati ed adrenalinici, entrambi.

Clint si sentì osservato; Rafflesia gli stava rimirando il sedere, ci avrebbe giurato. Certo, una donna così attraente non pareva il tipo che potesse interessarsi a lui, visto lo stato in cui si era ridotto. Gli parlò 'Da quello che vedo, non sei ingrassato affatto, l'uniforme dovrebbe entrarti'. Suonò come un complimento; era cortese e ci sapeva fare. Se c'era da scegliere, mangiava Kelly, non lui, ed aveva perso peso, parecchio e muscolatura. Da quando avevano lasciato il circo, si era arrangiato, con mille lavoretti diversi e paghe, da fame anch'esse. Non rimanevano mai in un posto per più di qualche settimana e tirare con l'arco era una pratica costosa...i guai nella famiglia Barton sempre presenti...

'Credo di sì' abbozzò. Dove voleva arrivare, il Vice Direttore?

'Falco, vi esibite per me? Tu e Johnny? Anzi, per noi?' cinse le spalle di Kelly, con il braccio. La ragazza spalancò gli occhioni. A lei quando sarebbe toccato? Era lì per quel motivo!

Barton non rispose…in fondo, non aspettava altro! Si diresse verso la rastrelliera, dove era appesa la tuta e la prese, per andarsi a cambiare; il rosso, fece lo stesso con la sua, blu scura, elasticizzata, il cuore che galoppava.

Cinque minuti dopo, erano pronti.

Le due femmine si misero limitrofe, nella saletta destinata agli spettatori, i due uomini alla base della piattaforma, da dove avrebbero sferrato i propri colpi, ognuno con il suo armamentario. Le sagome iniziarono a muoversi. La Tyler aveva chiarito che era una gara, avrebbero dovuto colpire le stesse figure verdi.

Il ragazzo non era male, Clint proprio una categoria superiore, pareva volare, elastico, sinuoso, preciso, perfetto. Anticipava l'avversario, era questione di decimi di secondo e forse meno. Non gli aveva permesso quasi mai di andare a bersaglio, solo un paio di volte. Sua figlia batteva le mani, ad ogni centro, adorante.

Qualche minuto dopo quel massacro, Rafflesia interruppe la sequenza 'Ora, un altro tipo di esercizio...siete una squadra di due elementi e tirate insieme...chiaro?'. Non erano più avversari, bensì colleghi...le sagome si mossero, di nuovo, più veloci. Andò un pochino meglio...non affiatatissimi, come prima volta niente male. Il percorso terminò.

'Bene...che te sembra? Del nuovo 'cubo' e della mia recluta?' fece lei.

Il giovane era a testa bassa, sconfortato. In confronto ad Occhio di Falco era una nullità...

Barton non aveva mai avuto peli sulla lingua 'Il 'cubo' è strepitoso, meglio di come me lo aspettassi. Mi sono venute in mente un paio di cosucce da modificare, magari ci ragioniamo. Johnny...'era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome. Voleva dare un parere spassionato, oggettivo e, stranamente, quel ragazzino gli era simpatico, gli ricordava qualcuno...ma chi?...'Dicevo...deve migliorare molto, tuttavia, ha il fisico e le potenzialità per diventare un buon arciere, se ben istruito...' Lo pensava davvero.

'Un buon arciere?' l'altro aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, il più bel complimento che potesse fargli! Gesù, Occhio di Falco!

'Ho detto buono, non eccellente' Clint, subito, si riprese.

'L'arciere più talentuoso dei nove regni potrebbe aiutarlo?' la donna lo interpellò, con pacatezza, col nomignolo che Thor gli aveva attribuito.

Quello era il punto, dunque. Non le rispose e lei non insistette.

'E' il momento di Kelly! Ho fatto portare una tuta della tua taglia. Tesoro, puoi indossarla nella spogliatoio accanto!' il Vice Direttore la incitò, con un bel sorriso. Lei, meravigliata, si precipitò.

'Come lo avevi capito?' le domandò Barton.

'Non era difficile e tu sei come un libro aperto, ti si legge in faccia quello che stai pensando...come a Johnny...a volte, nella vita, nemmeno è un bene' mormorò, quasi con tristezza.

'Sono qui per mia figlia!' finalmente lo confessò, piazzandosi ad aspettarla, dentro al 'cubo'. Le avrebbe fatto usare la propria attrezzatura e le sarebbe rimasto accanto per consigliarla...beh, strigliarla un po'.

'Meglio se ti metti vicino a me e la lasci fare!' lo ammonì.

'E' mia figlia e decido io...' si impuntò e la Tyler non lo contraddì. Gli parve molto strano. Era abituata al rispetto dei suoi ordini e non aveva fatto una piega.

Kelly si presentò, splendida nell'uniforme dell'Agenzia, si disse a posto e iniziò la sua esibizione. Partì, accompagnata da decine di rimbrotti di suo padre, come previsto. Altro che critica costruttiva! L'ansia del genitore la stava facendo deconcentrare e sbagliare ogni tiro.

Rafflesia fermò le sagome e, in tono grave, si rivolse al Falco 'Johnny ti accompagnerà nel mio studio e mi aspetterete lì! Muovetevi'.

Quello sbraitò e protestò, la figlia quasi in lacrime per la figuraccia.

'Qui comando io, Barton…fuori!' la Tyler lo ammonì.

Lui si zittì, finalmente; il ragazzo gli sussurrò 'Sarà meglio andare...'. La donna gli aveva mandato uno sguardo eloquente.

Vedendoli uscire, Rafflesia prese, dal dispenser, un bicchiere d'acqua e lo porse a Kelly 'Bevi e calmati. Desidero solo che ti diverta...tuo padre è molto apprensivo, non lo fa con cattiveria, temo sia il suo noto caratteraccio...non pensarci, rilassati, tira e basta. Mi metto qui, se dovessi avere necessità, chiamami' certa che non lo avrebbe fatto, le carezzò i capelli.

Rinfrancata dai suoi modi e dalla sua dolcezza, si tranquillizzò all'istante 'Sono pronta, Vice Direttore, quando vuoi!'.

'E' odiosa, quella donna, un'antipatica di prima categoria...pendete tutti dalle sue labbra!' il Falco si lamentava.

'Rafflesia? Non la conosci, non è così! Io l'adoro. E' comprensiva, intelligente, generosa...' il ragazzo aveva gli occhi a cuore.

'Ed ha un corpo da urlo!' che razza di commento aveva fatto!

'Ehm...sì...pure quello!'.

'Sta con qualcuno?' Perché lo aveva chiesto? Perché?

'Si dice con Barnes...non saprei se sia vero o un pettegolezzo...' aveva sentito delle chiacchiere.

Clint sbottò a ridere. 'Col 'bracciolo'? Impossibile!'.

'Con chi?'.

'Sì, ai tempi il suo soprannome era 'il bracciolo', per via dell'arto in vibranio...no, ragazzino, quella non starebbe mai con un mezzo invalido' ancora rideva.

'E' il Soldato d'Inverno! Non un pezzo di un divano!' si oppose, aprendo la porta della stanza della Tyler. Uno studio sobrio, scrivania in cristallo, pc, libreria, un divanetto ed un tavolo rotondo da riunione. Un monitor molto grande, in alto. Johnny lo accese, con un telecomando 'Possiamo vedere quello che accade nel 'cubo', il Vice Direttore mi ha chiesto di portarti qui per questo, è sicuro!'.

Intelligente era sul serio ed aveva avuto la saggia idea di farlo allontanare. Kelly, serena, tirava con maestria, un centro dopo l'altro. Fantastica.

'E' bravissima, ha il tuo stile...beata lei!' sospirò il ragazzo, al termine della prova.

Lui non proferì parola, in fremente attesa. Avrebbe dovuto giocare a carte scoperte. Si era preparato per la questua a Tony. A Steve, al massimo...Rafflesia Tyler...era un mistero. Bellissima, vuoi mettere, pur sempre una sconosciuta. Ne udì la risata, mista a quella della sua adorata ragazzina, intanto che entrava e sedeva alla scrivania. Li invitò a fare altrettanto, di fronte a sé.

'Ti vorrei parlare, da solo' si mise di traverso.

'Falco, non vorrei essere ripetitiva. Do io gli ordini. Accomodatevi, tutti e tre'.

Ubbidirono, il tono era divenuto assertivo e molto serio.

'Perché sei tornato, Clint?' lo chiese, gentilmente, pure se lo aveva già intuito.

'Vorrei che Kelly avesse la possibilità di esercitarsi alla base, come arciere. E vorrei allenarla io. Solo questo' fu sintetico.

Il Vice Direttore lo fissò, dritto negli occhi 'Lo immaginavo. Fermo restando che devo avere il benestare di Tony...e che me lo darà' rise. Nessuno le resisteva, se si metteva in testa una cosa. 'Potrai allenare qui Kelly se addestrerai anche Johnny...'.

I due ragazzi si lasciarono sfuggire un'esclamazione di felicità.

Barton si scocciò e la interruppe 'Non se parla...'.

'Silenzio, non ho finito. Dovrai allenare Johnny, nello stesso identico modo e seguirli entrambi. Kelly diventerà una recluta dell'Agenzia, e frequenterà le lezioni ed allenamenti, come gli altri giovani che si stanno specializzando in accademia. E un'ultima cosa, non meno importante… Tornerai ad addestrarti anche tu e ad essere un agente operativo dello S.H.I.E.L.D., per provare a rientrare tra gli Avengers. E' l'unica proposta che avrai da me. Prendere o lasciare!' non era un bluff.

'A che scopo? I colleghi mi detestano...è inutile!' si lamentò.

'Se ti odiassero, non ne staremmo parlando. Hanno sofferto per i tuoi comportamenti. Non mi riguardano i problemi che hai con loro. Non mi piace vedere sprecato il talento e, fin quando occuperò questa seggiola, non accadrà, credimi. Preparati e tieniti pronto, al resto penserò io! Chiaramente, sarò il tuo capo, anzi il vostro...accetti?' conosceva già la risposta. La luce accesasi nei suoi occhi alla parola Avengers era stata sufficiente!

'Va bene, Vice Direttore...' sibilò, fra i denti.

'Ottimo, comincerete domani mattina. Visite mediche, lezioni e l'arco, ovviamente...Ragazzi, andate al bar del primo piano a fare merenda, mi raccomando, reintegrate le calorie bruciate con l'attività fisica. Johnny, metti tutto sul mio conto' li invitò ad uscire, con educazione, per rimanere sola col Falco.

Chissà che altro c'era...Doveva fumare, stava morendo, era in astinenza e quella femmina lo innervosiva.

La vide prendere un mazzo di chiavi ed una carta di busta e porgergliele; nella busta, contanti.

'Clint, c'è un appartamento libero, ha due stanze da letto, non è il massimo ma sono certa che puoi sistemarlo...so tante cose di te e che sei bravo, in questo. Che dormiate ancora in macchina, non lo permetterò! L'indirizzo della casa è sul portachiavi!' glielo disse, amabile… era un osso duro.

Fu stupito, piacevolmente per un verso; per l'altro no, era troppo empatica, aveva capito pure che stavano in auto, invece che in albergo!

Continuò 'Usa i soldi per le spese, ne avrai ogni mese... fammi sapere se avete bisogno di qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Non farti scrupoli. Gli Avengers percepiscono uno stipendio...se riesci a rientrare, ti manterrai da solo...più di così non posso fare'.

'Non intendo accettare, niente carità' si oppose, più che orgoglioso.

'Non è beneficenza. Ho bisogno che veniate a lavorare riposati e mangiati, che siate in buona salute. Devi rimettere su un po' di peso e pensare a te stesso ed a tua figlia, al vostro bene. Per favore, ti prego, non farmi altre storie, almeno su questo, è da quando ci siamo incontrati stamattina che discutiamo...' fu sincera, non voleva più scontrarsi con lui.

Acconsentì, per niente contento 'Li restituirò, appena possibile...' borbottò, alzandosi.

'Certo, come vuoi. Ciao, Falco, a domani'.

'Ciao...e grazie...' gli parve una fatina...stronza, ma pur sempre fatina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 Vecchi amici, nuove conoscenze**

Si erano accordati per vedersi a pranzo…solito tavolo.

'L'appartamento è fantastico, mi piace tanto. Finalmente una casa vera!' Kelly era entusiasta.

'Sì, non è male' aggiunse il Falco e detto da lui era un complimentone. Era pulito, già arredato, nemmeno troppo periferico. Avrebbe dato un'imbiancata alle pareti, comprato qualche stampa carina, casomai gli fossero avanzati dei soldi.

'Tu dove stai, Johnny?' gli chiese la ragazza.

'Dormo alla base, ho una stanza…di quelle a disposizione delle reclute' mormorò.

'E i tuoi genitori? Non gli manchi?' continuò, era curiosa.

Barton capì che era una domanda spinosa. La Tyler aveva cambiato espressione nel viso, ed aveva smesso di mangiare.

'No, non credo...'.

'Davvero?'.

'Kelly...mia madre era una tossica e si prostituiva; quando è rimasta incinta e sono nato, non è riuscita a gestire la situazione. La droga l'aveva risucchiata, completamente. Sono passato da una famiglia affidataria all'altra...finché non ho conosciuto Rafflesia, che mi ha voluto qui, a tutti i costi' fissò la donna, immensamente grato.

Clint trattenne il fiato...maledizione, ecco chi gli ricordava...sé stesso!

Sua figlia, con gli occhi lucidi, per la triste confidenza, poggiò la mano su quella del giovane 'Mi dispiace tanto...e tua mamma? L'hai più vista?'.

'Fatti gli affari tuoi' Barton la ammonì, inquieto.

'No, non importa. Non ho segreti. Non l'ho più incontrata e non mi ha cercato...Non so neanche se sia viva' Johnny lo disse, in un soffio, la voce sempre più flebile.

'Ti capisco, pure mia madre mi ha abbandonato...deve essere il destino degli arcieri' sembrò una battuta, consolatoria.

'Giovani arcieri...e meno giovani...vorrei mostrarvi una cosa, prima che iniziate i vostri allenamenti pomeridiani' il Vice Direttore tentò di cambiare argomento e concentrarsi sul lavoro.

Li condusse all'hangar della base.

'Gli Avengers hanno un velivolo più grande e sofisticato del Quinjet, che non usano più e che Stark vorrebbe rottamare. Mi sono opposta, penso sia necessario avere un jet di riserva, un'alternativa. Comunque, Falco, mi si dice tu sia un pilota eccellente. Vorrei ti esercitassi nel volo, e mettessi a punto il vecchio aereo. E che insegnassi a pilotarlo ai tuoi due allievi. Sempre se a loro va e se tu li ritieni in grado. Che ne pensi?' provò a stuzzicarne l'autostima, mentre i due ragazzi si guardavano reciprocamente, emozionati.

Capirai, adorava volare su quell'apparecchio! Si controllò, per non sembrarle troppo soddisfatto 'Sì può fare...'.

Entrando nell'aviorimessa, cercò il jet, con gli occhi, che, tuttavia, caddero, all'istante, sulle figure che gli erano apparse di fronte, a una ventina di metri, limitrofe al nuovo aereo. Steve, Nat, Thor e Bruce...il Capitano fu il primo ad accorgersi della sua presenza...fece una smorfia, addolorato. Si girò, verso la Romanoff, bisbigliando e quella non resistette; si voltò, un incrocio ambiguo di sguardi con il caro amico di un tempo. L'asgardiano fece finta di non vederlo, imbarazzato.

Bruce no, non si trattenne...figuriamoci, sensibile come era! Gli andò incontro, fregandosene degli altri. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo abbracciò, stritolandolo. 'Ciao, Clint...bentornato!'.

'Banner...ti trovo bene!' Tentò di darsi un contegno, commosso, e trovò nella Tyler un'inattesa spalla.

'Sono contenta siate qui, è l'occasione per rompere il ghiaccio e per le presentazioni. Lei è Kelly, la figlia del Falco e, da ieri, nostra nuova recluta!'.

'Professor Banner...è un piacere conoscerla' la ragazza lo salutò, con un sorriso aperto.

'Non ci sono professori, solo Bruce'. Rotondetto e bassino, i capelli ricci arruffati con qualche filo bianco, gli occhiali da presbite che cadevano sul collo agganciati ad un cordoncino…era molto lontano dall'idea di Hulk che l'arciera si era fatta.

Rafflesia toccò il braccio di Barton, indicando, con la testa, gli altri Avengers 'Te la senti di salutarli? Non voglio forzarti...'.

Pensò fosse meglio togliersi il pensiero e la seguì.

Rogers aveva compreso le intenzioni della donna e le andò incontro. Maleducato non era mai stato.

'Vice Direttore, buon pomeriggio. Ciao, Falco' nervoso, gli tese la mano, come si faceva con un estraneo.

L'uomo la strinse...il Capitano, uno dei suoi mentori, dei suoi amici più intimi. Uno dei pochi affetti della sua vita. Non riuscivano a dirsi una parola.

La Tyler ripeté la presentazione di Kelly e Steve fu molto gentile. I capelli castani con un ciuffo, la barba molto curata, muscoloso, con le spalle larghe ed i fianchi stretti. Garbato a dir poco.

'Cap, il Quinjet non va in pensione. Ho vinto io. Ho trovato un nuovo equipaggio' Rafflesia scherzò.

'Vinci sempre, sei talmente testarda che ci prendi per stanchezza...fammi capire...da chi sarebbe composta la squadra di piloti?' Rogers si interessò.

'Ce li hai davanti...noi quattro!' Ridacchiò, lo sguardo serissimo.

Clint, esterrefatto, la fissava. Non lo aveva detto, che il quarto pilota fosse lei!

'Scherzi, vero. È una scatoletta di tonno!' Thor la prese in giro. Era altissimo e particolarmente piazzato, almeno una spanna più di Rogers, i capelli biondi, corti, la mascella volitiva, gli occhi azzurri. Un sorriso affascinante.

'Mica sono tutti martellanti come te, principe! Dobbiamo metterlo a punto, andrà che è una bellezza!' Quella donna non mollava mai.

'D'altronde, nessuno vola come il Falco, questo è certo!' l'asgardiano gli dette una pacca e l'altro contraccambiò, con un gesto del capo.

La Romanoff, triste e stizzita, fece per allontanarsi. La moretta la convocò, in fondo la sovietica prendeva ordini da lei 'Vedova, hai un minuto?'.

Intanto che si avvicinava, Bruce mormorò a Clint 'Abbia pazienza, sai com'è fatta mia moglie!'.

'Che vuoi, Tyler?'. Spiccavano i capelli rossi, lunghi alle spalle, gli occhi verdi ed il fisico curvilineo. Piccola, ma proporzionata.

'Visto che sei qui, ti presento una tua nuova allieva, Kelly Barton. Da domani parteciperà alle tue lezioni!'.

Natasha sbiancò. Mica poteva prendersela con la ragazzina dagli occhioni scuri che la scrutava, in attesa, per colpa di quel cretino di suo padre. Le si rivolse, gentilmente 'Ottimo, ti aspetto...' girò sui tacchi, meditando che il Vice Direttore a volte era peggio del diavolo in persona, mentre quest'ultima si dirigeva al Quinjet, il suo team al seguito.

Le toccava discutere col Falco un'altra volta, l'ennesima. Ogni giorno ce ne era una. Un motivo per battibeccare. A volte pensava avessero ragione i suoi amici, che sostenevano fosse una causa persa. Gli allenamenti e lo studio andavano piuttosto bene, i Barton relativamente ambientati...quell'uomo, però, aveva sempre un rodimento di fondo.

Lo aveva fatto chiamare ma non lo avevano reperito. Lo trovò lei, pantaloni grigi della tuta e maglietta bianca che fumava al balcone del suo studio...d'altronde, gli aveva dato il permesso di farlo. Nevrotico com'era, lo sfruttava spesso; lavorando o ricevendo qualcuno, si girava e lo vedeva lì. Un modo per sfogarsi, il peggiore per la salute.

'Ciao...' uscì sulla terrazza.

'Ciao' biascicò. Mogio e sconfortato. I capelli finalmente ben tagliati, rasati ai lati e con uno strano ciuffo sistemato col gel, come suggeritogli dal suo giovane allievo.

Rafflesia, che doveva affrontare una questione importante, soprassedette. 'Ne vuoi parlare?' chiese, cortese.

Lui rise. La femmina dagli occhi ametista intuiva le cose al primo sguardo, accidenti! 'Ho incontrato Tony, al bagno. Non mi ha neanche salutato e si è voltato dall'altra parte...era il mio amico più caro...lui, Steve e Natasha...'.

'Clint...è presto, probabilmente. Ti ho conosciuto dai racconti degli Avengers. Avevano ed hanno parole di stima nei tuoi confronti. Unite al dolore per il tuo allentamento. Se gli fossi indifferente, sarebbe tutto molto più facile' tentò di dargli il suo punto di vista.

'Non hanno la minima idea di cosa abbia provato quando ho scoperto di avere una figlia di dodici anni. Da un giorno all'altro...' si difese.

'Non lo sanno perché non glielo hai spiegato e perché non hai chiesto il loro aiuto...'.

'Sono fatto così...'.

'Non mi pare una giustificazione e sei fatto molto male...' lo rimproverò.

'È facile giudicare...cinque anni fa, ho ricevuto una telefonata dai gestori del circo dove sono diventato un arciere, che mi pregavano di raggiungerli. Quando sono andato lì, ho trovato Kelly ed un biglietto di una ragazza, conosciuta moltissimo tempo fa. Meri rapporti occasionali; in quell'ambiente, la promiscuità è la regola. Nel messaggio, mi diceva che la bambina era mia figlia, che lei aveva altri programmi e non poteva più tenerla. Aveva abbandonato la piccola e la vita circense.

Kelly tirava già con l'arco e adorava il circo; era così brava da esserne diventata l'attrazione principale. Per riuscire a sfuggire dalle grinfie dei gestori, ho dovuto riscattarla, cioè pagargli i mancati incassi che non avrebbero avuto, se l'avessi portata via, come volevo. Tutti i miei risparmi! Sono rimasto sul lastrico; dopo aver trascorso lì un anno ad esibirmi con lei, per finire di saldare il nostro debito, abbiamo riacquistato la nostra libertà. Ero talmente preso che non rispondevo al telefono. Mi stavo abituando a fare il genitore, e credimi, ancora non ci sono riuscito. Pensavo solo a Kelly ed anche che avere un padre Avenger sarebbe stato un bel problema. Sempre impegnatissimo ed in pericolo. Gli ero rimasto solo io. I colleghi sono venuti a cercarmi, per farmi tornare, per convincermi a ragionare, soprattutto Tony. Abbiamo litigato, quando mi ha offerto dei soldi, per aiutarmi...l'ho offeso a morte, ero nervoso e stanco. Passato quell'anno disastroso, ho mollato tutto, definitivamente, il circo e lo S.H.I.E.L.D., per rifarmi una vita mia, diversa. Solo che non ci sono riuscito…neanche a trovare un posto dove fermarmi, c'era sempre qualcosa che non andava. Ed ora sono al punto in cui diceva Stark. Qui. Per il bene di Kelly...' spiegò, un fiume in piena.

'Ti sbagli. Sei tornato per te. Perché, in cuor tuo, sai che puoi essere solo un Avenger ed un arciere, che questo è il tuo destino...in caso contrario, avresti percorso una strada diversa. E perché ci sono i tuoi amici!'.

'Temo tu abbia ragione...' sconsolato, rifletté sulle sue parole. Riusciva a capirlo, come nessuno al mondo. Con lei non servivano tante parole. Era stato così dall'inizio.

'Non scoraggiarti; succederà pian piano, come per il fisico: sei riuscito a riprendere peso e tono muscolare...ottimo!' lo sfiorò sull'addome, sopra la t-shirt, e lui si scansò, con uno scatto… sempre il solito maleducato.

'Non sono più abituato ad essere toccato...' si riprese un po'.

Rafflesia lo carezzò, di nuovo, nello stesso punto, aveva compreso fosse in difficoltà; incredibilmente, la fece fare 'Meglio? Così ti riabitui e ti calmi...'.

'Sì...' bisbigliò. Era un tocco delicato e sensuale, lei profumava di fiori e di femmina. Lo sguardo gli andava sempre alla camicia in seta blu che la donna indossava, sul collo, all'inizio della fila dei bottoni, la pelle candida…

'Ci vorrà tempo, Clint, per ogni cosa...mettiti di impegno'.

'Proverò! Perché mi cercavi?'

'Devi ridurre un po' gli allenamenti dei ragazzi. Sono troppo stanchi fisicamente, tua figlia si è addormentata sul banco, ieri a lezione. Johnny è andato in infermeria, per il mal di schiena!'.

'Non se ne parla, sono delle mammolette! No!' si era impuntato, ancora.

'Solo un po', non dico di farli smettere, ma nemmeno di schiavizzarli!'.

'Ho detto di no, Tyler!' le gridò in faccia, arrabbiatissimo.

Lei gli sfiorò gli addominali, come prima: in fondo era molto carino, quando si spazientiva; forse un qualche vantaggio lo aveva 'Dai, dammi retta, giusto un pochino di meno...'.

Il Falco rabbrividì. Lo voleva corrompere, con quel gesto provocatorio? Non ci sarebbe cascato, avrebbe resistito 'Debbono seguire le mie direttive ed i miei programmi. No!'.

Rafflesia lo lusingò, stavolta con entrambe le mani, che lente, arrivarono fino al torace 'Puoi farlo, per me?'.

'Ma io, veramente...'.

'Clint, in caso contrario, non ti toccherò mai più, in nessuna occasione...mai più' lo minacciò, particolarmente seria.

Si chiese, se in futuro, sarebbe davvero ricapitato; era stato breve ed intenso... bellissimo! Non poteva rischiare 'Hai vinto, Vice Direttore!' le sussurrò, vedendola allontanarsi, rientrando in stanza, per rispondere al telefono.

Correva, come un pazzo, verso la base, da solo; Kelly avrebbe preso l'autobus. Lui, invece, aveva un appuntamento con la Tyler. Una riunione, cui l'aveva pregato di accompagnarla. Un momento di incontro, per i nuovi armamenti dell'aereo dei Vendicatori. Rafflesia voleva fossero montati pure sul Quinjet ed aveva insistito che andassero insieme. Glielo aveva ricordato almeno cinque volte, raccomandandogli la massima puntualità, visto che nell'ultimo periodo al mattino erano arrivati in ritardo, per colpa del vecchio catorcio che si ritrovava come macchina. Non partiva, la batteria aveva problemi ed oggi lo aveva abbandonato...Senza soldi, non poteva prendere un taxi e il bus era già passato, per cui, via di corsa...Lo sapeva già, se lo sarebbe mangiato per pranzo!

Arrivò, nella saletta, dove gli astanti erano seduti intorno ad un tavolo ovale, con Stark che mostrava delle slides. La Tyler, un tailleur pantalone scuro e camicia bianca, accanto, e vicino, un posto vuoto...il suo, chiaramente...si voltarono a guardarlo, mentre entrava, senza bussare, rosso in volto, sudatissimo. I capelli ed il viso fradici, i vestiti impregnati. Gli Avengers, rimasero basiti ed in silenzio, perfino Tony si interruppe nel parlare. Sempre alle solite, oramai erano abituati e non li aveva smentiti.

Nonostante l'interesse e l'impegno del Vice Direttore, era impossibile cavare sangue da una rapa. Questo pensò Nat, scorgendolo sedere accanto alla moretta, immobile ed incazzata da non degnarlo di un'occhiata. La osservò solo chinarsi e prendere, dalla borsa ai suoi piedi, un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta, che gli porse per tamponare il copioso sudore, non una parola.

Esattamente due minuti dopo, l'incontro terminò.

I Vendicatori, muti, si allontanarono, alla spicciolata, tranne Rogers 'Che cavolo ti è successo?'.

'Ho avuto un contrattempo...'.

'Lo abbiamo visto! Era una riunione importante...La Tyler ti ragguaglierà; incontriamoci, con calma, per capire come installare le stesse armi sul Quinjet, quando hai un minuto' il Capitano volle essere solidale. Lo conosceva ed aveva compreso non fosse in ritardo di proposito. Probabilmente, il motivo non glielo avrebbe confidato, e comunque, si trattava di lavoro. Per di più, la donna, ancora alle loro spalle, sembrava prepararsi alla ramanzina del millennio. Si mosse, veloce, verso la porta, per evitare di stare in mezzo alle loro beghe.

Lei stessa, in realtà, avvilita, non voleva affrontarlo e fece per andarsene.

'Non è stata colpa mia! Ho avuto un problema! Non arrabbiarti!' la pregò di fermarsi, gli occhi bassi.

Era nera, tentò di calmarsi 'Non mi hai nemmeno avvisato...ho fatto attendere gli altri per ben venti minuti, prima di iniziare la riunione. Una pessima figura, per entrambi! Ti avevo pregato, scongiurato di essere puntuale! Quale giustificazione hai?'.

'Mi si è rotta la macchina. Non è in buone condizioni...stamane è deceduta!'.

'Non potevi prendere un taxi?'.

'Ho finito i soldi, questo mese...' confessò.

Era la cosa peggiore che potesse dirle. Si accasciò sulla seggiola, la testa fra le mani...'Clint...siamo a questo punto...quando hai acconsentito a tornare qui, ti ho detto che se avessi avuto bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, saresti dovuto venire da me. Non sono stata chiara o non hai compreso le mie parole?'.

'Non volevo chiedertelo, sai quanto sia orgoglioso'.

'Me ne sbatto del tuo orgoglio' gli gridò 'quando metti a repentaglio la mia carriera e la mia reputazione. Stai mandando in malora gli sforzi per farti tornare fra gli Avengers, con i tuoi assurdi comportamenti. Ed oggi mi hai messo molto in imbarazzo ed in difficoltà!'.

Aveva ragione. 'Scusa, mi dispiace tanto, sono mortificato...'. Pareva affranto, sul serio.

'Il Falco che si scusa...oggi nevicherà...vieni con me, vediamo che si può fare per questa macchina...sempre se non ti scoccia andare in giro su una vettura grigia con un'aquila nera!' gli indicò la porta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 Il Falco ed i suoi falchetti**

Oramai le esibizioni pomeridiane di Kelly e Johnny richiamavano moltissimi spettatori. Rafflesia raggiungeva il 'cubo' solo in tarda serata, per la parte più interessante: quella in cui si affrontavano, uno contro uno, alla fine, dopo le figure e gli esercizi ripetitivi e noiosi che Barton li obbligava a compiere.

Quel giorno, trovò più caos del solito. Ne capì il motivo, entrando, e trovandosi accanto gli Avengers, Stark in testa, che osservavano i ragazzi.

Le reclute la fecero passare e prese il suo posto abituale, in prima fila. Una gonna stretta, a sigaretta, al ginocchio, nera, un top scollato color cipria senza maniche e dei tacchi vertiginosi, collant seducenti con una riga posteriore.

Gli arcieri avevano appena terminato di scontrarsi, fra qualche applauso.

Clint si era voltato ed aveva notato i suoi amici. Un'insolita e significativa occhiata al Vice Direttore, che lo aveva contraccambiato.

Bruce dette una botta sul braccio a Tony, uno strano buffetto, e quello sghignazzò.

'Sono bravini' Bucky si complimentò con lei 'hai avuto occhio'.

'Niente di eccezionale' commentò, invece, Romanoff.

La Tyler non fece una piega. In silenzio, andò verso i suoi ragazzi.

'Oggi nuovo programma. Kelly e Johnny contro il Falco. Due contro uno...sempre se ve la sentite' guardò Barton, che le fece una mezza smorfia, sornione ed ironico.

I giovani arcieri si fissarono, l'un l'altra. Prova difficile, quasi impossibile. Tremavano, alla sola prospettiva.

'Non faremo una figuraccia? C'è un pubblico importante...' il rosso aveva molte remore.

'Fregatevene...tirate le frecce, per voi stessi, e, se vi va, un pochino per me. Pure tu, Clint! Solo pensieri belli! E lo saranno! Metto su un po' di musica, quella che piace a te'. Aveva recuperato la sua vecchia playlist dal Quinjet, dove la sparava a palla.

'Certo, capo, quando vuoi' il Falco imbracciò arco e faretra e si mise in posizione, concentrato, e così i ragazzi.

Rafflesia accese la filodiffusione ed attivò lo scorrimento delle sagome, spavalda 'Signore e signori, buona visione e buon ascolto...'.

Udirono le note della canzone 'Run' degli Snow Patrol...Banner e Stark ridacchiarono fra loro, in sala; cavolo, Barton li aveva tormentati, con quel pezzo a ripetizione, in volo! Lo ascoltava, sempre! Chissà la Tyler come lo sapeva!

Dovevano colpire le medesime figure, in movimento. I due giovani contro il Falco. Tutti mirando allo stesso bersaglio...I due allievi erano molto affiatati e gestivano perfettamente i colpi, senza ostacolarsi. Clint era insuperabile, in una forma incredibile e faceva il lavoro di due arcieri. Tutti e tre una tecnica consolidata, una fisicità elastica, riflessi pronti, eccezionale senso tattico, splendidi nelle loro tute nere e viola, identiche. Ebbe ragione lei, come aveva previsto. La musica li fece essere ancora più sciolti; giocavano, allegri, sulla scia della melodia romantica ed a tratti sostenuta.

Finì che vinse Barton senior, per una sola freccia. Un unico dardo. Un unico centro in più degli altri, in un tripudio di applausi e grida, Avengers compresi, posto che i presenti si erano, immediatamente, divisi in due opposte fazioni di ammiratori: da una parte i Vendicatori, amici del Falco e dall'altra le reclute, che parteggiavano per i compagni.

Kelly e Johnny si erano resi conto dell'eccezionalità della propria prestazione, nonostante la sconfitta di misura. In un attimo, furono nella braccia del Vice Direttore, il loro mentore. La strinsero, lungamente, contenti e commossi.

'Grazie, grazie…' la ragazza non la smetteva più.

'Per favore, ringrazia tuo padre...senza di lui, nessuno di noi sarebbe a questo punto...' la invitò e lei si precipitò, seguita dal collega, che sollevò Clint dieci centimetri da terra, mentre quest'ultimo faceva l'occhiolino alla donna.

'Debbo ricredermi, Tyler, mai visto nulla del genere… tre arcieri, uno meglio dell'altro...' Tony lo ammise, fuori dai denti.

'Ci offri da bere, Direttore?' Rafflesia provocò il moro che accondiscese.

'Non sia mai che la festa non si faccia da me. Vi invito al bar della base. Tutti, matricole comprese. I tre arcieri in primis...il Falco ed i suoi falchetti!' Era stato spiritoso ed era chiaro che il suo braccio destro volesse far interagire lui e gli altri con Clint.

La donna aveva aspettato quest'ultimo, fuori dallo spogliatoio, dopo la doccia, per andare al primo piano.

'Spettacolo grandioso, ineguagliabile, sei un mostro ed i ragazzi sono sul giusto sentiero' era molto soddisfatta.

'L'idea della musica?'.

'Un'intuizione' minimizzò.

'Sì, una delle solite...adoravo quella canzone...come sapevi saremmo andati così bene?' Nemmeno lui se lo aspettava. Migliorati sì; in quel modo, proprio no.

'Sei il Falco ed alleni i falchetti...E' sufficiente questo, per me'.

'E l'invito di Tony?'.

'L'ho solo imboccato, se non avesse voluto, non lo avrebbe fatto...È Stark! Proviamo a non combinare casini, ora!' aveva usato il plurale, era ovvio si riferisse a lui.

I colleghi erano già arrivati, c'erano in giro vassoi, con bicchieri di analcolici per le reclute e di vino per gli adulti. Bucky ne porse, carinamente, uno alla Tyler ed uno al Falco, un bianco frizzante, scelto del Direttore.

'Mio talentuoso Vice, che hai l'occhio più lungo di Occhio di Falco! Illuminaci! A cosa brindiamo? Ai tuoi giovani arcieri?' Tony la interrogò, ridendo. Era di buon umore. Gli occhi scuri guizzavano, sul viso. Spiccava per il pizzetto molto curato e l'abbigliamento stravagante, finanche in occasioni formali.

'Mai sarei così banale. I ragazzi hanno margini incredibili di miglioramento, lo farò la prima volta che batteranno Clint' si voltò verso l'uomo, raggiante 'perché preparati ed auguratelo, prima o poi accadrà!'.

Quello ridacchiò, stranamente allegro, e Rafflesia proseguì 'Se siete d'accordo, vorrei brindare a qualcosa di più importante. Alle ritrovate amicizie!' fece tintinnare il bicchiere del Falco con il proprio e guardò la Romanoff, davanti a sé.

Ecco, pensò Nat, è stata perfetta e mi ha incastrato, se non faccio buon viso a cattivo gioco, passerò per la perfida della situazione. Sperò di non mettersi mai contro il Vice Direttore... Abbozzò un sorriso e si avvicinò a Barton, toccando il suo calice 'Ai vecchi e buoni amici' aggiunse. In fondo, era contenta. L'altro, emozionato e occhi lucidi, rimase in silenzio.

'Mi piace…ai vecchi amici' Tony si aggregò, e così Steve, Thor, ed ovviamente Bruce e Barnes. Chiacchierarono qualche minuto, separati dai ragazzi, rimasti per proprio conto.

Quando i Vendicatori si allontanarono, Clint prese da parte la moretta 'Grazie…'.

'Figurati, per così poco…sei stato bravo, ti sei contenuto, forse troppo!'.

'Già, hai ragione…'.

Rafflesia non fece in tempo a rispondere, che udì due reclute che conversavano, alle loro spalle.

'Hai visto la Barton? E' fenomenale' disse l'una.

'Sì, un talento… è la cocchina della Tyler…' rispose l'amica

'Ti credo, si fa sbattere da suo padre…sai come l'appagherà…'rise, nella maniera sciocca e sguaiata delle adolescenti.

Rafflesia si voltò, con un colpo di tosse, per far sentire la propria presenza, pallida come un lenzuolo. Il Falco accanto, in imbarazzo.

'Tutte e due immediatamente nel mio ufficio! Oraaaaaaaa' il Vice Direttore gridò tanto forte, come mai.

Kelly si avvicinò a Clint 'Che succede, papà?'.

'Non lo so, con esattezza…' che poteva dirle?

'Falco, ti interessa sapere cosa hanno da raccontare queste due signorine?' la donna glielo chiese, inaspettatamente, e reputò fosse meglio seguirla. Temette sul serio per l'incolumità fisica delle due matricole che, testa bassa e rosse di vergogna, camminavano accanto a lei.

Aprì loro la porta della sua stanza e, non appena entrati, la sbattè, con vigore.

'Sedute e parlate solo quando vi interrogo' urlò, isterica.

Le ragazzine si accomodarono, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Rafflesia poggiò la fronte sul vetro della finestra, forse la frescura l'avrebbe calmata…forse!

'Cos'è questa storia?' domandò, gelida.

Quelle rimasero in silenzio.

'Alloraaaaaa?' strillò, di nuovo e si decisero.

'Veramente, ecco, abbiamo sentito delle voci, alla mensa, a lezione e negli spogliatoi…più di una…' fece la biondina.

'Ovvero?' Clint intervenne.

'Che andate a letto insieme…insomma…che fate sesso, insomma…'.

'Abbiamo capito, risparmiami...' l'uomo era sbalordito. La Tyler era favolosa, eufemisticamente ed aveva un debole per lei…credeva di essere stato bravo a nasconderlo, finora!

'Vice Direttore, siete affiatati, c'è del feeling fra di voi…' insistette la ragazzina.

Feeling? Rafflesia era interdetta…Un filo di attrazione fra loro, tanto evidente agli occhi degli altri?

'Ecco, ci sarebbe un'altra cosa…' lo confessò, guardando la donna 'prima della sfida di tiro con l'arco, quando, parlando, vi siete guardati negli occhi, il Professor Banner ha chiesto al Signor Stark se lei piacesse all'agente Barton e il Direttore ha risposto, ridendo, che ne era sicuro, perché il Falco era tornato ad essere il solito fagiano…ha aggiunto…testuali parole…Lo sai bene, Bruce, quando Clint smette di comportarsi da falco e si atteggia a fagiano, è cotto a puntino…il tono di voce era piuttosto alto e lo hanno sentito tutti, in sala. Lo giuro, è andata così! Per questo, eravamo certe vi frequentaste…lo affermano persino gli Avengers…ci siamo espresse malamente ma il senso era quello...ci scusi'.

La Tyler, basita, fissò il collega, che abbassò il viso 'Il progetto della squadra di tiro con l'arco è stato ideato da me, per questo Kelly e Johnny sono i miei cocchini, come dite voi. Se non vi sta bene, è un problema vostro. Per il resto, vi avverto, detesto i pettegolezzi; se dovessi risentirne, da chiunque, siatene certe, lo sbatterò fuori dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. seduta stante. Ditelo in giro, mi farete un favore. Mi pare sia tutto, a questo punto. Sparite' indicò la porta e quelle si volatilizzarono.

Nella stanza calò un gelo polare.

'Vai a casa, agente Barton, si è fatto tardi. Penso sia meglio che parli con tua figlia, prima che venga a conoscenza di questa vicenda da altri. A domani' lo fissò, gli occhi tristi, mentre usciva, salutandola con un cenno della mano.

Era esagerata, il Vice Direttore…forse avrebbe dovuto fare due chiacchiere con Bruce e Tony, anche se oramai il pasticcio lo avevano combinato ed era già abbastanza in imbarazzo. A Kelly, meglio non dire nulla, era una bambina, non capiva ancora certe cose!

Dovette ricredersi, a cena, quella stessa sera. Rafflesia prevedeva sempre tutto e ci aveva azzeccato!

Intanto che giocherellava con la forchetta, immerso nei propri pensieri, glielo chiese lei 'Papà, fai l'amore con la Tyler?'.

'Ehhhh, scusa?' simulò di non aver compreso, per prendere tempo, il volto arroventato.

'E' un domanda molto personale e sei mio padre…lavoriamo insieme ed ho il diritto di saperlo. Ne parlano tutti…' quella insistette 'sei diventato paonazzo…non ti devi vergognare!'.

'No' una sola sillaba.

'No, nel senso che non andate a letto?'.

'Kelly, se ti rivolgi di nuovo a me in questo modo, ti punisco per un mese!' la redarguì.

'Non volevo imbarazzarti. Rafflesia mi piace tanto, è gentile, garbata, affettuosa…intelligente e bella…vorrei diventare come lei, un domani…in fondo, non ci sarebbe nulla di strano, se aveste una relazione sentimentale!'.

'Non sono il suo tipo!' provò così.

'Ti sbagli di grosso!' la figlia si ostinava 'Seconde te, le persone che hanno messo in giro le voci sono visionarie? Tutte? I tuoi amici compresi? La storia del fagiano, pure?...Forte, il fagiano, ti si addice!' ridacchiò.

'Smettila, con questo discorso. Zitta e mangia!' la rimproverò, riflettendo sulle sue parole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Un bacio e mezzo**

Dopo la storia del fagiano, la Tyler era stata piuttosto fredda. Professionale. Lui non aveva affrontato l'argomento né con l'interessata né con Stark e Banner, incontrati in diverse occasioni lavorative e durante un'apericena, organizzata da Steve.

Adesso che si ritrovava al tavolo della mensa con sua figlia, il volto gonfio dal pianto e un bernoccolo sulla fronte, si augurò che la donna gli venisse in soccorso.

Quando, prima del pranzo, aveva notato che qualcosa non andava, aveva chiesto alla ragazzina cosa fosse accaduto; ai suoi dinieghi le aveva gridato contro, come al solito, e lei si era chiusa in bagno, in preda alla disperazione.

Cosicché, non potendo accedervi, si era piazzato fuori dalle toilette femminili, in attesa. Era passata più di mezz'ora e stava ancora lì. Johnny, invece, non si era perso d'animo; aveva avuto la geniale pensata di chiamare il Vice Direttore, che si era precipitata e Kelly, tempo due secondi, era uscita. Pur se in condizioni disastrose e muta come un pesce, si era convinta ad entrare in sala mensa e sedersi con loro.

'Che succede?' suo padre era insistente. L'ennesima richiesta.

Nulla.

La Tyler provò, mettendo la mano sul braccio del Falco, per placarlo. Già sapeva tutto... 'Mi ha avvisato il Direttore Stark. Stamattina hai fatto a botte con un'altra recluta durante l'intervallo delle lezioni!'.

'Cosaaaaa?' strillò Barton.

'Clint, per piacere! Non interrompermi! L'altra ragazza ha dato la sua versione, ora vorrei sentire la tua. Visto che l'hai stesa...' rise, per sdrammatizzare.

'Non è stata colpa di Kelly. Quella stronza l'ha provocata...' il rosso la difese e Rafflesia lo squadrò...le parolacce no, le tollerava poco; il giovane si contenne, continuando 'La prende in giro, continuamente, oggi ha esagerato. Volevo suonargliele!' concluse, protettivo.

'Picchiarsi non è mai una soluzione...il motivo?' La mora approfondì.

Kelly era bianca come un lenzuolo 'Mi dice che sono una pezzente, che i miei vestiti fanno schifo, che li compro al mercatino dell'usato...' guardò suo padre, mortificata e quello arrossì, i pugni stretti. Era la verità, purtroppo con poche risorse doveva fare delle scelte e l'abbigliamento non era prioritario.

'Nella vita esistono cose più importanti dei jeans e delle scarpe...ci parlo io, con questi soggetti o coi loro genitori superficiali...tira fuori il nome!' minacciò.

'No, per favore...Rafflesia, aiutami!' la pregò.

'Lasciamo che se la vedano le ragazze...sai, Kelly, una sola cosa mi viene in mente...poiché non poteva deriderti per l'aspetto fisico o il tuo grande talento ha trovato un appiglio. Si tratta di una sua debolezza di carattere, di senso di inferiorità nei tuoi confronti. Nella vita, ti capiterà spesso e dovrai difenderti, prepararti!'.

Era vero, realizzò Clint. Arguta ed efficace, come al solito.

'Ha ragione, è importante il contenuto, non il contenente...su quello, non ti batte nessuno, carina come sei' Johnny le fece un apprezzamento incredibilmente galante e lei sorrise, contenta.

Clint squadrò il ragazzo, con aria assassina, soprassedendo. Sua figlia aveva iniziato a mangiare e c'era altro di cui preoccuparsi, compresa l'ennesima brutta figura con Rafflesia. Elegante in ogni occasione, ora con un abito di voilè grigio chiaro, intero, con una fusciacca in vita e la gonna al ginocchio, morbida, a piegoline, degli splendidi stivali di cuoio nero, alti. Raffinatissima.

Quest'ultima li informò 'Oggi è venerdì e la giornata è iniziata in salita. Ho voglia di svagarmi e Kelly verrà con me. Gli allenamenti sono, momentaneamente, interrotti. Voi maschietti siete liberi. Organizzatevi, per un'attività piacevole, che svolgerete insieme!'.

Il Falco si oppose 'Ho già una figlia e non me ne servono altri...'.

Il rosso rimase malissimo, adorava il Falco!

'È un ordine, Barton, adeguati!' fu lapidaria ed apparentemente indifferente.

'Che facciamo, Clint?' Johnny, intimidito più del solito, lo chiese, con poche aspettative. Il suo insegnante lo tollerava, solo per via del lavoro, a causa dell'obbligo imposto dalla Tyler. Ora che dovevano trascorrere del tempo libero assieme, era preoccupato.

'Proposte? Tieni conto che sono al verde!' gli toccava stare col ragazzino...e senza idee!

'Così rimane poco...comunque sono abituato, soldi non ne ho. Qualche volta Rafflesia mi porta con sé, un cinema, una pizza. Certo, ha la sua vita, mica sempre. Per il resto, sto alla base, passeggio, vado a correre, gioco a basket, in biblioteca, eventi gratuiti. Sai, a costo zero! Spulcio il giornale!'.

Si era ingegnato anche lui, a suo tempo. Gli sovvenne un pensiero 'Ti piace sparare?'.

Il rosso ebbe un guizzo 'Caspita, sì! Al poligono è una rottura, però, una noia mortale!'.

'Concordo...conosco uno fissato con le armi da fuoco, ha un arsenale formidabile...beh, lo aveva e non credo che la passione sia diminuita...sono certo che, con la sua roba, ci divertiremo...' si era mosso in fretta, direzione sala relax degli Avengers. Non ci entrava da cinque anni, ma avrebbe scommesso il suo arco che Bucky stesse lì, buttato sul divano, a chiacchierare con l'amichetto del cuore. Come si dimostrò!

Gli fece una strana impressione rientrarvi: era per una buona ragione e non si formalizzò!

'Ciao...'bracciolo', avremmo bisogno di un favore!' andrò dritto al sodo.

Il Soldato d'Inverno sorrise 'Mi mancava, il tuo nomignolo...sorvoliamo, Falco, sei bravo in questo. Che ti serve?' era gentile, come al solito. Steve accanto.

'Ci serve, in realtà. Spiegavo al mio allievo che nessuno maneggia le armi come te. Ho pensato potessi darci una dimostrazione, con qualche tuo gioiellino, se ti va! Si tratterebbe di un momento didattico, di approfondimento professionale, con un vero maestro' lo solleticò, sul vivo.

Il giovane arciere non stava più nella pelle.

'La Tyler approva?' Barnes era titubante.

Clint, un'espressione ambigua, annuì, facendo il vago.

'Quand'è così, preparatevi! Mi sono arrivati dei mitragliatori a canne rotanti dal Mossad e li debbo provare...sarà uno sballo! Rogers, ti unisci a noi, bello? Io e te contro Barton e figlio?' Buck lo sollecitò ed il Capitano si alzò dal divano, seguendoli.

'Non sono mai stata in un posto del genere! E' fantastico' Kelly girava, con Rafflesia, all'interno di un negozio di abbigliamento di una nota marca italiana. Vestiti di qualità e molto ben fatti, linee giovanili e sportive. Per ragazzi.

In mano, una busta di stoffa gigante fornita dalla commessa, riempita all'inverosimile di tutti i capi che le erano piaciuti. L'aveva spronata la Tyler, incitandola a provarli nel camerino, per comprendere cosa le stesse meglio.

Quando si era spogliata ed aveva visto la biancheria lisa e da bambina, la mora si era allontanata, occhi al cielo, per recuperare un intimo decente, più adatto ad un adolescente...col Falco come padre, era il minimo da aspettarsi!

Tre completi, uno color carne, uno bianco ed uno verde chiaro, in pizzo, con reggiseno a balconcino e gli slip di dimensioni adeguate e non gigantesche come la tenda del circo, da cui proveniva.

'Indossane uno e poi scegliamo qualcosa' la invitò.

'Sono meravigliosi, in che occasioni dovrò metterli?' domandò, ingenuamente.

'Tutti i giorni, Kelly, oramai sei una donna...' le ricordò.

'Ha ragione sua madre' commentò la commessa, che le stava aiutando 'e le stanno d'incanto!'.

'Ti ha scambiato per mia mamma...in fondo, ci somigliamo un po', per via dei capelli...' la fissò, felice, quando si trovarono da sole.

'E' un complimento per me, tesoro, dico sul serio' le dette un bacino e sollecitò le sue scelte.

'Che ne pensi?' indicò dei pantaloni scuri e un maglioncino di lana.

'Perfetti; vorrei prenderti tutti gli altri che hai provato, se me lo permetti...si tratta di un mio regalo...devi misurare le scarpe…hai bisogno di un giubbotto nuovo o un cappotto invernale...tieni su qualcosa e butta i tuoi vecchi abiti nel cestino del pattume!'.

'Non so se posso accettare...' era in difficoltà, suo padre come avrebbe reagito?

'Ho capito l'antifona, con Clint ci parlo io!' la tranquillizzò, senza rendersi conto che non sarebbe stato così semplice.

Quando le vide arrivare, al piano terra della base dove avevano appuntamento, sorridenti e bellissime, infatti, si inalberò. A dir poco!

Kelly, deliziosa, indossava degli stivaletti bassi neri, un paio di jeans blu scuri elasticizzati con delle applicazioni, una camicia chiara ed un cardigan mélange. Sopra, una lunga collana di bigiotteria ed una sciarpina colorata. Al braccio, una borsa di cuoio, anch'essa nera, ed un cappottino grigio. Reggeva diverse buste di carta, almeno quattro ed altrettante il Vice Direttore. Dalla forma e dal brand, scarpe e vestiti, costosi.

Comprese immediatamente l'accaduto. Intanto che Johnny, gioioso dopo il pomeriggio trascorso, si esprimeva con la sua amica 'Sei splendida', lui cominciò lo sproloquio contro Rafflesia. Nemmeno la salutò, le si piazzò a dieci centimetri dal viso 'Come ti è venuto in mente di comprare quelle cose a mia figlia? Devi imparare a farti gli affari tuoi, non sei sua madre! Te l'ho spiegato, decine di volte, che non voglio la carità tua e di nessun altro...e lei non è il tuo giocattolo, la bambolina da vestire' si interruppe, per riprendere fiato, stravolto, la donna pallida e nervosa.

'Papà, per favore, voleva essere solo gentile, non fare così' Kelly si mise in mezzo, l'altro era furioso.

'Gentile...' si rivolgeva sempre alla mora, aggressivo e spietato 'sei un'impicciona, altro che gentile. Lo hai fatto di proposito, per umiliarci, per umiliare me, sai che non gliele avrei potute regalare e le hai prese al posto mio, senza nemmeno avere la decenza di chiedermelo! Kelly, ridai al Vice Direttore Tyler ciò che ha acquistato...si farà rimborsare! E vai a cambiarti, coi tuoi vecchi vestiti!'.

'No! Intendo tenerli e, comunque, ho gettato via quella robaccia' la ragazza si oppose.

'Cosa?'.

'Li ho buttati, erano indecenti! Questi abiti sono miei, sono un regalo di Rafflesia, non li ho rubati...' iniziò a piangere, silenziosamente. Per di più, diversi dipendenti ed agenti si erano avvicinati, per ascoltare la piazzata.

Il Falco la guardò, dispiaciuto e incazzato nero...era tutta colpa della donna di fronte a sé, che lo scrutava, coi suoi occhi magnetici. 'Vedi che hai combinato? Sei il nostro capo e prendo ordini da te...da qui in avanti, però, sta fuori dalla vita mia e di mia figlia!' l'ultimo strillo.

'Clint, ascoltami bene' lo bisbigliò, profondamente addolorata, avvicinandoglisi al viso, ancora di più, e poggiando a terra le buste che teneva in mano 'ho comperato i vestiti a Kelly perché ritenevo fosse meglio indossasse qualcosa di consono alla sua età e, soprattutto, perché mi faceva piacere…le voglio molto bene, anche se non è mia figlia. Soltanto questo. Se vuoi vederci qualcosa di terribile, fallo pure. Puoi riportare gli abiti al negozio o bruciarli, non me ne frega niente. Fai come ritieni'.

Barton rimase senza parole, vedendola andar via, a testa bassa, a seguito delle offese ricevute, ed osservando sua figlia in lacrime, fra le braccia di Johnny, che le carezzava i capelli!

La scenata del Falco l'aveva destabilizzata. Era triste e molto avvilita. Aveva spento il cellulare. La notizia del litigio già si era sparsa ed aveva dovuto arginare la preoccupazione di Bucky e le lamentele di Tony. Si era portata a casa una montagna di carte da esaminare, lasciandole intonse sul tavolo. Udì il campanello. Non aspettava nessuno...appena aperta la porta, Kelly, che singhiozzava, uno zaino in spalla, l'abbracciò stretta stretta, mormorando 'Posso stare qui?'.

La fece entrare e sedere sul divano. Portò dei kleenex ed un bicchier d'acqua.

'Stai bene? Che succede?' domandò, tesa.

'Ho discusso con mio padre, mi ha ammonito ad avere rapporti personali con te e Johnny. Pure a parlarvi, se non per lavoro; domani riporterà i vestiti al negozio...sono miei...mi sono opposta. Si è arrabbiato e mi ha messo in punizione, in camera mia. Mi sono chiusa dentro e sono scappata dalla finestra. Johnny mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo. Posso rimanere con te...per favore?' lo chiese, ancora, fra le lacrime.

Gesù...la famiglia Barton, che guaio!

Le toccò essere chiara 'Sì, certo, ad una condizione. Devo chiamare Clint e dirglielo. Sarà preoccupato da morire e non voglio mentirgli. Kelly, non posso evitarlo, vista la discussione odierna'.

'Si precipiterà, mi sgriderà, vorrà che torni a casa, pianterà il solito casino!' piangeva, di nuovo.

'Non credo, fidati'.

Kelly conosceva il caro genitore piuttosto bene. Non appena il Vice Direttore gli aveva telefonato per spiegare l'accaduto, aveva interrotto la conversazione e non aveva risposto ad alcuna sua chiamata. Così la Tyler era scesa, tuta e scarpe da ginnastica, sotto il portone, ad attenderlo, per evitare di vedere scorrere il sangue sul parquet del proprio soggiorno.

Da lontano, lo aveva osservato strombazzare col clacson alle altre auto, come un folle, fino a parcheggiare, salendo sul marciapiede col fuoristrada dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che gli aveva procurato. Era pallidissimo, spettinato, la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, la sigaretta fra le labbra gettata senza neanche spegnerla, appena messo piede a terra. 'Dove cazzo sta?' aveva sibilato.

'E' nel mio appartamento, non vuole vederti. Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere? Un caffè? Un cappuccino?' tentò di rabbonirlo.

'No, fammi salire!' sempre più agitato.

'Calmati, peggiorerai le cose, se vai su contro la sua volontà' ogni ragionamento le parve inutile; non ci sentiva proprio, quando si trattava della figlia.

'Fammi salireeeee' le strillò in faccia, come alla base, qualche ora prima.

Lei rifletté che non avrebbe potuto impedirglielo, per lo meno fisicamente. E che i suoi metodi, in precedenza, avevano funzionato. D'un tratto gli si strusciò col viso, sulla guancia, languida, le labbra morbide che lo sfioravano.

Il Falco si bloccò. Un'altra volta…non ci sarebbe cascato…no, no! C'era di mezzo Kelly!

'Fammi passare' le ordinò.

La donna, rimasta accanto, gli sfiorò l'angolo delle labbra, con la bocca. Lo sentì rabbrividire ed emettere un gemito.

'Non attacca…spostati!' era una bugia bella grossa: era stato la fine del mondo, si sentiva elettrizzato.

Rafflesia lo sbaciucchiò, sulla bocca, un colpetto con la punta della lingua, proprio all'interno delle labbra 'Se non ti tranquillizzi e vieni a bere qualcosa con me, sarà l'ultimo bacio che ti darò…l'unico…Prendere o lasciare, Barton!'. Non era uno scherzo e non era un gioco.

Cavolo, prendere…in fondo, dieci minuti, cosa avrebbero cambiato? Nulla! Non si sarebbe fatto convincere a tornare a casa e sarebbe salito per trascinare via Kelly per i capelli! Lui era un duro!

'Hai vinto, Vice Direttore!' le sussurrò.

'Vinco sempre io, Falco…' staccandosi, gli indicò, una caffetteria all'altro lato della strada 'lì fanno dei cappuccini ottimi!'.

La seguì, ripensando a quel contatto carnale che l'aveva fatto stare così bene, per pochi secondi.

Davanti alla schiuma bianca della bevanda, si sentì svuotato, smarrito. Molto stanco.

Un cucciolo abbandonato dal proprietario al bordo dell'autostrada, le parve, e si intenerì. Senza contare la meravigliosa sensazione della sua pelle, sotto le labbra. 'Mi sembra ti sia quietato. Vuoi parlare di quello che ti assilla tanto? Sembra tu abbia un peso sul cuore' era stata dolce, gentile.

'Dopo tutto quello che ti ho sputato addosso?' incerto, si stupì dei suoi modi. Aveva intuito come si sentisse. Come al solito.

'Me ne farò una ragione! Ti incazzi a morte e poi rifletti, e ti plachi, sei fatto così, hai il tuo carattere…Per di più, cinque minuti fa, ti ho quasi baciato, fagiano…dai…sfogati!' tentò di farlo aprire, un mano sulla sua.

Era sempre tanto aperta, disponibile…cedette 'Kelly mi odia, con lei sbaglio sempre. Non riesco nemmeno a mantenerla, la prendono in giro per colpa mia; per di più, da quando ci siamo conosciuti, vede la differenza, tra noi. Fra come sei tu e come sono io…oggi, non solo per i vestiti ma per il litigio con l'altra recluta; non voleva dirmi nulla e a te ha raccontato quanto avvenuto, senza colpoferire…un disastro, su tutta la linea…per questo ero tanto arrabbiato…'.

Rafflesia rise 'Sei uno sciocco! Ti adora, pende dalle tue labbra. Cerca la tua approvazione, in ogni cosa, soprattutto quando si allena. Sei suo padre e un uomo, è normale che voglia confidarsi con una femmina, con cui può condividere argomenti e pensieri. Non rammaricartene. Forse dovresti essere un pochino più attento al momento che sta passando ora. Quando si è spogliata nel camerino, ho notato che indossava le mutandine che si comprerebbero ad un bebè. Non è più la tua bambina, è una donna. Clint…sembra che tu voglia impedirle di avere contatti di amicizia con me e con Johnny…è vero? Eri serio?'.

L'altro era in difficoltà 'Glielo ho strillato contro in un momento di rabbia, mi aveva esasperato…e ecco…la verità è vorrei evitare relazioni sentimentali fra i miei allievi…fra lei e Johnny c'è del tenero e non so come arginarlo…'.

'Ah…ecco il punto…devi lasciarle vivere la sua vita. Se non le permetterai di fare quello che desidera o frequentare chi ama, lo cercherà, disperatamente…spesso, l'attrazione fra le persone non è controllabile razionalmente' terminò.

Gli sembrò un riferimento evidente ed esplicito a ciò che c'era fra loro…'Che mi consigli?' un piano lo aveva, ne era sicuro.

'Facciamo così. La chiamo al telefono e te la passo: ti scusi, le dici che hai esagerato, che stanotte può dormire a casa mia e che domattina ci passi a prendere per trascorrere la giornata insieme, voi tre arcieri ed io. Anzi, ci vediamo qui alle nove. Avverto Johnny. Fare qualcosa di piacevole, aiuterà' espose il suo progetto, dettagliatamente.

Barton annuì, sicuro che sua figlia non avrebbe voluto parlargli, ma la Tyler la convinse, in un baleno. Fece ammenda, addirittura acconsentendo che tenesse i vestiti, con la promessa di incontrarsi il giorno seguente.

Era così contento che, nell'accomiatarsi, abbracciò Rafflesia, traendola verso di sé. 'Grazie di tutto e scusa per prima, a volte sono proprio un fagiano…e non è vero che ti voglio fuori dalla mia vita' le mormorò, gli occhi fissi nei suoi…Era tanto bella, la bramava, ci si struggeva nell'anima...non si fermò…la baciò…le labbra, ardenti, avide di lei, il sapore del cappuccino, la lingua che cercava la sua in un incrocio tenero ed intenso. Un unico lunghissimo intreccio di sensi, prima di lasciarla andare.

'Mi piace casa tua. E' semplice, elegante. Pensi potrò avere un appartamento simile, fra qualche anno, tutto mio?' Kelly lo chiese.

Entrambe erano nel letto matrimoniale, una pizza in un cartone, nel mezzo, da dividere, e una bottiglia di Coca Cola con due bicchieri. Indosso, per entrambe, i pigiami della Tyler.

'Certo! Puoi diventare quello che vuoi e fare quello che vuoi. Sei intelligente, talentuosa, bella!'.

'Dici? Vedremo…che fanno i tuoi genitori? Sono molto ricchi? Si vede che hai studiato!' le domandò.

Rafflesia sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, odiava parlarne 'Non lo so, mi hanno abbandonato sul sagrato di una chiesa e non li ho mai conosciuti'.

La ragazzina era sconvolta 'Scusa…'.

'Sono stata data in affidamento ad un paio di famiglie, poi, compiuta la maggiore età, mi sono emancipata. Studiavo di notte per l'università e lavoravo di giorno. Per caso, un amico mi parlò dell'Agenzia. Facemmo una selezione; presero me e non lui. Mi sono appassionata alle attività dello S.H.I.E.L.D., sono diventata un'operativa molto apprezzata e Tony Stark mi ha voluto come Vice Direttore, questo è tutto; come vedi, si possono ottenere buoni risultati nella vita e nella professione, anche senza genitori ricchi…anzi, anche senza genitori' rise, amaramente.

'Ho speranze…ne ho uno, pure fagiano!' Kelly fece una battuta e l'altra si sbellicò dalle risate.

'Clint è un ottimo padre' divenne subito seria 'ha lasciato tutto per te, ciò che più amava, essere un Avenger e tirare con l'arco, al livello in cui lo faceva in Agenzia. Ha mollato i suoi amici…non credo si possa amare qualcuno più di così'. Gesù, era diventata un avvocato difensore, di quelli bravi. Con un unico cliente!

'E' vero, lo adoro. Certo, ha un caratteraccio in apparenza; in realtà è dolce, affettuoso, premuroso!' la figlia volle tesserne le lodi.

'Nei tuoi confronti, certamente. Nei rapporti con gli altri, meno!' la mora la contraddisse.

'Battibecca sempre con te perché gli piaci molto!' Kelly lo affermò, con sicurezza.

'Te lo ha detto lui?' chiese, curiosa.

'No, non ce n'è bisogno, lo conosco; posso farti una domanda…intima?' era in imbarazzo.

'Proviamo' stavolta le sfuggiva il nocciolo della questione.

'Ci hai fatto sesso?' era rossa come un peperone.

'Come ti è venuto in mente? No…stasera, però, mi ha dato un bacio…' le era sfuggito, cavolo! Ce l'aveva in testa, quell'emozione, non l'aveva trattenuta nei pensieri e nella voce.

'Ne parlano tutti, alla base. Stareste bene, insieme, ed io ne sarei contenta…com'è stato il bacio? E' bravo? Solo uno?' una miriade di questioni.

Fu sincera 'Bellissimo…e…diciamo uno e mezzo…' il mezzo quello che gli aveva dato lei; il bacio vero, quello del Falco.

'Beata te! Io non ho mai baciato nessuno…' la ragazza si buttò sul letto, supina, a guardare il soffitto, con un trancio di pizza rossa in mano.

'Succederà prima di quanto pensi!' commentò il Vice Direttore.

'Magari!…sai, non posso entrare nei dettagli…ho incontrato un tipo fantastico…' era imbambolata, persa nelle proprie riflessioni, mentre glielo diceva…non ne fece il nome...la Tyler una mezza idea l'aveva…intera, per la verità.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 La cosa più bella è trascorrere del tempo con chi ami**

Avevano chiacchierato quasi tutta la notte e si erano divertite moltissimo. In ascensore la Tyler era stata chiara 'Puoi venire da me quando ti pare, per parlare, per un pigiama party. I problemi con tuo padre, e con chiunque altro, devi risolverli, chiarendoti...scappare non è mai una buona soluzione, così come fare a botte'.

La piccola aveva annuito, seria. Avrebbe rivisto il nervoso genitore e… Johnny. Le parve che Rafflesia fosse molto emozionata. Avevano impiegato parecchio tempo a truccarsi, e, complice il sonno perduto, erano in ritardo.

Cosa di cui il rosso si stava lamentando. 'Falco, perché le donne fanno sempre aspettare?' commentava, appoggiato al fuoristrada dell'Agenzia 'Io sono venuto con la metro e sono arrivato puntuale'.

Clint, finendo la solita sigaretta, pensava la stessa cosa. Il cuore in gola. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare sua figlia, con le sue velleità adolescenziali, dopo il litigio, e Rafflesia dopo il bacio. Non sapeva quale fosse la prova più difficile...le vide uscire dal portone, meravigliose e tese, entrambe.

'Ragazzino, perché l'attesa aumenta il desiderio!' rispose, convinto.

Caspita, aveva ragione! Un poeta romantico!

Kelly ruppe il ghiaccio, correndo verso suo papà: il viso sofferente l'aveva colpita ed aveva riflettuto sulle parole del Vice Direttore 'Perdonami, non volevo farti preoccupare'.

Quello quasi si commosse, abbracciandola, uno sguardo alla moretta. C'era il suo zampino, era ovvio.

'Buongiorno, Falco! Non è che stai a secco e ci tocca spingere, vero?' la Tyler, jeans, camicia e felpa, fece una battuta, rivolta all'auto.

'Ho fatto il pieno, capo, non sapendo esattamente dove volessi andare' rispose, gli occhi nei suoi, complice, aprendole, galante, lo sportello del passeggero anteriore.

Salirono tutti. 'Un po' di buona musica, senza non posso vivere!' la donna inserì il cavetto del telefono nella presa e fece partire la solita playlist 'l'ho scaricata dal Quinjet...adoro queste canzoni'. Lo fissò e ordinò, digitando l'indirizzo sul navigatore 'Oggi tutti al nuovo outlet, aperto da poco!'.

'Dicono sia splendido... è triste, non possiamo comperare nulla' il rosso si lamentò.

'Belli, non guardate me!' Clint si mise sulla difensiva.

Rafflesia rise.

'Che hai in mente? Tu sei diabolica...' la spronò.

'Per divertirsi, non bisogna acquistare per forza. Andremo nei negozi, proveremo i vestiti che ci piacciono, i nuovi lettori musicali, i tablet...Non so voi...io intendo far impazzire le commesse, tutto il giorno!' propose.

I ragazzi erano colpiti 'Forte...Non ci avevo mai pensato...' Kelly sembrò contenta.

'Bisogna farsi girare il cervello! Noi ieri ci siamo impegnati, con la collaborazione di Bucky!' s'intromise Barton, in vena di chiacchiere.

'Siamo stati fenomenali! Abbiamo giocato con le sue armi, e alla fine io e Clint ci siamo sfidati, con lui e Steve...ed abbiamo vinto…che soddisfazione battere il Soldato d'Inverno e Capitan America!' Johnny aggiunse.

'O mio Dio...James si sarà suicidato! Come lo avete convinto a farvi toccare i suoi gioiellini?' Rafflesia era perplessa.

'Ehm, ehm, il Falco gli ha fatto intendere che lo avessi suggerito tu...' ammise il ragazzo, complice.

'Clint Barton, ottima idea! Vedo che apprendi, dalla migliore, l'arte della diplomazia!' rise.

'In effetti, Barnes e Rogers sono rimasti molto male di essere stati sconfitti...hanno perso, e non di misura...ci hanno schernito, all'inizio, chiamandoci Barton e figlio, per fare i gradassi, ma gliele abbiamo suonate, siamo super affiatati!' ne era fiero.

'Capo, non stai con Bucky, vero? Girano dei pettegolezzi...' l'allievo si buttò. Kelly gli dette un pizzicotto, per farlo tacere.

Clint fece un colpo di tosse, la mora non si scompose 'Col 'bracciolo'? Assolutamente no!?'.

'Te lo avevo detto, Johnny!' dal posto di guida, il Falco, risentito, lo fulminò 'pure tu lo chiami così! Il soprannome l'ho inventato io!'.

'Sì, mica si offende! James, in effetti, è l'unico con cui abbia dei rapporti più personali. Gli Avengers, come sai, sono un gruppo molto chiuso ed, in generale, non amano prendere ordini, figurati da me!'.

L'uomo annuì.

'Che si fa? Ci dividiamo?' chiese Kelly, appena messo piede nella cittadella outlet.

'Temo che i ragazzi vogliano stare un po' per conto proprio, Falco. Propongo un gioco che potremo fare separati, per rivederci a pranzo, al McDonald's. Poi trascorreremo il pomeriggio insieme!' la Tyler si era organizzata: impreparata, mai!

'Dicci tutto!' la spronò Clint.

'Il gioco è questo. Ognuno di voi hai in tasca, sicuramente, cinque dollari. Dovrete acquistare un regalo, un oggetto, destinato alla persona, il cui nome sarà sul biglietto che pescherete, che non costi più di quella cifra. Scrivete i vostri nomi su un pezzetto di carta!'. Dette loro i foglietti e la penna. Scribacchiarono i nomi e li ripiegarono. Lei fece lo stesso e mise i quattro biglietti fra le mani, unite a conca.

Toccò a Kelly scegliere 'Johnny' gridò, leggendo il nome.

Fu il turno del ragazzo. Sperò di non pescare il Falco, a quello non piaceva mai nulla...fu fortunato 'Evviva. Kelly!' Urlò a sua volta.

'Barton, rimaniamo noi. Forse dovrai prendere qualcosa per te stesso!'.

L'uomo estrasse e lesse 'No, Vice Direttore…dovrò scovare un regalo per te…' Caspita, con cinque dollari! Il gioco era complicato!

'Durante il pranzo, li scarteremo! A più tardi' Rafflesia li salutò, con un sorriso.

I due ragazzi si allontanarono, e Clint si ritrovò solo, improvvisamente. Si mise sulle tracce della Tyler, almeno per avere un'idea…un'altra, oltre all'unica che gli frullava in testa…

La trovò che sbirciava in una vetrina. 'Un indizio? Aiutami, che ti posso prendere? Con cinque dollari...'.

'E' il divertente della competizione, devi ingegnarti, guardare nei negozi'.

'Speravo di passare un po' di tempo solo con te, dopo ieri sera…non ho fatto altro che sognare le tue labbra' le si avvicinò, pericolosamente, e le sbaciucchiò la bocca. Delicato e molto sensuale.

'E' pieno di gente, e non vorrei che ci vedessero i ragazzi' si lamentò. Era stato magnifico assaporare ancora il gusto del Falco, si sentiva tremare le gambe.

'Vieni…' la prese per mano, e la portò dietro il negozio, nella parte della struttura in cemento, accanto alla recinzione. 'Qui non c'è nessuno…' le cinse la vita, con le braccia, spingendola, fino a farla poggiare con la schiena al muro. Rafflesia, il cuore in tumulto, alzò il viso e schiuse le labbra…scomparvero, in un attimo, nella bocca del partner, che tentava di saziare il proprio desiderio. La lingua di lui solleticava la propria, con leggeri colpetti, riprendendo, subito dopo, un ritmo più intenso e frenetico.

La sentì corrisponderlo, con impeto, in un turbine di umori. Si ritrovarono a limonare come due adolescenti, i corpi appiccicati che si strofinavano, vogliosi, accaldati, eccitati.

La donna dovette staccarsi, la situazione era diventata incandescente; se non si fossero fermati, si sarebbero amati lì, in piedi, contro il muro. 'Andiamo a giocare, voglio prenderti un regalo…' lo esortò.

Accondiscese, era fuori di sé, avvinto e sedotto da un'inquietudine unica ed eccezionale. Non riusciva a parlare, per ciò che provava. Si sentiva…vivo!

'Ciao, Falco!' lo baciò sulla guancia, e scappò, velocemente. Fuggì da lui, e dall'uragano emotivo che l'aveva colpita. Era nell'occhio del ciclone delle proprie emozioni più intime. Confusa e sconvolta. Si concentrò, nella ricerca del dono.

Era una vera e propria impresa scovare un presente per la cifra bassa che aveva stanziato. Girò qualche negozio, fino a quando, passando davanti ad un esercizio commerciale che vendeva capi sportivi, vide esposta una t-shirt a sfondo bianco, con le maniche lunghe viola, modello da baseball. Al centro della maglia, sopra il torace, stampati dei centri concentrici violetti, a mo' di bersaglio. Simili a quelli a cui miravano gli arcieri. La tonalità di lilla era quella della tuta di Clint e dei ragazzi! E costava quattro dollari e novantanove centesimi. Il commesso le reperì la taglia giusta e la impacchettò. Le spiegò che erano sottocosto, perché il colore non andava per la maggiore, senza tenersi una battuta sui suoi occhi, la cui sfumatura gli parve identica.

Col bottino nascosto nella borsa a tracolla, proseguì a zonzo, fino al fast food. Kelly e Johnny erano già arrivati, e si erano seduti, Barton sopraggiunse due minuti dopo.

'Ecco la parte bella del gioco! La consegna dei regali!' era esaltata.

'Comincio io' la ragazzina passò al rosso una bustina…identica a quella del negozio dove la Tyler aveva preso la maglia.

Johnny sgranò gli occhi e tirò fuori, quasi all'unisono, il proprio pensiero, da sotto la felpa…medesimo pacchetto! 'So che cos'è!' gridò.

Strapparono la carta, svelti. Era la maglia bianca e viola col bersaglio, per entrambi.

'E' incredibile, quando l'ho vista, l'ho presa immediatamente, per te! Grazie!' Kelly era a mille.

'L'indosseremo, alla base. Sarà fantastico' le rispose l'altro.

Rafflesia recuperò la sua confezione e la diede a Clint, un sorriso sotto i baffi. Le sembrò che stesse per sbottare a ridere, pure lui! 'Non sono stata originale, stavolta!'.

'Nemmeno io, Vice Direttore…mi sto cominciando a preoccupare…squadra sì, così è troppo!' le cedette il suo regalo. Li aprirono, simultaneamente! Due t-shirt speculari, viola, col bersaglio! Cappero…

'Voi arcieri non siete degni di nulla di meno. Se ci ragioniamo, forse non è nemmeno così strano abbiate scelto la stessa maglia. Perché l'hai comperata per me, invece?' chiese al Falco.

'Sei il nostro capo e se non ci avessi trascinato, da tutti i punti di vista, non saremmo arrivati dove siamo. La meriti quanto noi, era un modo per ringraziarti!' confessò.

'Un bel modo…proprio carina…' era colpita, un gesto magnifico.

'La metteremo tutti e quattro insieme…sai che prese in giro!' aggiunse il giovane, intanto che mangiavano.

'Sopravvivremo…vi spiego come passeremo il pomeriggio. Ho visto un negozio con abiti elegantissimi...immaginiamo di dover andare ad una serata di gala e proviamo qualcosa. Quando avremo scelto, ci ritroveremo fuori dai camerini e esamineremo il risultato...' la mora era infervorata.

'E' per le femmine...' si lamentò Johnny.

'Mi piacerebbe tanto vederti con un abito scuro...siamo sempre in tuta o jeans' Kelly lo lusingò e l'altro cedette, all'istante.

Il potere delle donne, rifletté Barton, entrando nella selezionata boutique di lusso, dove la commessa lo squadrò, con i suoi pantaloni ed il giubbotto logori e fuori moda.

Rafflesia fece finta di nulla e le comandò, col tono assertivo che usava allo S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Buongiorno, devo acquistare uno smoking per mio marito e mio figlio e un abito da sera per me e mia figlia. Può mostrarmi qualcosa? Del meglio che avete, oggi voglio spendere'.

Gli altri tre rimasero interdetti. Gli scappò da ridere, quando la donna scattò sugli attenti, precipitandosi a chiamare le colleghe, che li aiutarono, portando nei rispettivi camerini moltissimi vestiti.

Si rincontrarono, non appena pronti.

Quando Clint - pantaloni e giacca nera dello smoking, il risvolto della casacca leggermente più chiaro, camicia bianca ed un farfallino anch'esso nero, le scarpe stringate scure - vide Rafflesia uscire dal camerino, il fiato gli si mozzò nel petto.

Indossava una tuta nera, in seta, con i pantaloni palazzo e la cinta in vita, davanti un semplice scollo rotondo, le maniche di pizzo nero trasparente. Il retro del corpetto era esclusivamente in pizzo, la pelle a vista, senza reggiseno e con una lunga chiusura lampo metallica, tempestata di brillantini piccolissimi, che terminava sul pantalone, all'altezza del solco delle natiche. Decolleté nere, molto alte e una pochette color argento squadrata, completavano la mise.

'Sei bellissima…vorrei fossimo solo io te' mormorò, limitrofo; lei gli carezzò la guancia, facendogli l'occhiolino. 'Già…sei splendido e sexy, fagiano!'.

I ragazzi erano più intimiditi. Si presentò il giovane arciere, un completo grigio scuro, con la giacca a tre bottoni ed il gilet, una camicia bianca coi gemelli, la cravatta bordeaux che richiamava il fazzoletto nel taschino. Un elegante ed attraente giovane uomo.

Attese la sua amica…sospirò, quando Kelly entrò; alle sue spalle, il padre fece lo stesso. Un abito spettacolare. Senza maniche, il corpetto rosa chiaro, incrociato sul seno, una gonna a vita alta bluette con stampate delle orchidee dai petali rosati, dei sandali aperti, color tortora.

'Sei favolosa…il contenente è di gran lusso, ma è sempre il contenuto che fa la differenza' sparò un altro dei suoi complimenti e lei ridacchiò.

'Prima che torni la commessa, proporrei un ballo, che ne dite? Dovete allenarvi, il mese prossimo ci sarà l'annuale festa delle reclute… la organizzo io' se ne vantò.

'Ti pareva, Vice Direttore, un'altra delle tue magiche idee…non c'è la musica, non si può!' Barton la prese in giro.

'Invece, sì'. Afferrò il telefono e fece partire 'Chasing cars' una delle canzoni della playlist. Lo poggiò su una sedia e dette la mano al Falco, per invitarlo a danzare. Lui la prese e le si accostò, per iniziare il ballo.

I ragazzi fecero altrettanto, emozionati. La melodia era romantica, dolce, le parole del testo rappresentavano il senso dell'amore.

Clint fissava, adorante, la Tyler, negli occhi ametista; lei lo contraccambiava, languida. Dopo qualche attimo, lo sguardo gli finì sull'etichetta del vestito, a cui era legato un cordoncino, con il cartellino del prezzo…esorbitante, un patrimonio, perfino per l'outlet. Si bloccò, smettendo di ballare, una considerazione spiacevolissima nella testa.

'Non ti va più?' lo interpellò, meravigliata.

'Non è questo…Rafflesia, è riduttivo dirti che mi piaci molto, da tempo non sentivo un trasporto così, per una donna. Fra noi due non può funzionare, siamo troppo diversi. L'ho capito solo ora, vedendoti con questo abito che non potrò mai regalarti. Non ho nulla da darti, niente di niente. Sono un fallito, uno squattrinato, senza arte né parte, ancora in cerca della strada giusta da percorrere. Neanche so se riuscirò a rientrare negli Avengers e che sarà della vita mia e di mia figlia...meglio dare, adesso, un taglio a quello che c'è fra noi, soffriremo meno…credimi, mi dispiace tantissimo' glielo sussurrò, affranto. In quel momento, convinto delle proprie parole.

Non udì alcuna sua risposta. La osservò, stupefatta ed addolorata, staccarsi da lui, per rientrare nel camerino, gli occhi lucidi, non prima di aver ripreso il telefono e comunicato ai presenti che fosse ora di andare.

Si erano spogliati in fretta, rimettendo i propri abiti, per tornare di corsa a New York, in un tragitto che ai ragazzi parve allucinante. Niente più playlist e zero conversazione. Zero assoluto.

La Tyler guardava fuori dal finestrino, il viso a destra, evitando qualsiasi contatto col Falco, che, nervosissimo, accelerava, appena possibile, per abbreviare il disastroso viaggio.

L'aveva lasciata sotto casa sua, per riaccompagnare Johnny. Non li aveva salutati e non era da lei.

'Papà, porca miseria, che hai combinato? L'hai fatta arrabbiare?' Kelly era l'agitazione in persona.

'Non ti ha detto una parola ed aveva un viso molto triste...Falco, spiegaci che è successo. Siamo preoccupati! E siamo una squadra! La tua! La vostra!' Johnny insistette.

Lo avevano stremato, cedette 'Siamo troppo differenti. Non funzionerà mai. È affascinante, intelligente, ricca… io uno sfigato. Quando capirà come sono, non vorrà più saperne. Ho chiuso prima!' .

'Lo sa già come sei e le sei piaciuto così...quando siete arrivati alla base, eri uno straccio. Ti ha conosciuto nelle condizioni peggiori!' il rosso ribadì.

'Era contentissima del bacio che vi siete scambiati, ne ha parlato tutta la notte' sua figlia si sbottonò.

'Cacchio, te lo ha detto...'.

'Mi ha raccontato che è stata abbandonata da neonata e data in affido. Si è fatta da sola, non è benestante di famiglia. Papà, Rafflesia è come noi!' sua figlia provò a convincerlo.

Questo non lo avrebbe mai immaginato: ecco perché lo comprendeva così bene e lo aveva aiutato!

'Lo sanno tutti, Falco, solo tu ne eri ignaro e non ci sei arrivato, perché vivi di preconcetti. E ti è sfuggito il senso di questa giornata e dei suoi giochi. Ci ha voluto dimostrare che i soldi non fanno la felicità e che, per stare bene, non serve averne a palate. Che la cosa più bella è trascorrere del tempo con chi ami...' prese la mano di Kelly e la carezzò, prima di scendere, arrivati allo S.H.I.E.L.D..

Il ragazzo era giovane ma molto più sensibile ed attento di lui.

'Senza contare che le brillano gli occhi, quando ti guarda…Hanno ragione i tuoi amici...sei un vero fagiano, e poco sveglio...ciao, a lunedì' li salutò, angosciato.

Aveva trascorso una domenica orribile. Era uscita con un amico, con Clint nella testa. Se ne era invaghita già guardando i suoi filmati, pur non conoscendolo affatto. Quando si erano incontrati, se ne era sentita attratta, terribilmente, come una calamita. Era fantastico, sotto tanti punti di vista. Tuttavia, era il suo capo ed il progetto arcieri una priorità, per cui aveva tentato di frenare ciò che provava, senza riuscire. Standoci a contatto, aveva compreso che, per lui, fosse la stessa cosa. Certa che avessero molte affinità in comune, aveva tollerato gli atteggiamenti sgarbati ed ambigui. Quel tira e molla che è alla base della tensione sessuale fra due persone che si desiderano. Pensava di averlo un minimo conquistato, che si fidasse, che avesse capito che tipo di donna fosse. Invece, dopo i baci appassionati, era stato molto chiaro. Nemmeno stavano insieme e le aveva straziato il cuore. Si sentiva male, al solo pensiero di dover continuare la loro convivenza lavorativa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 Attrazione incontrollabile**

'Vice Direttore, venga! I giovani arcieri hanno battuto il Falco. È la prima volta e Stark sta offrendo da bere a tutti, come gli aveva chiesto. Vuole che scenda' una matricola l'avvisò. Lo sapeva, sarebbe accaduto… non immaginava così presto.

Ogni tanto li guardava esercitarsi, dal monitor della propria stanza. Provava a incontrare Clint il meno possibile. Per cui niente più 'cubo', niente più gare, niente più pranzi: un po' li stava trascurando.

Raggiunse gli altri, al solito bar. Tony aveva ordinato due bottiglie di champagne, da far stappare a Kelly e Johnny, una ciascuno, ma questi ultimi non erano affatto contenti.

Sapevano di aver fatto più centri di Barton senior, esclusivamente perché era fuori forma. Peggio...distratto e con la mente altrove.

Ora, era tra la Romanoff e Banner, indifferente. Le era parso che l'avesse guardata con interesse… non si illuse.

Le toccava fronteggiare le battute del Direttore 'Il tuo progetto si sta realizzando, alla perfezione. Spetta a te l'onore del brindisi. Che dirai, stavolta?'.

Non si poteva esimere, la stavano fissando tutti. I ragazzi, soprattutto. Strinse i denti, sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime, il cervello in tilt.

Vedova Nera la scrutava. Il Vice Direttore, sempre perfetta, indosso un vestitino corto al ginocchio nero a pois bianchi, con il labbro che tremava? Mai vista in quello stato. E non si era voltata verso Clint, nemmeno una volta. Era come se fossero trasparenti, l'una per l'altro.

La russa aveva assistito alla performance dei giovani arcieri. Erano bravi, bravissimi, ma la vittoria nasceva dagli errori di Barton. Nelle ultime due settimane, sembrava fosse stato crocifisso. Quando si erano incontrati, un paio di volte, in occasioni informali, era rimasto zitto, in un angolo, sigarette e scotch a gogo, come ai tempi più bui. Lei e gli Avengers avevano chiesto a Tony di convocarlo, viste le pessime performance con l'arco di cui erano stati testimoni e lo aveva fatto, con un tono niente affatto amichevole. Senza scoprire granché, l'altro aveva minimizzato e non si era sbottonato. C'era un nesso con lo strano atteggiamento della Tyler, era ovvio.

'Lo faccio io, se permetti!' il Falco non aveva resistito, la moretta era in estrema difficoltà e si era buttato a salvarla 'Ho molto meno stile del nostro Vice Direttore, come sapete. Sarò breve…brindo alle persone speciali… quando si è tanto fortunati da incontrarle, bisognerebbe tentare l'impossibile per non perderle'. Gli era uscito, dal cuore, che nonostante tutti i bei propositi, batteva per la donna dagli occhi ametista...e batteva forte! Fece cin cin con i suoi allievi, intanto che gli altri brindavano.

Gli astanti ritennero che lo avesse detto per recuperare il rapporto con i vecchi amici, che, diversamente, ci lessero ben altro. Rafflesia tentò di non interpretare in alcun modo quelle parole, fu solo contenta si fosse espresso al proprio posto. Passandogli accanto, bisbigliò 'Grazie, Falco' nulla più. Lui abbassò la testa, senza riuscire a risponderle.

La mora si mosse verso il corridoio, per tornare in stanza a lavorare.

'Tyler?' Natasha la fermò 'Sto organizzando un cena per il mio compleanno, venerdì prossimo, una cosa intima, a casa. Mi farebbe piacere se venissi. Ti mando l'indirizzo via Messenger'. Si spostò, simulando l'avesse chiamata suo marito, lasciandola piuttosto interdetta.

Bruce lo aveva afflitto. Gli aveva chiesto la conferma della partecipazione alla festa di Nat, più di una volta. Non che morisse dalla voglia di andarci, ma la russa lo aveva invitato, e non si erano rivolti la parola in molte occasioni, prima di allora.

Con l'idea di rinsaldare i vecchi legami, e dopo molte raccomandazioni a sua figlia che rimaneva a casa da sola, si era diretto all'appartamento dei due. Ci aveva trovato i suoi amici e, in fondo al soggiorno, in piedi, a chiacchierare con Bucky, un vestito col corpetto nero, senza maniche, che sfumava in una gonna a spicchi, bianca e nera, di una stoffa impalpabile, gli alti sandali scuri sulle gambe nude, Rafflesia…incantevole e seducente! Si era voltata, un solo sguardo sfuggente, tornando, con l'attenzione, sul suo interlocutore.

'Clint, bello, che racconti?' Thor lo aveva raggiunto, affilati Rogers, Banner e Stark.

'Niente, nessuna novità' mormorò, più che inquieto. Lui era in jeans e con la solita camicia quadrettata.

'Ecco l'aperitivo!' Natasha si piazzò, in mezzo a loro, con un vassoio dalle dimensioni esagerate, stracolmo di appetitose tartine, porgendoglielo, per farli servire.

James e la Tyler si diressero verso il gruppo, per unirsi agli altri.

'Sono buonissime' la moretta, assaggiandone una, si complimentò.

'Merito del catering, se vuoi ti do il numero per la festa delle matricole!' la padrona di casa si offrì.

'Grazie, mi ero già attivata per il cibo, l'evento è fra una decina di giorni, come sapete' approfittò, Vedova Nera le aveva fornito l'occasione per parlare di un argomento che le stava a cuore. 'Anzi, volevo sapere se quest'anno ci farete l'onore di partecipare! I ragazzi ci terrebbero molto'. In precedenza, non si erano mai visti.

'Perché no? Io e Bruce ci saremo!' Nat accettò, incredibilmente e senza forzature.

'Va bene…ve lo dico prima: non ballo, non insistete, per nessun motivo, che mi vergogno…' Thor si unì.

'Non amo molto le feste...se andiamo tutti, ci posso pensare' Rogers era incerto.

'Dovrò, per forza, sono il Direttore!' Stark si sentì indispensabile.

'Chiaro, Rafflesia, verrò; anzi, posso farti da cavaliere?' James glielo chiese, davanti a tutti.

Lei titubò, ingoiando l'ultimo pezzo di tartina che aveva in mano.

Gli Avengers fissarono Clint, all'unisono, glaciale, patito, disperato.

Bucky continuò, ridendo 'Lasciamo stare, fa conto che non te l'abbia proposto…meglio evitare volatili stecchiti, sulla moquette dei coniugi Banner, il giorno del compleanno di Nat!'.

'Appunto, che a pulire i vostri casini, ci ho sempre dovuto pensare io!' la russa proseguì, per stemperare la tensione. 'Vado a scaldare le pietanze, mi dai una mano, Vice Direttore? Ti vedo più esperta di me ad accendere il forno!' la portò via, facendo l'occhiolino a Bruce.

'Vieni alla festa, Falco?' Banner si lanciò.

'No!'.

'Come sarebbe no? Chi farà da chaperon alle reclute? Pensavo tu e la Tyler!' Rogers si era stupito.

'Ultimamente, ci frequentiamo poco' gli era uscita, fra i denti. In fondo erano i suoi amici…

'Strano, non l'avevamo capito e non si vede per niente!' Tony si intromise, ironico!

'Ragazzi, siamo come il giorno e la notte, e io… non sono sereno…'.

'Se aspetti quello per fidanzarti con una donna, stai fresco…non sei mai stato sereno in vita tua…' aggiunse Thor.

'Credevo fossi cambiato, dopo averla conosciuta. In meglio…hai accettato la sua auto, cosa che non è da te! Ci hai meravigliato!' Stark era perplesso; per di più l'altro aveva un'espressione stupita.

'La sua macchina? Che intendi?' mormorò.

'L'auto dell'Agenzia che guidi è assegnata a Rafflesia, ce l'hanno in dotazione solo i dirigenti, neanche gli Avengers. Gli agenti le usano per servizio, mica per motivi personali, o per farci avanti ed indietro dal lavoro a casa…non te lo ha detto?' Tony spiegò.

Cavolo, no!

'Non lo ha fatto perché non avresti acconsentito, se lo avessi saputo…è stata carina, adora quel fuoristrada…' Rogers intervenne, a difenderla.

Clint ebbe una folgorazione 'Scusa, Stark, l'Agenzia ha degli appartamenti esterni, per gli operativi?'.

'Oddio, va bene che sono miliardario e filantropo…no, se c'è necessità possono stare allo S.H.I.E.L.D., c'è qualche stanza in più, oltre a quelle delle reclute' rispose, cercando di capire dove volesse arrivare.

'E un fondo per le emergenze…sempre per gli agenti, a cui attingere dei soldi…è previsto?'.

'Soldi…intendi contanti...no, davvero. Perché ti interessa?' era ancora più stupito dal tenore delle domande.

Clint, bianco come un lenzuolo, si sedette accanto a Steve, il volto tra le mani.

'Falco...ti senti male?' chiese Thor.

Male? Uno schifo!

Si sfogò 'Rafflesia mi ha consegnato le chiavi di un appartamento, quando ci siamo conosciuti. Ci sto ancora. E mi dà una busta con dei soldi, per le spese, ogni mese. Ho pensato fossero risorse dell'Agenzia!'.

'Te lo ha detto chiaramente o lo hai immaginato tu?' lo interpellò Bruce.

'Direttamente, no. Lo davo per scontato...'.

'Clint...erano risorse sue...e non mi meraviglia, è una donna generosa. Per questo, gli allievi l'adorano. E non solo loro' Bucky si intromise.

'Aggiungo che quando sei tornato, fosse stato per noi, non avresti rimesso piede allo S.H.I.E.L.D., dato come ci avevi trattato. Lei ha fatto il diavolo a quattro. Ci ha scongiurato. Erano mesi che guardava i tuoi filmati, dopo aver reclutato Johnny. Senza la Tyler, il progetto della squadra di arcieri non esisterebbe, tu non saresti qui e non avresti avuto un'altra possibilità!' Rogers fu chiaro.

'Mi sto incazzando lo stesso...non mi piace essere preso in giro...e nemmeno la carità...ora mi sentirà!' Fece per alzarsi ed il Capitano lo placcò sul divano, fisicamente.

Tony intervenne 'Per non aver accettato il mio prestito, a suo tempo, sei stato vagabondo e ramengo per il paese, con tua figlia adolescente al seguito, cinque anni…una delle tue follie! Se mi avessi ascoltato, saresti rimasto fra noi Avengers, che ti volevamo bene. Che ti vogliamo bene. E sarebbe andato tutto per il verso giusto. Devi ragionare. Non si tratta più di orgoglio e non più solo di te. Siete una squadra! Stavolta fai la scelta giusta. Per favore, prima di parlare con Rafflesia, fatti un esame di coscienza e chiediti perché ti abbia voluto aiutare e, soprattutto, se è vero che siete così diversi!'.

Barton si zittì, parendo calmarsi.

'La carne sarà abbastanza calda?' Romanoff fissava l'arrosto, dal vetro del forno.

'No. Almeno altri dieci minuti...' l'altra consigliò 'Perché hai messo in piedi questa sceneggiata? L'invito e farmi venire, ora, in cucina?'.

Si accorgeva di tutto. Che rottura. 'Per Clint...ultimamente, tira da schifo. A causa tua. Lo conosco da prima e meglio di te. Pensavo volessi un mio parere...'.

'Da quando ti interessa di nuovo del Falco? Ed un parere su cosa?'.

'Era il mio amico più caro, credo lo sia ancora. Raccontami che succede fra voi!'.

Rafflesia sbuffò. In fondo non aveva nulla da perdere. Riassunse gli ultimi avvenimenti.

'Siamo alle solite...certo, qualche arma per fargli cambiare idea, la hai' la squadrò, dalla testa ai piedi.

'Dovrai munirti di ben altro. Ha capito che l'appartamento, i soldi e la macchina non gli sono piovuti dal cielo né dal portafogli dell'Agenzia...' Bruce aveva fatto capolino.

La Tyler aveva il viso del colore del corpetto dell'abito. Chi lo sentiva, il Falco, adesso?

'Strano che il fagiano non si sia già precipitato qui, per una scenata megagalattica...sei un passo avanti!' la russa rise.

'Ti credo, Steve gli sta addosso, con una mossa da giocatore di football' il fidanzato spiegò.

'È stato un bel gesto interessarti a loro...lo avevamo intuito, quando lo abbiamo visto al volante della tua auto...certo, ti sei arrischiata il collo...comunque...sto per servire in tavola. Ho apparecchiato con i segnaposto e ti ho messo di fronte a Barton. Guardalo, nella maniera più sexy che puoi. Sfiorati i capelli, le labbra e qui' indicò sopra il seno 'funziona sempre...di uomo trattasi, anzi di fagiano! È collassato, quando 'il bracciolo' ti ha invitato alla festa delle matricole' le suggerì.

'Con me, in effetti, funziona a pennello! Tentar non nuoce' commentò Banner, stappando il vino.

Il Falco non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso. Mai. Truce ed arrabbiato. Lei aveva provato a fare la sensuale. Accanto aveva 'il bracciolo' che, invece, aveva apprezzato parecchio. La serata, sguardi a parte, scorreva piacevolmente. Le pietanze del catering erano squisite. Gli Avengers chiacchieravano, del più e del meno, e l'avevano fatta sentire a proprio agio.

Clint non era riuscito a smettete di guardarla. Inquietudine e lussuria. Più si inquietava per le omissioni, più si distraeva da pensieri di vendetta o di litigio, osservandola sfiorarsi il vestito nella parte del décolleté. L'abito non era nemmeno scollato e toccava la stoffa, in maniera voluttuosa. Si era chiesto, in continuazione, come fosse sotto quel tessuto, come fosse carezzare la sua pelle con le mani. Le sue carni. Placarsi...non riusciva. Era seduto sul pizzo della sedia, i nervi tesi, carico a pallettoni! Barnes le stava accanto, tranquillo, parlandole di un fucile a pompa! Dio...chi ha il pane non ha i denti...

Tra i vari pensieri più casti, uno ricorrente... Ci teneva tanto ad aiutare lui e Kelly, con il suo finto prestito? Era solo una benefattrice?

Almeno la russa aveva portato in tavola la torta e quella serata surreale stava per finire. Sentì squillare un cellulare e vide la Tyler rispondere. Compresa l'identità dell'interlocutore, le morì il sorriso sul volto. 'Calmati, Kelly, e spiegami dove siete, con esattezza…' lo disse, appositamente per avvertirlo, era chiaro.

Lui già si era alzato in piedi, all'istante, e la moretta gli aveva fatto il gesto di aspettare 'Se piangi, non riesco neanche a capirti. Passami Johnny…'. Attese all'apparecchio, per pochi attimi 'Dimmi cosa vedi intorno a te ed il numero della linea di autobus che c'è sulla pensilina. So dov'è…non vi azzardate a muovervi da lì!' ammonì, brusca, il ragazzo, all'altro capo del telefono, interrompendo la conversazione.

I commensali erano ammutoliti.

Rafflesia era nera e si rivolse al Falco 'Hai lasciato Kelly a casa da sola? Sei impazzito? E' andata al cinema con Johnny, che, chiaramente, ha bypassato il coprifuoco delle reclute! Hanno perso l'ultima corsa dell'autobus e non sanno come tornare…'.

Quello le rispose, sgarbato 'Quando sono uscito, era sul divano a leggere un libro…Visto come stanno le cose, meglio al cinema che sul divano…non eri tu quella che mi ha esortato a lasciarle vivere la sua vita? A permetterle di fare quello che desidera o frequentare chi ama? Mi hai detto che l'attrazione fra due persone non è controllabile ed ora hai cambiato idea? Sei incredibile, incoerente!'.

La donna si inquietò 'La cosa assurda è che tua figlia ha cercato me, non te! Non è nemmeno la prima volta! Ed ora mi tocca andare a prenderli…'.

'Ci vado da solo!' le strillò.

'Nemmeno per idea…gli farò una ramanzina che mi sentiranno fino a qui!' si voltò verso Nat 'mi spiace di averti rovinato il compleanno. Buona serata'. Si mosse verso la porta, Clint alle calcagna.

Era nevrotica e in ascensore muoveva la suola del sandalo avanti ed indietro, un rumore ritmato. Lui le fece strada e le aprì lo sportello della macchina.

'Digita l'indirizzo sul navigatore, per favore…' lo chiese gentilmente, perché Rafflesia era fuori dai gangheri. Non l'aveva mai vista in quello stato e si preoccupò sul serio.

Lei ubbidì, un attimo prima di scoppiare. 'Barton, ti rendi conto? Due minorenni, in giro da soli di notte. Tua figlia che scappa di casa e quel ragazzino idiota è uscito, di nascosto dalla sorveglianza della base! E lo sa anche Tony, ora! Gli darò una di quelle punizioni che a Natale ancora piangeranno, tutti e due…'.

'L'importante è che stiano bene. Ci parliamo, con calma e …'.

Lo interruppe 'No, bisogna rispettare le regole; sono stufa di avere a che fare coi bambini, mi state esasperando, tutti e tre' iniziò a tremare. Tanto.

Clint rallentò, per svoltare in una viuzza laterale, appartata. Esercizi commerciali, di notte chiusi.

Lei aveva il viso rivolto a terra. Le toccò un braccio. Sudava freddo. Gli parve un attacco di panico o di nervi.

'Stai tranquilla' le carezzò il volto, e glielo fece alzare, verso di sé. Sussultava, moltissimo.

Barton era gentile, affettuoso ed aveva lo sguardo eccitato delle altre volte che si erano baciati. Le poche volte.

'Non sei furente per la storia dell'appartamento e del resto? Mi hai scrutato, con cattiveria, durante l'intera cena…mi hai fatto stare malissimo, prima e per le cose che mi hai detto all'outlet…Clint, non ce la faccio più a starti lontana…' sussurrò, sinceramente.

Era tanto sconvolta, per quel motivo! E come lui, turbata, per il loro distacco… Fu colpito, dalla sua sensibilità. Ricordò la premura che aveva avuto dal primo istante, nei confronti suoi e di sua figlia, presente, amabile, affettuosa…magnifica, in tutto.

Le rispose, ammaliato 'No…anzi, devo solo ringraziarti…'. Era la sua fatina, da sempre, desiderata all'inverosimile, e lui perduto…perduto…perduto… Nei suoi occhi, nella sua bocca.

La baciò, sentendo le sue labbra fremere, il corpo sempre scosso dai brividi di tensione 'Stai tranquilla!'. La sollecitò, con la lingua, che reagì, inconsapevolmente, con la propria.

Accese lo stereo, a macchina spenta, per mettere su la musica che tanto amava. 'Run' degli Snow Patrol.

Si dedicò di nuovo a lei. Dopo molti altri baci, le fece scendere la chiusura lampo laterale dell'abito e glielo tolse, passandoglielo sotto le natiche, che sollevò, velocemente. Era rimasta con addosso gli slip color carne. Si stagliavano i suoi seni, incantevoli, diafani, marmorei come l'alabastro, come in una statua greca. Li carezzò, la pelle vellutata, morbida, profumata…percepì delle note speziate, forse lavanda, rosa e vaniglia, una mistura di odori che lo inebriava e dalle narici gli era arrivata fino al cervello.

'Sei tanto bella…stasera, ogni volta che ti sfioravi il vestito con le mani, mi hai fatto impazzire, solo per questo ti guardavo' le succhiò i capezzoli, con la voglia di succhiarle pure l'anima. Di nuovo altri brividi…non capì se fossero per il piacere che le stava donando o ancora per il nervosismo 'Stai tranquilla o non lo farò più, mai più…' la stessa solfa che gli aveva proposto lei, in precedenza.

Si rilassò, completamente, colpita da quelle parole e l'uomo si fece più audace…molto più audace… le abbassò le mutandine. Splendide, in pizzo beige, umide e impregnate di essenza femminile.

Rafflesia lo fissò negli occhi, alzandosi di nuovo il sederino, per aiutarlo. La visione di lei, nuda sul sedile dell'auto, indosso solo i sandali, e sé stesso, completamente vestito e padrone del suo corpo, lo fece delirare…un delirio di onnipotenza…la bocca sempre sulla sua, la sfiorò, fra le gambe. Quasi completamente depilata, la peluria scura curatissima e la carnosa orchidea, che spiccava, a sua completa disposizione…una scena paradisiaca…avevano fretta, dovevano recuperare i ragazzi…che aspettassero, qualche minuto, dato quello che avevano combinato…prima voleva dedicarsi alla donna che gli aveva intossicato la vita. Era drogato, drogato senza speranza di redenzione. Scivolò dentro di lei, con le dita, in un movimento magico, facendole fluttuare, con estrema lentezza. La esplorava, bramoso di conoscerla, di volteggiare in quell'avvallamento anelato.

Rafflesia gemette, i muscoli tesi e le braccia che lo cingevano…niente più brividi, solo singulti, appassionati. Il Falco aumentò la cadenza del gesto, spingendo più forte, con la mano impetuosa, nell'antro caldo e pulsante della compagna, sentendola finalmente avvinta da orgasmo stupefacente, che la invase, dalle viscere alla spina dorsale, fino ad ogni particella di razionalità.

'Va meglio, adesso?' le domandò, appena si fu calmata dal piacere ricevuto.

Lei annuì, in silenzio, mentre Clint le passava le mutandine 'Dobbiamo proprio andare…'.

Era perplessa, voleva contraccambiarlo, quanto meno. L'uomo ne intuì i pensieri e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie 'A casa mi toccherà una doccia fredda…più di una, temo…però sono contento…ho vinto io, stavolta!'. Mise in moto, con un sorriso, intanto che la Tyler si rivestiva.

'Nessuno ha mai fatto per me ciò che hai fatto tu...perché? Non mi conoscevi affatto'. Le sfiorò la mano, guidando.

La donna si era rimessa l'abito e lo contemplava, il volto arrossato dalla provata eccitazione. 'È stato istintivo, a pelle...il feeling di cui parlano tutti, forse; inoltre, so bene cosa vuol dire non avere nulla, doversi conquistare il proprio posto nel mondo, con le unghie e con i denti, dimostrarsi sempre un po' più in gamba degli altri. Non volevo offenderti, in alcun modo, credimi...Non era un regalo né beneficienza, volevo solo vedervi sereni!'

'Non potrò restituirti quei soldi, nemmeno in cento vite…accetteresti che te li ridia in natura? le fece una battuta, con un occhiata esplicita.

'Ovviamente terrò la tua proposta nella giusta considerazione...Ho acquistato l'appartamento ad un'asta giudiziaria. È stato un affare ed un investimento. Volevo affittarlo e siete arrivati voi...darlo a te e Kelly è stato un ulteriore investimento, a mio avviso...'

'A fondo perduto, secondo me...'.

'Non credo…e dobbiamo ancora contrattare il pagamento che volevi farmi, in natura' si spostò, verso di lui, per baciarlo in bocca, appassionata.

'Così mi distrai…mantieni sempre la calma, invece ti vedo inquieta, per la questione dei ragazzi. Dato che stiamo per incontrarli, preferisci che ci parli io?'.

'Detesto le bugie. Kelly è uscita senza il tuo permesso e Johnny peggio. Stiamo lavorando, per uno scopo comune, con tanti sforzi. Non permetterò che rovinino ogni cosa. Devono imparare a rispettare obblighi ed ordini. Tutto qui. Hanno chiamato me, perché tolgo sempre le castagne dal fuoco quando fanno casino e questo deve finire' concluse.

'Sono adolescenti...pensano quasi solo ad una cosa, sono gli ormoni...non ti sentivi così a quell'età? Le farfalle nello stomaco? I brividi lungo la schiena, ai primi baci?' le chiese.

'Falco, li sento adesso, insieme a te…' gli rispose, teneramente.

'Eccoli lì' Clint, compiaciuto delle parole appena udite, indicò i due ragazzi, seduti alla pensilina dell'autobus, mano nella mano e terrorizzati.

La Tyler li fissò, delusa 'Salite' gli ordinò, abbassando il finestrino. Intanto che entravano in auto, bisbigliò al Falco 'Pensaci tu!'.

'Tranquilla...' lo pronunciò, come in precedenza. Altro che tranquilla, era ancora eccitata...

'Papà...scusa...' Kelly piagnucolava.

'Vice Direttore, ho sbagliato. Ho insistito per andare al cinema. Mi spiace se ti ho deluso, se vi abbiamo delusi, entrambi...' l'arciere era serio e determinato a farsi ascoltare, il capo gli aveva mandato un'occhiata ostile.

Barton si buttò 'Ragazzi, non è un problema che vi frequentiate fuori dal lavoro'. Li udì trattenere il respiro, stupiti e proseguì 'Basta con le menzogne. Dobbiamo sapere dove siete e cosa fate. Se volete andare al cinema o fare altro, vi accompagneremo noi o ci organizzeremo. Non si esce di nascosto e, soprattutto, si rispettano le regole dell'Agenzia. Potrete vedervi esclusivamente se non trascurerete allenamenti e studi. E, per favore, sforzatevi di non creare altri problemi a Rafflesia, di nessun tipo. Questo è quanto...prendere o lasciare!' Aveva imparato il metodo dalla migliore, che gli sedeva accanto e che stava ammiccando.

'Prendiamo, Falco. Grazie per non esserti incazzato cioè...arrabbiato' il rosso era raggiante.

'Grazie, papà, ti voglio bene' la figlia gli scoccò un bacio, dal sedile posteriore

'Domani mattina, Johnny, per prima cosa, andrai a spiegare al Direttore Stark perché ti sei allontanato, senza permesso...è un ordine!' aggiunse Rafflesia, chiudendo la discussione.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Un evidente sortilegio**

Avevano ripreso la piacevole routine dei primi tempi. Rafflesia era impegnata con l'organizzazione della festa delle reclute, la squadra con gli allenamenti.

Trascorsi gli attimi bollenti in auto, Clint tentava di trovare il coraggio di parlarle chiaramente e di invitarla fuori. A questo rifletteva, qualche giorno dopo, quando, nei corridoi, incrociò Steve, i giovani arcieri alle spalle 'Falchi, non venite all'esibizione di Rafflesia e Bucky?'.

'Che genere di esibizione?' chiese la ragazza.

'Pensavo lo sapeste. La Tyler ha progettato, con l'aiuto di James, un percorso specifico per il tiro con le armi da fuoco. È come un 'cubo' per gli arcieri, più interattivo. Nel senso che le sagome sono bersagli da colpire e, parallelamente, da cui difendersi. Ti sparano anche addosso. Lo ha concepito per gli agenti ed, in primis, per gli Avengers. È piuttosto sofisticato e lei e Buck lo presentano oggi a Tony, dopo averlo testato e collaudato...insieme sono favolosi, li ho già visti all'opera e non voglio perdermelo. Spicciamoci, ci saranno solo posti in piedi. Ci vanno tutti' li esortò e i tre lo seguirono, estremamente curiosi.

La sala, limitrofa al percorso, e dallo stesso separata da un grande cristallo, era gremita. Piena come un uovo. Gli spettatori lasciarono spazio al Capitano ed agli arcieri, che arrivarono, con facilità, in prima fila, posizionandosi accanto ai Vendicatori.

Il Soldato d'Inverno e il Vice Direttore all'interno della struttura, indossavano due tute nere, elasticizzate, ed imbracciavano due mitragliatori. Alla vita ed alle caviglie, armi di piccola portata.

Clint la guardò. Il corpo femminile fasciato dal tessuto non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione...il ricordo della sua bellezza lo travolse, come un'ondata di calore. Gli parve lo avesse contraccambiato, presa dal desiderio, ma allontanò il pensiero. Udì la sua voce, dall'interfono, spiegare che, con Bucky, avrebbe effettuato il percorso dimostrativo. Avrebbero combattuto fianco a fianco, sfidandosi: vinceva il concorrente che riportava sulla tuta meno colpi colorati di giallo, sparati dagli avversari meccanici.

Si misero in posizione e dette il via. La prova era ardua e complessa. Si trattava di attaccare e difendersi, nello stesso tempo.

Gli arcieri la vedevano per la prima volta in azione e non dietro una scrivania. Era incredibile. Flessuosa, tonica, spaventosi riflessi ed una mira unica. Per di più, con James erano eccezionalmente affiatati. Lui copriva lei e lei difendeva lui. Uno a destra e l'altro a sinistra. Sincroni, come fossero stati speculari. Salti, capriole, spinte sul muro con le gambe per elevarsi. Abilissimi. Con ognuna delle diverse armi utilizzate. Lo strumento di preparazione risultava molto ben progettato, utile per i loro allenamenti.

Tony era esaltato, Nat e il Capitano gridavano ad ogni colpo di Bucky insieme agli Avengers; Kelly, Johnny e le matricole strillavano per i centri di Rafflesia, per cui parteggiavano, senza aver nemmeno compreso se uno dei due fosse stato colpito dalle pallottole di vernice poiché le uniformi sembravano ancora perfettamente integre.

Il Falco vedeva solo lei. Solo lei. Sempre lei. La sua ossessione nella testa.

Appena finì il grandioso spettacolo, Stark, limitrofo, lo interloquì 'Che mi dici di Rafflesia?'; dietro i due giovani arcieri, in attesa, avrebbero voluto porgli la medesima domanda.

L'uomo era incantato, entrambe le mani incollate sul vetro, lo sguardo perso. Non era solo ipnotizzato, era sotto un evidente sortilegio!

'La amo...'mormorò. I più vicini lo udirono, perfettamente. Tony aggrottò la fronte e sua figlia diede una botta sul braccio al collega. Clint parve riprendersi 'Cioè...amo come si muove e come spara...Questo intendevo' nemmeno gliene fregava di quello che pensavano.

La donna, infatti, stava venendo verso di lui, un sorriso entusiasta, James accanto.

'Chi ha vinto, capo, non lo abbiamo capito?' le chiese il rosso, fomentato.

'Siamo pari, nessuno di noi due è stato colpito' esclamò Bucky.

'Mi spiace, 'bracciolo'...'la Tyler indicò l'interno dell'arto in vibranio, che rimaneva fuori dalla tuta, dove spiccava una macchia circolare giallo fosforescente.

'Cavolo!' James era sull'orlo della disperazione!

Venne giù la sala, dalle grida dei giovani, che si complimentarono col loro Vice Direttore.

Pure Tony 'Ottimo, un'idea meglio dell'altra. Tu e Buck dovrete fare due chiacchiere, con l'imprenditore che vuole i diritti sul vostro progetto. Richiamalo, mi sta angosciando'.

Rafflesia annuì; era arrivata accanto a Clint, che, turbato per ciò che aveva provato durante l'esibizione, oltre che ammirato dalla sua bravura, si era ammutolito.

Parlò lei, a bassa voce 'Ti sono piaciuta?'.

'Sei bravissima…Adoro guardarti, dovresti saperlo...' Le rispose, sincero e malizioso, prima di allontanarsi e lasciarla al suo momento di gloria personale.

Clint si era dileguato. Non aveva partecipato al solito brindisi, proposto da Tony, e non era riuscita a trovarlo. Si era chiesta dove fosse, poiché gli aveva letto in viso la stessa brama che sentiva pulsare dentro di sé ed era sicura l'avrebbe cercata. Tornata dall'aperitivo, si era buttata sotto la doccia del bagno privato che aveva in stanza...privilegi della dirigenza! Doveva sbrigarsi, aveva una cena di lavoro, dall'altra parte della città.

Aveva sentito odore di sigaretta provenire dalla finestra, che dava sul suo balcone. Non c'erano dubbi su chi stesse fumando...indugiò, sotto l'acqua calda, passando il bagnoschiuma in ogni anfratto. Si asciugò i capelli con un telo, indossò l'accappatoio bianco ed entrò nello studio, per dirigersi verso la piccola terrazza. Fuori era fresco e rimase accanto la portafinestra, aperta.

L'uomo fissava l'orizzonte, preso dai suoi pensieri. Percepì, subito, la sua presenza alle spalle...Falco era!

Rafflesia si stagliava, al limite della soglia. In una spugna bianca, si era appena lavata...dette una lunga boccata alla sigaretta, buttò fuori il fumo, senza una parola.

Era chiaro l'avesse accesa da poco...l'ennesima! 'Spegnila!' Lo ammonì.

'No!' rispose, deciso. Era in fibrillazione, troppo. La nicotina lo calmava.

'Spegnila!' lo ripeté, più duramente. Il gioco lo avrebbe condotto lei, poteva giurarci.

'Noooooo' l'uomo non voleva demordere…un'altra boccata, a sfregio.

Rafflesia si voltò, dandogli le spalle e fece cadere l'accappatoio ai propri piedi. Era nuda e meravigliosa, il solco dei glutei che spiccava sul sedere rotondo, un'albicocca matura da spolpare. 'Falco, pensavo ti piacesse guardarmi…Se non la spegni subito, non potrai farlo mai più!' Seria alla morte, si mosse verso l'interno della stanza.

Maledizione, vinceva sempre. Non poteva rischiare così tanto. Si arrese e gettò il mozzicone nel vaso di fiori lì accanto, precipitandosi nello studio.

La trovò, incredibilmente, allungata sulla scrivania di vetro, che aveva sgomberato da ogni carta. Solo vetro ed il suo corpo nudo sopra…e lo attendeva.

'Sei emozionato?' domandò, con voce roca.

'Tanto...'.

'Anche io! Non faremo l'amore...non ancora...ho pochi minuti…vieni da me...debbo sdebitarmi...hai detto che adori guardarmi…' aveva aperto le cosce, lascivamente spalancate ed esposte alla sua vista, già colme di fluidi aromatici; con una mano, toccava il capezzolo destro, con l'altra era scesa fra le gambe, a sfiorarsi il clitoride, per farlo ingrossare, massaggiando la pelle rosata tutt'intorno.

'Baciami, Falco!' gli ordinò.

Lui andò dietro la scrivania e unì la bocca alla sua, continuando ad osservarla, in pieno delirio, le dita che entravano e sparivano all'interno del boschetto scuro e risalivano verso il centro del piacere, l'altra mano che continuava a giocare col capezzolo turgido.

'Spogliati…anche se non faremo l'amore, verremo insieme, te lo assicuro e sarà stupendo!' lo invitò e il maschio si liberò, velocemente, di tutti gli abiti, riposizionandosi di fronte alla partner, per ammirarla meglio.

Era chiaro si muovesse, con estrema lentezza, per prolungare l'attesa del proprio piacere e, soprattutto, per farlo impazzire. Aumentò il ritmo della mano e strinse più forte il seno, un gemito via l'altro…

Clint non si tenne più e si piazzò la sinistra sul pene eretto ed impaziente, per iniziare una pratica analoga.

La vide alzarsi dal vetro 'Non essere precipitoso...devo vincere io, stavolta…' lo ammonì, mettendoglisi in ginocchio, davanti.

Era nudo, in balia di quella bellissima creatura che non voleva congiungersi con lui...Si chiese cosa desiderasse fare...Lo comprese in un attimo, una mano di lei che lo sfiorava all'interno delle gambe, sui testicoli induriti come noci, le dita lievi dell'altra, a stimolare la sua fessura più nascosta, fra le natiche...per poi dedicarsi con un movimento sensuale e potente, al suo sesso. Lo fissava negli occhi, serena ed eccitata, le iridi ametista dilatate. Cambiava la pressione della mano, a volte girando il polso, facendolo ammattire.

Lo stimolò con più vigore, sentendolo vicino all'orgasmo, con una sola mano, posizionandosi con la boccuccia aperta, proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe… La vide, con l'altra mano libera, tornare all'interno delle proprie cosce…un ritmo convulso anche dentro sé stessa. Non aveva intuito sulle prime, le sue intenzioni lussuriose… Il Falco aveva un sapore meraviglioso...lo succhiò, in maniera forsennata, intanto che i brividi del proprio godimento salivano, dal basso ventre, alla schiena ed alla nuca. Clint venne esattamente nell'attimo in cui li percepì, osservando, subito dopo, la partner bere tutto il suo piacere.

Col respiro mozzato e pieno di adrenalina, le porse la mano, per aiutarla a rialzarsi e l'avvinse, in un abbraccio appassionato, la mano a carezzarle i profumati capelli ricci, le labbra appiccicate alle proprie, i corpi nudi che si strusciavano, in cerca l'uno dell'altra. 'E' stato la fine del mondo…non hai vinto, siamo pari…' fece lo stupido, ridacchiando.

'Neanche per idea, Falco, ho vinto io…' ribatté, capricciosa.

'Voglio la rivincita!' si lamentò.

'Ho un impegno, devo vestirmi…' era rammaricata, ma si trattava di lavoro.

'Vieni a cena con me! Quando sei libera? Venerdì? Sabato non ci alleniamo, non puoi rifiutare!' aveva trovato il coraggio.

'Venerdì sera c'è la festa delle reclute…ho visto che non hai dato la conferma, sei l'unico…ci saranno davvero tutti, Avengers compresi' gli ricordò.

Gli era passato di mente…non proprio…non amava granché quel tipo di manifestazioni sociali, senza contare che avrebbe dovuto noleggiare lo smoking, ed era in rosso, come al solito. Mica poteva chiedere i soldi a lei!

Rafflesia tentò, con un giochetto che Vedova Nera avrebbe apprezzato 'Clint, se sei sicuro di non partecipare, accetterò l'invito di James, me lo chiesto di nuovo e sta diventando piuttosto insistente. E come sai, ho bisogno di un altro chaperon, per controllare i ragazzi'. Era certa di aver fatto centro lei, stavolta; Barton era sbiancato.

'Dì al 'bracciolo' di mettersi l'anima in pace! Ti accompagnerò io!' cedette.

'Lo vedi che vinco sempre!' lo baciò ancora, prima di scappare in bagno a prepararsi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 La festa dell'amore (La regina ed il suo re)**

Il percorso progettato dal Vice Direttore e da Bucky aveva entusiasmato tutti, e c'era la fila per testarlo. Rafflesia aveva trovato un buco di un'oretta, per Clint e Johnny, e si stavano dirigendo lì. Due facce appese, una peggio dell'altra.

'Che succede a Barton e figlio?' Steve, che aveva appena finito di allenarsi, nella struttura, con Nat, si interessò.

Il ragazzo era avvilito e non resistette 'Avevo da parte qualche soldo e pensavo fosse sufficiente per noleggiare uno smoking per la festa. Ho telefonato a tutti i negozi di New York...non arrivo neanche a coprire la metà del costo. Ci sarebbero le scarpe, la camicia e i fiori...e il resto...e l'evento è dopodomani!'.

'Chi hai invitato?' chiese la russa.

L'arciere arrossì e Barton senior alzò gli occhi al cielo.

'Capito!' Bruce, presente per osservare la moglie, ridacchiò.

'Finiscila, Banner!' il Falco si inalberò. Era nelle stesse condizioni del suo allievo e lo comprendeva alla perfezione. Tanto valeva sfogarsi 'Io come sopra...certo, una squadra disastrosa!'.

Vedova Nera fece mente locale ai colleghi Avengers 'Dunque, andiamo per taglia...Thor è gigantesco e di solito noleggia il vestito. Rogers, ce l'hai un abito da cerimonia, nell'armadio?'.

'Sì, in effetti. A che pensavi?' Steve sembrò intuirlo.

'Tu e Johnny avete la stessa corporatura. Prestagli il tuo, per la festa, scarpe e camicia compresa. Sono certa avrai un completo scuro da indossare, ugualmente elegante, e farai un figurone. In fondo sei Capitan America e le matricole tutto guarderanno di te, tranne il vestito! Che dici?'.

'No, no...' Johnny aveva il volto del colore dei capelli 'non posso accettare...'.

Toccava ammetterlo, Steve era una delle persone più generose che conoscessero 'Insisto! Mi farebbe piacere! Tieni da parte i soldi per le altre spese! Vieni a casa mia a prendere le cose, tuo padre sa dove abito...cioè il Falco...' rise.

'Ottimo, il falchetto è stato sistemato. Ora, Bruce ha messo su un altro po' di pancia...per te, mi viene in mente un'unica soluzione. Abbiamo un amico in comune, della tua taglia, che ha un guardaroba zeppo di vestiti...' guardò Clint.

'Stark! Non se ne parla' Barton fece resistenza.

'Maestro, per piacere...mica mi lascerai solo, al party?!' Johnny lo pregò.

L'altro acconsentì: non poteva dirgli di no, soprattutto quando lo chiamava maestro. Per di più, soluzioni alternative non ne vedeva.

'Tenetevi pronti, vi aggiorno' Natasha concluse, andando via.

Li aveva contattati quasi subito, dandogli appuntamento il pomeriggio seguente a casa di Tony ed informandoli che sarebbero stati presenti tutti gli Avengers.

'Cristo Santo, la Stark Tower è mitica!' il rosso tormentava Clint, aggirandosi nel grattacielo.

'E' notevole...non usare quel linguaggio, ragazzino; tra il Capitano e Rafflesia, non si sa chi è peggio...anzi, forse sì'.

'Venite, Barton e figlio!' Stark, una strana veste da camera in velluto scarlatto, li condusse nel proprio guardaroba, gli altri al seguito. Un'intera stanza, enorme, piena di abiti, camicie, cravatte, centinaia di scarpe.

'Ho portato questo, Johnny' Steve recava con sé un portaabiti ed una busta. L'agognato smoking 'così puoi provarlo'.

'Gra...grazie...' il vestito di Rogers...lì con i Vendicatori. Era allegro ed imbarazzato.

'Clint, scegliti qualcosa...' Nat era entrata all'interno della parte dell'armadio dove erano appesi gli abiti da cerimonia.

'Vedova, ce ne sono tantissimi...consigliami tu!' la pregò.

'Speravo me lo chiedessi! Vi farò diventare due figurini, per le vostre belle! Perché tu vai in compagnia, giusto?' era in vena di confidenze.

Il Falco si scocciò, che impicciona!

'Certo, in caso contrario non accetterebbe il vestito in prestito...'Thor si espresse.

'Confermo: Rafflesia mi ha respinto, per farsi accompagnare dal fagiano!' Bucky rise, glielo aveva chiesto dieci volte.

Romanoff optò, per l'amico, per uno smoking classico, nero, con camicia bianca e papillon scuro, molto simile a quello che aveva provato all'outlet.

Lui si cambiò, col giovane arciere, in stanza di Tony.

'Sono fantastici! Si vede che ti vogliono bene! Sono incredibili, non solo perché sono gli Avengers!' commentò il ragazzo.

'E' vero, hai ragione' erano stati carini, ad interessarsi. I rapporti erano tornati quasi come un tempo...quasi.

'Io ho voi tre ...tu, Rafflesia e Kelly...la squadra, insomma...nessun altro' parve rammaricato.

'Una squadra forte e presente, però!' lo consolò.

'Vero! Falco, senti, non ho capito ancora bene se ti fa piacere o no che abbia invitato Kelly alla festa. Ecco...mi piace molto...moltissimo...' era da giorni che voleva parlargli.

L'altro borbottò 'Meglio te che un altro!'.

Non che lo avesse aiutato. 'Dunque, come sai, al termine di questo tipo di party, si fa bisboccia con gli amici, si va in giro, per continuare la serata; dato che ho risparmiato per il vestito, grazie a Steve, avrei...ehm...noleggiato una limousine con autista, per me e tua figlia. Solo un paio d'ore, per visitare i posti più suggestivi di New York. All'una la riporterò a casa, sana e salva. Non sa nulla, è una sorpresa. Senza la tua benedizione, non me la sento. Me la dai? Posso?' era amaranto in volto.

Clint spalancò gli occhi, interdetto.

'E dagliela...' Bruce, entrando, nella stanza, con gli altri, lo spronò.

'Dai, Barton, non fare il rompicoglioni!' Tony lo prese in giro.

'Linguaggio, maledizione!' il Capitano lo rimproverò 'C'è persino un minorenne fra noi!'.

Clint rifletté. Kelly sarebbe stata al settimo cielo, in fondo che male c'era? Il ragazzo aveva avuto un'idea dolce e romantica, lui era così, di carattere. Abdicò 'Va bene, tornate puntuali e niente sciocchezze!'

'Evviva!' grido Johnny.

'Sicuramente, le vostre dame saranno elegantissime, ma voi gli terrete testa in maniera adeguata! Siete perfetti!' la russa li portò verso lo specchio, per farli rimirare, molto soddisfatta. Erano raffinati e signorili, entrambi.

I colleghi annuirono. Rogers si avvicinò al ragazzo per farli i complimenti, Stark all'amico 'Vorrei solo ricordarti che la maggioranza delle adolescenti americane perde la verginità nel post ballo del liceo...'.

Quello sbiancò, ammutolito.

'Stai tranquillo! Il nostro Iron Man fa il cretino più del solito' lo confortò Buck 'da quando è diventato Direttore, e deve essere serio sul lavoro; appena ci incontriamo, ci tormenta, con mille battute. Almeno Rafflesia è affascinante, Tony, invece, non è nemmeno un belvedere!'.

'A proposito della Tyler, bello... ci scopi, finita la festa?' Stark continuò su quella linea, intanto che Steve gli gridava contro.

Non era possibile, capitavano tutte a lui! Aveva dato a Kelly i soldi per acquistare un abito per il ballo, e la ragazzina ne aveva scovato uno molto carino ad un prezzo modesto. A casa, provandolo, il pomeriggio del party, si era accorta che, nella parte posteriore, aveva un lungo squarcio. Si era chiusa a chiave, in camera, in preda allo sconforto.

Cosicché, di nuovo, aveva dovuto telefonare alla moretta. Quella, imperturbabile, lo aveva avvertito che sarebbe passata a prendere la figlia, mezz'ora dopo: si sarebbero incontrati direttamente alla festa, in serata.

Kelly era uscita dalla stanza, appena saputolo, rassicurata.

'Andrà tutto bene, tesoro. Aspettami in macchina, debbo parlare con tuo padre' Rafflesia la pregò, appena arrivata.

'Riuscirai ad aiutarla? Tiene tanto a questa serata...' Clint era in ansia.

'Certo. Riparare il suo abito ora non avrebbe senso, troverò una soluzione diversa' gli sorrise, gli occhi ametista nei suoi.

'Figuriamoci se non lo farai! Perché sei voluta rimanere sola con me?' lo chiese, intuendone la risposta.

'Per questo...' gli mise le mani sulla vita, le fece scorrere, languidamente, sul torace, fino alle spalle, le incrociò dietro la sua nuca e gli dette un unico, languido ed appassionato bacio.

La contraccambiò, fin quando si staccò 'Vado a farmi bella, per te! Falco, sarà una serata fantastica, te lo prometto'.

'Più bella di così, è impossibile!' le mormorò, vedendola sparire dalla porta e riaffacciarsi per fargli la linguaccia.

'Maestro, l'attesa aumenterà pure il desiderio, cavolo…mi sto sentendo male! Non respiro!' Johnny, nevrotico, in mano il corsage che aveva acquistato, era all'interno della sala da ballo, allestita al piano terra della base.

'Non dirlo a me, qui è vietato fumare e sono in crisi di astinenza' l'uomo, smanioso, si toccava la tasca della giacca dello smoking, che conteneva le sigarette.

Si erano dati appuntamento lì, per aspettare le loro dame. C'erano già moltissimi partecipanti. Come sempre, era tutto perfetto; dal Vice Direttore non c'era da spettarsi nulla di meno.

Un grande buffet, laterale, per le pietanze da mangiare, un bar dalla parte opposta del salone, e più spostati, tavolini rotondi e seggiole. Luci da discoteca e festoni colorati decoravano soffitto e pareti; un dj, con una notevole attrezzatura, già allietava la serata.

'Comunque, stai molto bene!' tentò di quietarlo, non smettendo, per un secondo, di fissare la porta di ingresso.

Le videro...un'esclamazione di stupore sui loro visi!

Kelly indossava l'abito che aveva provato all'outlet! Evidentemente, la Tyler glielo aveva comperato! Le stava d'incanto, col corpetto rosa chiaro, incrociato sul seno e la gonna a vita alta bluette, con stampate le orchidee dai petali rosati. Ai piedi delle décolleté scure, stavolta. I lunghissimi capelli erano stati acconciati in una pettinatura semi raccolta ed aveva un trucco delicato, professionale. Il ragazzo si avvicinò, il solito complimento 'L'altra volta ho detto che eri favolosa…stasera sei fantasmagorica, arciera!'. Le passò il braccialetto floreale, ornato di orchidee mignon rosate. Una coincidenza, o forse no, pensarono entrambi.

Rafflesia era spettacolare, tanto che l'intera sala si era rivoltata per ammirarla. L'abito che aveva scelto era rosso scarlatto, monospalla e ne delineava la silhouette, fino al ginocchio, per aprirsi in uno strascico. Nella parte posteriore, il corpetto era di un impalpabile tulle effetto nudo, con delle rose ricamate, amaranto, e foglie stilizzate verdi. All'altezza delle natiche, sulla seta purpurea, dove iniziava lo strascico, era applicato un doppio fiocco, anch'esso rosso. Sensuale, elegante, stupenda.

L'uomo aveva la bocca asciutta, un'emozione unica nel petto: era perduto, in lei, completamente perduto!

'Papà...dì qualcosa!' sua figlia lo spronò.

'Siete meravigliose' era riuscito a parlare, per lo meno. Kelly si dileguò, col suo accompagnatore e si ritrovarono soli 'Grazie, per averle preso quell'abito! Una soluzione grandiosa'.

La moretta gli tese il braccio 'La migliore possibile, le calza a pennello. Andiamo a fare un giro, ci sono i tuoi amici'.

Erano arrivati in gruppo. Romanoff con un lungo abito nero, uno spacco inguinale che faceva intravedere la coscia. Gli uomini in smoking, tranne Rogers.

Rafflesia capì subito a chi avesse prestato il proprio tight e gli si avvicinò, dandogli un inaspettato bacino sulla guancia 'Grazie, Steve, hai un cuore d'oro'.

Quello, arrossendo, controbatté, carinamente 'Imparo da te!'

'Vice Direttore, lavoro eccellente...come sempre' Tony era compiaciuto.

Le matricole fissavano, stupiti, gli Avengers, che avevano accettato di partecipare al loro party. Era un evento si mischiassero con loro.

Clint chiacchierava, la Tyler faceva un po' di pubbliche relazioni, passando da una recluta all'altra. Aveva notato che il buffet ed il bar erano stati presi d'assalto. Tuttavia, nonostante l'ottima musica, la pista era vuota. I giovani erano ai lati della sala, in imbarazzo. Le parvero mortalmente annoiati.

'Perché non ballate?' domandò a Johnny.

'Capo, ci vergogniamo ad iniziare per primi, scusa' rispose, mesto.

Un po' li capiva.

'Clint, è un disastro, mi sono data tanto da fare, per organizzare…una fatica…ed ora...' gli occhi splendenti erano angosciati. Gli si strinse il cuore, dalla tenerezza.

'Stai tranquilla' bisbigliò, nel solito modo, dirigendosi, a passo svelto, verso il dj e togliendo il telefono dalla tasca. Gli spiegò cosa voleva e gli lasciò il cellulare.

Tornò da Rafflesia e le porse la mano 'Danza con me...'.

Lei udì le prime note di 'Chasing cars'. La canzone del camerino dell'outlet. Il sorriso che rivolse al Falco illuminò la sala, a giorno, intanto che gli poggiava una mano sul torace, l'altra nella sua.

Barton la strinse a sé, in un ballo lento, schioccando un'occhiata al suo allievo, che, immediatamente, trascinò Kelly sulla pista.

Bruce fece gli occhi a cuore a sua moglie, che lo seguì al volo.

'Guarda te il fagiano! Non posso essere da meno ed anche voi; su, diamo una mano a ravvivare la serata...siamo gli Avengers' Stark si diresse verso un gruppo di ragazze non accompagnate e invitò la più carina.

'Ci tocca, Steve, buttiamoci' il 'bracciolo' convinse Rogers, puntando due matricole, una bionda ed una brunetta, che accettarono, ovviamente.

Thor, rimasto solo come un salame, fu sollecitato da una recluta molto esuberante ed espansiva che aveva un debole per lui. Da buon principe, non si tirò indietro, pur detestando danzare.

Pian piano, la pista si riempì di coppie.

'Falco, sei stato incredibile, geniale! Grazie...amo questa canzone' lo ringraziò, stringendoglisi di più.

'Pure io...quando la ascoltavo, molti anni fa, mi sfuggiva il senso delle strofe...' le citò, lo sguardo più intenso che potesse rivolgerle 'non so bene come dire quello che provo, quelle tre parole vengono dette troppo spesso e non sono abbastanza…ho bisogno della tua grazia a ricordarmi di ritrovare me stesso'.

'Sono splendide, Falco!' si commosse.

'Ora che ti ho conosciuta è tutto molto chiaro, ne ho compreso il vero significato…' le confessò, un attimo prima di baciarla, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di sua figlia, dei suoi amici e del mondo intero…era davvero perduto!

Non appena terminato il lento, il dj mise una canzone dal ritmo più veloce; i ragazzi rimasero in pista a scatenarsi, gli adulti si ritirarono verso il bar per bere qualcosa.

'Vado a distribuire i cartoncini per votare il re e la regina della festa! Votate!' il Vice Direttore, al settimo cielo anche per il bacio ricevuto, aveva in mano un mazzo di bigliettini e delle penne. Si era rivolta agli Avengers, prima di muoversi verso le reclute.

'Barton, che vitalità la tua donna! Come fai a starle dietro?!' lo interloquì Bruce.

'Ne vale la pena, credimi!' la osservò, nell'abito sensuale, svolazzare fra gli allievi, come fra i fiori. Si domandò se avrebbe potuto scortarla a casa, per un momento più intimo.

Un paio d'ore più tardi, il Direttore Stark fu chiamato sul piccolo palco, per annunciare i nomi dei vincitori del sondaggio, non appena gli scrutatori terminarono lo spoglio delle schede, consegnandogli i risultati in busta chiusa.

Aprendola, sghignazzò, un'occhiata strana ai colleghi 'Signore e signori, matricole…sono onorato di chiamare sul palco accanto a me, per essere premiati con le rispettive corone' indicò due diademi giocattolo color oro 'due persone che stimo moltissimo. Stasera, vedendoli danzare, non ho avuto dubbi…io stesso ho votato per loro, e non sono stato il solo. Bando alle ciance. La regina della festa è la donna grazie alla quale siamo qui e che organizza la maggior parte delle nostre attività, il mio braccio destro, la meravigliosa Rafflesia Tyler'…grida ed applausi si sparsero nel salone. Lei, emozionata, cercò la mano del Falco, al suo fianco 'e il re non poteva che essere il suo accompagnatore, uno dei miei amici più cari…l'arciere più talentuoso dei nove regni…Clint Barton, il nostro Occhio di Falco!'.

Altri strepiti, dalla sala, li accompagnarono, intanto che salivano sul palco, Kelly e Johnny accanto.

'Papà, hanno scelto voi, è straordinario! Lo meritate!' gli strillò sua figlia, per farsi sentire in quel marasma.

Tempo cinque secondi, si ritrovarono seduti, su due troni imbottiti, con Tony che li incoronava.

'Pensi che si divertiranno? Che combineranno qualche casino?' Clint era in fermento, in ascensore con Rafflesia, verso casa di quest'ultima.

Aveva ancora la corona in testa, quando, terminata la festa, gli aveva chiesto di riaccompagnarla, uno sguardo che faceva presagire un bollente proseguo di serata.

Avevano visto Kelly e Johnny montare, felici, su una formidabile limousine, alla volta dei luoghi più romantici della città; li avevano salutati, agitando le mani, calorosamente, dal finestrino abbassato. Lei sperò di aver chiuso quella pratica, per dedicarsi ad una più piacevole. Avevano atteso molto…era il momento giusto, per amarsi.

'Falco, non mi va di parlare dei ragazzi …' appiccicò la bocca alla sua, svenevole.

L'uomo le carezzò la schiena, da sopra il pizzo adornato di rose. Un brivido la percorse…se ne accorse, era lo stesso che aveva colpito lui.

La Tyler aprì la porta dell'appartamento, e, subito, richiudendola se lo ritrovò addosso. L'aveva spinta contro l'uscio, la bocca sul decolleté, sulla spalla destra, più scoperta. Non riusciva a resisterle…il desiderio, che aveva covato nei precedenti momenti in cui erano stati insieme e che non era ancora esploso completamente, lo stava mangiando vivo.

Si tolse la giacca dello smoking e lei lo liberò del cravattino, cominciando a sbottonargli la camicia bianca. Barton tirò giù la chiusura lampo…via l'abito…via gli slip, rossi come il colore delle ciliegie mature…c'era ancora troppa stoffa fra di loro…la donna sganciò la cinta, gli abbassò i pantaloni e lui slacciò le scarpe, tolse i calzini e si spogliò dell'intimo. Si avventò, col corpo nudo, sul suo. Un attacco, in piena regola, alla preda che seguiva da tempo. La caccia era terminata. Non poteva smettere di baciarla…ogni centimetro quadrato di pelle attaccata alla propria…Si fece strada, leggermente nel suo anfratto, alzandole i glutei…bramava di averla, di averla lì, in quel momento, contro quella porta…

Era troppo presto, era troppo infoiato, rifletté Rafflesia 'Stavolta non vincerà nessuno…' esclamò, staccandosi, ed andando verso la camera da letto…lo desiderava ma più che fosse romantico e dolce, indimenticabile…la seguì, un rabdomante in cerca della sua acqua, della sua fonte di vita!

Lei si stese sul letto, le cosce divaricate, come sulla scrivania di vetro dello studio, l'intimità in vista. Era incantevole! La baciò, sulle labbra e velocemente sul collo e sul seno. Reclamava di assaggiare ciò che non aveva ancora provato. Il guscio delle sue brame, della sua libidine, dei suoi appetiti. La lambì, il clitoride scappucciato ed in rilievo, eretto ed arrossato…si abbassò, per degustare quelle carni, per sorseggiare la prelibatezza che gli stava offrendo…la leccava, con dolcezza, assaporando ogni singola goccia del miele che stillava, copiosamente.

La donna trasaliva, tutte le volte che passava la lingua sul forellino più scuro fra le natiche, sul polposo nocciolo, fulcro della sua voluttà, un continuo percorso di dissolutezza. Il ritmo dei suoi sospiri aumentò…alzò il volto, verso la sua regina…non avrebbe voluto smettere ma l'aveva fissato, con uno sguardo pieno di significato, colmo di ciò che è impossibile esprimere, con le sole parole. Lo esigeva, lo bramava, voleva il suo re...Si affrettò, veloce, a raggiungerla e baciarla, intanto che lo allacciava a sé, lo imprigionava nel proprio cuore oltre che fra le proprie braccia.

Il Falco entrò con il sesso nel suo, bramoso…era pronto da tempo per quella congiunzione. Le gambe di lei guizzarono sui suoi fianchi, intanto che inarcava la schiena. Lasciò che gli inguini si fondessero fra loro, come un'unica colata di metallo. Indugiava, trattenendosi, con un sospiro, bloccato.

Non si muovevano, occhi negli occhi, labbra su labbra. C'era tutto, in quell'unione, più del sesso e più dell'amore, tutto ciò che potevano desiderare, un regno personale, di estrema letizia, al di là dell'immaginazione.

Clint iniziò a spingere, pian piano; inizialmente, furono urti leggeri poi aumentò l'intensità dei colpi, sempre più esaltato. Sentiva sbattere i loro tessuti che si toccavano l'uno con l'altro, uno scontro di emozioni, un incidente erotico, udendo il frangersi dei loro rispettivi umori.

Percepì un fremito in lei, possente…tremavano entrambi, emozionati, gli occhi zeppi di sogni… si mosse energico, per colmarla, per raggiungerla, per assaporare il formidabile piacere che li aveva, finalmente, rapiti, in una spirale di amorosi sensi.

Perduto lui…perduta lei…perduti, insieme!

_Ndr Il prologo, capitolo 1 è, cronologicamente, la scena successiva._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10 Sorprese**

Erano abbracciati nel letto, esausti e felicissimi dopo l'amore. Tentavano di dormire. Troppa adrenalina per riuscirci.

Squillò il telefono di Rafflesia. Rispose, con prontezza 'Sì, è qui con me...te lo passo...'. Diede il cellulare a Clint 'È tua figlia!'.

Cavolo ed adesso? Si erano fatte le sei del mattino e non era tornato a casa!

Le parlò. Più che altro, ascoltò i suoi rimproveri...si scusò e chiuse la conversazione.

'Era arrabbiata!' ammise.

'Perché sa che hai dormito con me?' gli chiese.

'No, ovviamente. Ha detto che posso passare la notte fuori ma che debbo avvertirla in anticipo, per non farla preoccupare. Aveva capito che stavo qui...e, comunque, non a dormire...' rise 'Dice che ci aspetta a pranzo, se non abbiamo di meglio da fare!'.

'Falco, ho appuntamento con l'imprenditore, che vorrebbe acquistare i diritti sul progetto mio e di Bucky, per il percorso di allenamento delle armi da fuoco. Ti va di accompagnarmi?' domandò.

'Dici sul serio?'.

'Certo, ci terrei ad un tuo parere spassionato. Conosci la materia a menadito! E non mi va di andare sola col 'bracciolo'!'

'Va bene. Prima però voglio amarti ancora…lo sai, Vice Direttore, ripensavo a stanotte…ricordati bene…nella vita e nel lavoro, quando vincerai sarai di tutti…ma quando perderai, sarai soltanto mia'. La baciò sulla bocca, iniziando ad accarezzarla.

Era stato con Rafflesia e James all'incontro. L'imprenditore era giovane e rampante. Gli era parso sveglio e motivato, non un perditempo. Era alla ricerca di nuove idee, da immettere sul mercato delle armi, un settore, a suo dire, in crescita. Non solo il percorso era portentoso, ma il fatto che fosse stato creato dal Vice Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e da un Avenger sarebbe stata un'attrattiva per gli acquirenti. Clint aveva fatto diverse domande e si erano salutati, con la promessa di risentirsi a breve.

'Non è che diventerai straricca?' la prese in giro; arrivato a casa sua, si era spogliato alla velocità della luce per buttarsi sul letto.

'Perché no? Mille storie sull'orgoglio e sotto sotto, sono certa ti piacerebbe fare il mantenuto! Tutto l'anno a viaggiare in giro per il mondo, niente più lavoro e niente più frecce!' lo minacciò, dal bagno.

'Quello no, non se ne parla! Intanto, ti do l'anticipo, sul pagamento in natura, se vieni da me…'l'aspettava, nudo, al centro del talamo, un'erezione smisurata fra le gambe. Era preso da lei, più che mai.

La donna, appena lo vide, non perse tempo. Si sistemò sopra di lui, contenendolo tutto, il culetto che rasentava la sua rigidità, inarcando la schiena e muovendosi lentamente, le anche arpionate al suo bacino, il corpo flessuoso che danzava al ritmo della passione, i seni gonfi di desiderio che sbattevano cadenzati, ad ogni leggero colpo che gli infliggeva.

Il Falco le passò le mani dappertutto, in ogni anfratto che poteva raggiungere. Dalle cosce ai fianchi, sulle braccia, sui capezzoli duri come caramelline, carezzandole il viso. Toccarla era come toccare il cielo con un dito…un cielo sempre azzurro, personalissimo, senza alcuna nuvola…

Rafflesia si fermò, per un attimo, scendendo verso di lui, per un bacio, umido e denso di proponimenti lussuriosi, riprendendo, immediatamente, la propria posizione di comando.

Le dischiuse le intime labbra, allargandole, fino a svelare il fulcro del suo piacere, per tormentarlo, per tormentarla, straziandola di benessere, i polpastrelli frenetici che accendevano il fuoco di entrambi.

Percepì un attacco di fremiti, come quelli che aveva avuto in auto…il suo turbamento, la sua impazienza, il suo batticuore…lo visse con lei, lo fece suo, lo condivise, fino a sussultare a sua volta…erano due esseri umani nati per stare assieme, lo aveva capito al primo sguardo…

I suoi gemiti altissimi gli parvero solo suoni armoniosi, intanto che esplodeva nel suo grembo, soddisfatto, ebbro del suo infinito amore per lei, per la sua adorata fatina.

'Tiri che è una bellezza, in questo periodo. Lo abbiamo notato tutti' Nat si complimentava.

Steve aveva organizzato, per andare a cena fuori, ed aveva invitato anche Clint e Rafflesia.

'È la felicità...' Barton, romantico e stranamente espansivo, carezzò la mano della moretta, sedutagli accanto.

Tony intervenne 'I giovani arcieri sono uno spettacolo. So da Rogers che hanno imparato a pilotare il Quinjet piuttosto bene ...magari non servirà mai, ma è un valore aggiunto'.

Il Capitano parlò...si era prefissato di farlo da qualche giorno, consultati i colleghi 'Falco, mi pare che ti sia calmato e riambientato alla base e con noi. Ti volevo comunicare che sto seriamente valutando di farti rientrare fra gli Avengers...'.

Quello guizzò dalla sedia!

Stark aggiunse 'Non è ancora una decisione definitiva. Poiché è presente pure il Vice Direttore, meglio sia chiaro. Dovrai fare una scelta fra il tuo ruolo di leader ed allenatore della squadra di arcieri e componente degli Avengers. Non è possibile gestire entrambe le attività, ai livelli in cui lavoriamo noi. Chiaramente, se opterai per i Vendicatori, Rafflesia dovrà avere il tempo di trovare un tuo sostituto...degno mi pare complicato!'.

La Tyler abbassò lo sguardo. Dall'inizio, lo aveva in parte sperato e temuto...Il suo progetto parve andare in frantumi. Tentò di dissimulare il proprio malumore, con scarsi risultati.

Barton era turbato. Lui no. Non ci aveva mai pensato...era così preso e contento di quello che faceva.

'Non fate queste facce...è una buona notizia e nulla è ancora certo. Però sarà meglio che iniziate a rifletterci, entrambi!' Thor provò a consolarli.

'Come vanno le cose fra Kelly e Johnny? Eh eh...li ho visti che si baciavano' Bucky cambiò argomento.

Clint rimase in silenzio, contrariato.

'Vanno! Sono adolescenti...' la mora rise 'e qualcuno non ha dato il buon esempio. Il fagiano mi ha baciato, davanti a tutti, alla festa. Ora che ci frequentiamo, viene spesso a casa mia e controllare Kelly è più complesso, quando è sola...'.

'Mica puoi mettere tua figlia sotto una campana di vetro!' Romanoff si intromise, rivolgendosi all'amico.

'Pensavo di impiantarle un microchip sottopelle, per monitorare sempre dove si trova. Bruce, Tony avete qualche aggeggio da suggerirmi?' Barton rispose, seriamente.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo rimanere a dormire ma non era riuscita a mandarlo via. Non avevano potuto separarsi ed, in fondo non facevano nulla di male, si baciavano e basta, e suo padre passava l'ennesima notte da Rafflesia. Certo, avevano di nuovo disubbidito alle regole, coprifuoco alla base compreso.

Johnny le dormiva accanto, nel letto matrimoniale. Quello del Falco...Era così alto e muscoloso che, nel suo lettino, in due, proprio non ci stavano.

Il suo ragazzo. Lo amava. Era bello. Nel sonno, ancora più bello. Lo carezzò sul viso, sulle lentiggini che adorava, sentendolo destarsi.

'Arciera, buongiorno...' si mosse, subito, per baciarla. Era pazzo di Kelly. Tenera, innocente, dolce. Il suo affetto gli aveva riempito la vita. Finalmente non era più solo!

Appiccicarono le bocche. Due ventose. Limonavano, continuamente. Oramai non gli bastava più. Mise la mano sotto la camicia da notte, sul reggiseno a balconcino verde chiaro di pizzo che le aveva regalato la Tyler. Un regalo azzeccato...giocò coi suoi capezzoli da sopra la stoffa, continuando a baciarla.

La ragazza si liberò dell'indumento e del reggiseno, in un sol colpo. I piccoli seni si stagliavano sul suo corpo sottile, i capezzoli inturgiditi dal piacere erano diventati di un violetto scuro, intenso; gli ricordavano il colore delle loro tute. La sfiorò, leggermente, sul collo, con le labbra, per poi scendere a gustarli. Il respiro era diventato affannato, per entrambi.

La sentì prendergli la mano, per portarsela all'interno delle mutandine, dove si stava già sciogliendo.

Non lo avevano mai fatto...desiderava che la toccasse...da quando si conoscevano, provava delle sensazioni strane, piacevolissime. Stava scoprendo, pian piano, la propria femminilità, ciò che la dilettava, i punti maggiormente recettivi del proprio fisico...una scoperta che voleva compiere con lui.

'Sei sicura?' le chiese, preoccupato e contento. Aveva avuto qualche precedente esperienza; stavolta era diverso, non era sesso e basta. Era lei, ne era innamorato!

Non gli rispose, a voce; fece di meglio, si tolse gli slip e rimase nuda, aprendo leggermente le gambe. Johnny ne intuì l'estremo turbamento e accondiscese. Le sue dita la colmarono, timorose, per un breve percorso. Kelly sussultò, lamentandosi. Non aveva mai avuto rapporti, ed aveva sentito un po' di dolore.

'Ti faccio male, piccola mia? Scusa...' era mortificato.

Annuì, leccandolo sul torace e poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, per spogliarlo dei boxer.

'Kelly, che intenzioni hai?' si stava esaltando.

Sempre in silenzio, piazzò la manina sul membro eretto di lui. Il rosso emise un gridolino...aiutò il movimento inesperto della compagna, che si fece guidare, per continuare da sola. Aveva imparato immediatamente, ed insistette, con maggiore foga. Le pupille dilatate nelle sue, il respiro mozzato da un'eccitazione che non poteva gestire, vista la giovane età e lo stato emotivo in cui si trovava...

Si ritrovò sporca del suo seme caldo, in pochi attimi, contenta di averlo esaudito.

Col viso arrossato, elettrizzato, Johnny la baciò, sospirando 'Grazie...'.

'Non devi ringraziarmi... ti amo' sussurrò la ragazza, ripulendo entrambi, con un fazzolettino.

'Anche io, arciera...' si concentrò, nuovamente, sul fiore che aveva fra le gambe. Questo gli ricordò: le orchidee che aveva sull'abito, il giorno del ballo e sulla polsiera che le aveva regalato. Un aiuola da espugnare, per farle un altro regalo, diverso.

La sollecitò, con i polpastrelli, sul bocciolo in rilievo...una pratica goduriosa, gli confessò apertamente 'Continua...che bello...'.

Proseguì, stimolandola ancora...voleva farla volare! Si inginocchiò, per cambiare lo strumento di tortura. La baciò, sulla rosata fragolina, passandoci la lingua più volte...ogni lappata godeva di più, gemeva di più.

'Sì, Johnny, amore...così...' gli teneva premuta la testa, stringendogli i capelli, quasi per paura che smettesse. Non si interruppe, bensì la succhiò, veemente. Irrefrenabile. Impetuoso.

Nessuna sensazione era stata mai paragonabile a quella che provava in quel momento, era una beatitudine profonda che faceva presagire un terremoto di piacere che stava per travolgerla, dall'interno di sé stessa...inarcò il bacino, sentendo una vibrazione esaltante nelle viscere, una scarica di godimento...il primo orgasmo, il primo piacere che riceveva e viveva con un uomo, il suo uomo, il suo amore...

In preda agli ultimi spasmi convulsi, abbassò lo sguardo, felice, per cercare gli occhi di Johnny…incrociò, invece, quelli azzurri di suo padre che la fissavano, esterrefatti, un attimo prima di scappare via.

Era tornato a casa in anticipo, passando a comperare i cornetti al cioccolato che le piacevano tanto, per farle una sorpresa. La sorpresa...gliela aveva fatta lei...loro.

La porta dell'appartamento non era chiusa a chiave, probabilmente se ne era scordata. Aveva subito udito dei rumori provenire dalla zona notte. Si era apprestato dal soggiorno, lentamente, verso la camera di Kelly, dove il letto era vuoto, fino a giungere sulla soglia della propria.

La scena che gli si era presentata alla vista lo aveva sconvolto. Sua figlia, la sua bambina, completamente nuda, stesa sul suo letto, una testa di capelli rossi in mezzo alle gambe spalancate...il ragazzo, che era in ginocchio, gli mostrava la parte migliore di sé, il sedere...non ebbe dubbi sulla sua identità!

Nell'attimo in cui realizzò quello che stava succedendo, pensò fosse meglio allontanarsi prima possibile, gli si stavano contorcendo le budella. Si era frenato, non riusciva a muoversi, i piedi incollati al pavimento.

Avrebbe voluto gridargli di fermarsi…l'espressione estatica sul viso della figlia glielo aveva impedito.

Kelly lo aveva intercettato, non appena terminato, scoprendolo lì, testimone involontario del suo primo rapporto intimo.

A quel punto, Barton se l'era data a gambe, mollando il sacchetto di carta coi croissant, che era caduto a terra. Senza una parola.

Aveva ripreso l'auto, direzione casa di Rafflesia. Era arrivato lì come un automa, non ricordava nulla, del tragitto.

Lo aspettava, e gli aprì la porta, neanche attendendo suonasse, una tazza di caffè in mano, per lui.

'Lo sai già?' le domandò, immaginando che sua figlia l'avesse chiamata.

'Ho avuto questo piacere: Kelly mi ha avvertito all'istante, certa che ti precipitassi qui...andiamo, ho portato, di là, il vassoio della colazione...visto che sei qui, mangiamo...' lo tentò, conducendolo per mano, in camera.

Era talmente rigido ed agitato che dovette aiutarlo a togliere la giacca e le scarpe.

'Scusa, non riesco a mandare giù nemmeno un boccone' era tutto perfetto, il pane imburrato con la marmellata, le uova, il bacon, la spremuta...il suo stomaco...chiuso.

'Non importa' spostò il vassoio a terra, si stese sul letto, la sola maglia bianca con cui dormiva ed aprì le braccia 'Un po' di coccole?'.

Quelle sì. Si fece custodire dall'abbraccio della sua donna, che gli carezzava i capelli. Gli parlò, dolcemente 'Clint...non voglio una dichiarazione...cosa provi, nei momenti in cui sei con me? Ci hai mai pensato?'.

Caspita, sempre! 'Quando mi baci, quando mi abbracci, quando mi ami, il resto del mondo, per me, non conta nulla…'.

'Anche per me è così! E poi?' lo sollecitò.

'Ho fatto sesso con tante donne ma solo con te ho fatto davvero l'amore, per la prima volta'.

'E' la cosa più bella e romantica che potessi dirmi! Ecco, temo che, per Kelly e Johnny, sia la stessa identica cosa...E' un male amarsi? Essere intimi come facciamo noi o come hai visto loro...è un peccato, sporco?'.

'Assolutamente no, sei matta?!' stava capendo il ragionamento, purtroppo.

'Potresti vivere senza di me? Senza amarci, fisicamente? Io no, non credo, non riesco a starti lontana nemmeno un minuto'.

Lui annuì.

'Se qualcun'altro ti obbligasse a non vedermi più, a non cercarmi più...che faresti?' domandò.

'Diavolo...ucciderei, piuttosto...' aveva ragione.

'Pensi che Kelly sia stata...forzata?' conosceva già la risposta, dovette chiederlo.

Il Falco rise 'Macché...non le ho mai visto quell'espressione sul viso...la beatitudine...era stupenda, come te, quando ci amiamo...'.

'Se fossi sua madre, spererei che conoscesse le gioie di certi sentimenti e facesse le sue prime esperienze, con qualcuno che le vuole molto bene e la rispetta. Johnny l'adora, ed è il ragazzo più romantico e dolce che conosca. Credimi, in accademia ne vedo tanti e so capire come sono le persone, nell'anima...'.

Barton rifletté…era il suo allievo, un amico...un giovane uomo, a posto...stravedeva per lui!

La Tyler proseguì 'L'avvocato difensore degli arcieri ha esposto tutti gli argomenti che aveva, a loro difesa...l'ultimo giudizio spetta soltanto a te…'.

'Sei brava...' la baciò sulle labbra, sospirando 'ti amo...tu che le hai detto, al telefono?'.

'Le ho raccomandato di chiudere a chiave la porta, la prossima volta!'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11 Novità dolceamare**

Era stato piuttosto complesso superare l'imbarazzo di quanto avvenuto l'incriminata mattina, per tutti i tre. Non ne avevano parlato quasi per niente. Clint era stato schietto. Rafflesia presente, li aveva redarguiti ad avvisarlo, se e quando fossero voluti rimanere in intimità ed a prendere le dovute precauzioni. Il Vice Direttore aveva minacciato il ragazzo di buttarlo fuori dalla squadra, se avesse abbandonato, di nuovo, la base, senza chiederle il permesso. Entrambi gli adulti si erano resi disponibili a eventuali disquisizioni sul sesso…sperando di non essere interpellati in merito.

Cosicché Johnny viveva, praticamente, a casa Barton. Ogni momento libero. Lui e Kelly studiavano insieme, mangiavano insieme. Simbiotici.

Il Falco, soprattutto i primi tempi, si era sentito in dovere di controllarli, per cui anche la Tyler spesso rimaneva in loro compagnia.

'Maestro, stiamo lavorando ad un progetto, a scuola…mi sono ispirato ad una delle tue frecce, modificandola…solo sulla carta...devo consegnarlo fra qualche giorno e ti volevo chiedere un parere. Ti andrebbe di darci un'occhiata?' il rosso era esitante.

'Sì, papà, per piacere! Aiutalo!' insistette Kelly.

'Di che si tratta, con esattezza?' Rafflesia si incuriosì. Era sul divano, in soggiorno, a leggere dei documenti di lavoro.

'Il professore ci ha chiesto di pensare ad un'idea da brevettare, un oggetto ancora non esistente, con relativo piano di marketing. Johnny si è ispirato a quello che facciamo, ovvero tirare con l'arco!' la ragazza era esaltata.

'Mi è venuto in mente che, quando si va a tirare con l'arco, per puro divertimento, magari in un villaggio turistico o ci si approccia a questa disciplina ex novo, si usano frecce orribili, di plastica o legno. Volevo mettere a punto un dardo che fosse a metà fra quelli usati per i professionisti e quelli utilizzati dai neofiti…facile da tirare, ma…aerodinamico e costruito con un materiale valido. Ho preso spunto da una delle frecce che hai creato a suo tempo, modificandola. Questo è il mio schizzo finale…' gli porse un foglio.

'Caspita!' il disegno era molto ben fatto. Aveva utilizzato come modello un suo dardo, con alcuni cambiamenti che ne avevano stravolto la linea. Compatta, essenziale…

'Funzionerebbe, secondo te? Si potrebbe lanciare con facilità?' Johnny chiese.

'Permetti?' Barton senior prese una matita e apportò delle modifiche 'Bisogna affinare l'impennaggio…e la parte cuspidata è troppo in rilievo…ecco, così andrà che è una bellezza!'.

'Hai ragione, come ho fatto a non capirlo prima? Per la presentazione in aula, sistemerò il tutto…'.

'E' talmente perfetta, in questo modo, che potremmo utilizzarla persino noi…allenamenti ed eventuali scontri reali, se realizzata con materiali adatti allo scopo, ferro e stagno, ferro soprattutto…un dardo più veloce, più leggero, più preciso di quelli che usiamo ora…' Clint ne parve convinto.

Il Vice Direttore concordò, prendendo in mano il foglio 'Domani mattina, mostrerò il vostro bozzetto ai tecnici dell'Agenzia, per capire se è un'ipotesi percorribile. Casomai lo fosse, Falco, vorrei che contattassi l'imprenditore che abbiamo incontrato qualche tempo fa, ti dovrebbe aver lasciato un biglietto da visita!'.

'Che hai in mente?' il cervello di quello donna girava sempre a velocità vorticosa.

'E' fissato con le armi, peggio del 'bracciolo'. Se gli dovesse piacere, diventerete ricchi prima di me! Dividerete a metà il guadagno…e poi via…ci porterete in giro per il mondo, basta archi e frecce!' li prese in giro.

'No, capo, non esiste! Mai senza il mio arco' il rosso ridacchiò.

Rafflesia aveva visto giusto. Il prototipo della freccia modificata da Clint e Johnny era stato realizzato dall'ufficio tecnico dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Gli interessati lo avevano testato, positivamente, ed avevano contattato il manager.

La Tyler lo aveva invitato alla base, per mostrare il dardo ed il suo utilizzo. Il tipo aveva assistito ad una performance della sua squadra, in mezzo ad un pandemonio, fra matricole ed Avengers urlanti, Tony per primo.

Si era esaltato per l'esibizione incredibile e per l'oggetto. 'Sarà un successo, ne sono sicuro. La freccia è fantastica. Pensavo a degli spot pubblicitari...uno con voi tre che tirate e gli altri solo con Kelly...che è la più bellina' si era voltato verso la ragazza, fra le occhiate omicide dei due arcieri maschi.

Dopo l'esibizione, la Tyler lo aveva coinvolto nel momento goliardico offerto da Stark. Lei stessa e la squadra indossavano la maglia bianca a fondo violetto, con il bersaglio, per scaramanzia. È nessuno li aveva presi in giro...

'Chiaramente, la signorina Barton avrebbe un compenso di un certo livello per prestare la sua immagine...' Tony si intromise, conosceva a menadito quella materia e scoccò, al suo Vice, una sbirciata significativa. Dovevano ottenere il massimo, lei lo aveva fatto venire per quel motivo.

'Certo, ci mancherebbe! Vorrei mettere i dardi in produzione prima possibile!' quello insisteva.

'Non c'è problema. Tuttavia, prima, voglio la copia del contratto, da far esaminare dai miei legali. E si intende che i miei arcieri avranno un anticipo sugli introiti...' aveva sparato, in alto.

' Tyler, no. Non lo do a nessuno...prima produco...se e quando venderemo, faremo i conti...alla fine, mica sulla parola' obiettò l'imprenditore.

'Mi spiace...senza anticipo, non potrà utilizzare il brevetto che ho già fatto depositare. E sono sicura che è certo del profitto. In caso contrario, non si sarebbe buttato a capofitto e non si ostinerebbe tanto. Casomai non volesse accettare le mie condizioni, fa nulla. Ho già contattato altri produttori di armi, che sono molto interessati. Per cui...prendere o lasciare!' Bluffò.

Il tipo si convinse.

Cavolo, rifletté Barton...la sua donna, caparbia, vinceva sempre...una schiacciasassi.

'Ottimo, aspetto i documenti e gli assegni. Uno per Clint e l'altro per Johnny' lo ordinò quasi e l'uomo acconsentì, sparendo all'istante...la moretta gli avrebbe tolto pure la camicia, per i suoi pupilli.

'Sei un diavolo...però mi piace' Clint la baciò sulla guancia.

'Ottimo lavoro!' Natasha si complimentò.

'Quando ti manderà il contratto, potrai farlo studiare dall'Ufficio Legale dell'Agenzia, se vuoi!' si offrì Tony.

'Veramente l'ho già redatto io, a tutela dei miei due arcieri...firmeranno quello o niente...' sul pezzo, sempre!

Gli assegni erano arrivati...Dio, se erano arrivati...quello di Johnny era stato depositato dalla Tyler, su un conto corrente vincolato; la somma, non disponibile, fino al compimento della maggiore età, sarebbe stata investita. Clint aveva, incredibilmente, chiesto aiuto a Tony, che lo aveva indirizzato ad un agente di borsa che lo avrebbe gestito, per suo conto. Non prima di aver tenuto una cifra per le spese e per un regalo. Era passato ad un'agenzia di viaggi!

Quella sera, a cena, li aveva informati che sarebbero andati in Messico. Una settimana in un villaggio turistico. Tutti e quattro…si era ritrovato a terra, con Johnny e Kelly che lo abbracciavano, impazziti. Lo avevano, letteralmente, buttato giù dalla seggiola.

Rafflesia non era entusiasta, invece.

'È un'idea splendida ma ho tanto da fare...' a letto, loro due soli, si aprì.

'Vice Direttore, prima di prenotare ho chiamato Stark; forse non ci crederai… senza di te, non morirà nessuno...morirò io, se non vieni...' la strinse, la bocca sul collo, per darle un bacio che divennero centinaia. Le sfere carnose mangiate, spolpate come frutta matura. I capezzoli coccolati e ciucciati con forza. Lei che si strusciava, chiedendo di essere amata.

'No, senza fretta...ti devi abituare ai ritmi vacanzieri...' la sfiorò con dolcezza, nel suo cespuglio, stimolandola piano, un unico dito che si muoveva e che la estasiava, dalla cima dei capelli fino alla punta dei piedi. Clint era un maestro, non solo nel tiro con l'arco...quando sentì che stava per godere, si interruppe. Per qualche minuto, solo un'altra scia di baci. La lingua calda che le disegnava il corpo.

Le si mise davanti e la possedete. Lentamente. Calmo e tranquillo. Le carni che si riempivano e svuotavano...percependo l'inizio di un tremore in lei, ne uscì con un sorrisetto, dandole solo un assaggio di piacere.

'È la tortura dell'arciere?' chiese la sua donna, impaziente.

'Uhm uhm' annuì...le carezzò i seni di nuovo, scese a possederla ancora con le dita, lieve e delicato. Lo aveva capito, stava per appagarsi...si bloccò ancora, negandole l'orgasmo...la stava facendo ammattire, perdere i sensi ed il senno!

Rafflesia si mise di fianco, una coscia ripiegata sull'altra 'Basta, così non mi piace...smettiamola e dormiamo' vediamo come finisce, pensò lei...se mi resisti!

'No, non vale, vuoi vincere sempre tu...'si lamentò. In effetti, non si teneva più nemmeno Clint...'Sei una piccola ingorda!'.

Le si mise vicino...fu un attimo ritrovarsi avvinti uno nell'altra, le sue gambe legate all'altezza delle cosce, le sue braccia che lo cingevano, all'inverosimile, come avesse timore di perderlo. 'Verrò in Messico, grazie del regalo...non posso stare una settimana lontano da voi e, soprattutto, lontano da te, fagiano!' bisbigliò.

La penetrava, non solo fisicamente...era entrato in lei con gli occhi azzurri, con il suo sorriso, con la sua anima, da sempre. Oramai era parte di sé, della sua vita...'Ti amo…' sussurrò, radiosa. Travolto dalla sua dolcezza infinita, il Falco si emozionò…non riuscì a replicare…semplicemente, esplose d'amore in lei, la cosa più naturale del mondo, la più meravigliosa…più oltre, udì solo i loro respiri affannosi che si placavano, man mano, nell'immobilità della camera.

Clint si era superato. Il Resort scelto era a Tulum, nello Yucatan. Le loro camere, attigue, avevano la vista sulla spiaggia. La mattina si svegliavano, di fronte al mare ed allo scenario dei lussureggianti giardini tropicali del villaggio. Una spiaggia di sabbia bianca si estendeva per miglia e miglia fino a prendere vita, per le loro passeggiate romantiche. Viste che non sembravano mai raggiungere l'orizzonte, relax sulle sdraio sotto gli ombrelloni di paglia, sport acquatici da praticare per scoprire la barriera corallina. Un vero paradiso.

Avevano visitato tutti e quattro insieme le rovine Maya di Chichen Itzà e di Coba, salendo sulle altissime e massicce piramidi a gradini, fatto il bagno nei cenote, le tipiche grotte con laghetti di acqua dolce, giri in bicicletta.

Spesso durante la giornata si separavano. Barton senior aveva permesso che Kelly e Johnny addirittura dormissero per conto proprio, cosicché lui e Rafflesia godevano di molti momenti di privacy per coccolarsi, indisturbati.

'Trasformi in oro tutto quello che tocchi…perfino tre arcieri sfigati!' l'uomo fumava, sulla terrazza della loro suite del Resort, guardando il tramonto, fatto l'amore per l'ennesima volta.

'Avete talento, siete unici ed eccezionali…te lo dissi a suo tempo, il mio non è mai stato un investimento a fondo perduto!' ribatté, abbracciandolo da dietro, nuda e bellissima.

'Perduto…quello lo sono io…perduto di te, perduto…'.

'Maestro, come ti chiama Johnny…sei un poeta sdolcinato! E diventerai ricchissimo, anzi diventerete! Lo meritate, sono così contenta per voi' lei rincarò la dose dei complimenti.

'Forse non lo sarò più…maestro…se dovessi tornare negli Avengers, sarò obbligato a lasciare la squadra. Tony è stato chiaro. Voi che farete?' era il suo tarlo nella testa, da quando Stark glielo aveva detto.

'Onestamente, avevo creato il progetto per te. Trovare qualcuno che insegni al tuo posto, mi pare un'impresa improba. Il problema non è se, ma quando rientrerai fra i Vendicatori…non voglio pensarci, lo faremo a New York…' le vide una lacrima, scendere sul volto, la prima ed unica da che la conosceva. Spense la cicca e la leccò, asciugandola con la sua bocca. L'amava, da impazzire, follemente 'Ho una cosa da darti…' la prese per mano, diretto all'interno della camera.

Si sedette sul letto, lei accanto, e recuperò un pacchettino, dal primo cassetto del comodino. 'Mi auguro non sia troppo infantile'.

La Tyler scartò. All'interno una catenina sottile, d'argento, con un ciondolo a forma di fata. Una piccola pupazzetta con i capelli raccolti, e le ali di cristallo colorato, violette. In stile Disney, pareva Trilli.

'E' molto carina! Il suo significato?' chiese.

'Da quando ci siamo incontrati, sei stata il mio angelo custode, mio e di mia figlia. Ti ho sempre vista come una fatina, una fata delle favole' confessò, gli occhi azzurri che la contemplavano, in adorazione.

Lei alzò lo sguardo, sognante e languida 'Hai vinto tu…Clint...ti amo...'.

'Ora ho vinto… Rafflesia...ti amo...!' contraccambiò il Falco. Perduto!

'È il posto più incredibile dove sia stato...tu almeno hai girato gli Stati Uniti, con tuo padre ed il circo' l'arciere commentava. Erano stati a fare snorkeling e si erano appena finiti di lavare.

'A tirare frecce sotto un tendone o a dormire in auto, sai che divertimento? Qui è meraviglioso...con i soldi a palate che hai, potrai tornarci e visitare pure altri luoghi...e chissà con chi!' la mora era scoraggiata, intanto che si tamponava i capelli lunghi con l'asciugamani.

'Kelly...cosa dici...staremo sempre insieme...Non posso vivere senza di te...'la strinse, accorato.

Lei lo baciò, priva di freni inibitori. La spugna bianca cadde a terra e nemmeno ci fece caso. Erano abituati, alla propria nudità, nell'intimità della loro stanza, che suo padre gli aveva permesso di occupare, come una coppia.

Johnny la prese in braccio, sollevandola, dolcemente, e la depositò sul letto. Quanti baci si erano scambiati su quel materasso! Ore ed ore. Tutta la notte e tutto il giorno.

Era un vero splendore. La carezzò sul seno, ardente. Si erano sforzati a contrastare quello che provavano; opporsi al loro amore, non riuscivano. Trattenersi…non più.

Le si piazzò sopra, stendendosi, completamente, sul suo corpo. L'erezione vigorosa spingeva sull'inguine già umido, invitante. La ragazza schiuse le gambe, per riceverlo appieno.

Entrò in lei, solo per un pezzetto di quella strada arroventata, spaventato dall'intoppo percepito e dalla smorfia sul viso della sua ragazza, che, invece, non aveva alcuna paura, solo un sano desiderio. Non si trattava di coraggio, esclusivamente della consapevolezza che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Afferrò il suo membro e lo spinse dentro di sé, tranquilla.

'Sicura sicura?' bisbigliò il rosso, incerto. Gli pareva un sogno che si realizzava, tanto agognato.

Kelly annuì, le braccia a cingergli le spalle, gli occhi in quelli verdi di lui che la emozionavano ogni giorno di più, i capelli lunghissimi che si avvolgevano intorno alle loro figure, come spirali benevole.

Spostò il bacino verso quello del partner, in un unico e netto movimento. Sentì una folgorazione, dolore e beatitudine assieme. Ci fu un rumore, attutito. A Johnny ricordò il tappo della bottiglia di spumante che il Direttore Stark aveva ordinato per festeggiare la loro performance, che saltava via.

Era la prima volta che entrava nella sua donna… più che una festa, era un tripudio di sensi, di turbamento, di sorpresa.

I suoi seni gli puntellavano il torace, i capezzoli come spilli appuntiti, la bocca lo incalzava, smaniosa, la lingua congiunta alla propria lo istigava. Dovette affrettarsi: aspettare rasentava la follia. Calcò in lei… strettissima, rovente e sua…sua! Si spinse in quel luogo di scoperta, con un movimento regolare, tentando di appagarla, e non farla soffrire...la udì mugolare, aumentando i sospiri, le unghie conficcate nella schiena, i fianchi alzati, per arpionarlo a sé.

Kelly rabbrividì, staccandosi dal suo torace, per guardarlo in viso, intanto che la faceva godere...gli spasmi del suo piacere sul proprio sesso trascinarono Johnny in un passo a due paradisiaco e passionale…erano ballerini, perfettamente sincroni ed affiatati… giovani amanti euforici, soddisfatti, profondamente felici.

L'imprenditore aveva acquistato anche i diritti del percorso di Bucky e Rafflesia, che, ovviamente, avevano spuntato un compenso notevole. Per festeggiare, il Vice Direttore aveva organizzato una cena a casa sua. Una cosa intima, come avrebbe detto Romanoff. Avengers, Johnny e Kelly.

I ragazzi intrattenevano gli ospiti, in soggiorno, ed ogni tanto servivano da bere o portavano qualche vassoio dalla cucina. Integrati e spontanei, come solo i giovani sanno essere.

'Falco, ancora non convivete?' domandò Nat.

'Abbiamo visto degli appartamenti più grandi, però non ci è piaciuto nulla e siamo indecisi' Clint spiegò.

'Tra pochi mesi, qualcuno compirà ventuno anni e potrebbe voler stare per conto proprio, non più alla base…non è detto ci serva qualcosa di diverso' la Tyler guardò Johnny, affettuosa.

'Ci sto pensando. I soldi li ho...vedremo. Non vado di fretta' il rosso tese la mano a Kelly che gli si affiancò, con un sorriso.

'Intanto, Barton, occupate entrambe le case della tua donna...ad Asgard è solo il maschio che porta la dote' Thor lo prese in giro.

'Ti sbagli, principe' la mora si intromise 'non c'è più mio o tuo…quello che è mio, è di Clint. È nostro...Credimi, da quando siamo assieme, non ci manca niente!'.

Era stata tanto assertiva e tenera, che ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Al Falco si strinse il cuore, fissando la sua donna generosa ed altruista, al collo la piccola fatina che la rappresentava. Ed indosso la sensuale ed elegante tuta di seta nera che aveva provato all'outlet. Non appena incassati i primi soldi delle frecce, Barton ci si era diretto, come un razzo, per comprarla. Era un punto d'onore, regalargliela e ci era riuscito!

'Ho preso questa' Stark indicò una bottiglia enorme di champagne. Una Magnum di Dom Perignon, che aveva chiesto alla padrona di casa di tirar fuori dal frigo 'Il brindisi spetta a Rogers, stavolta!'.

Il Capitano si piazzò al centro della sala 'È con immenso piacere che vi informo che, dal mese prossimo, Clint farà parte di nuovo degli Avengers! Sempre se ti va di rientrare!' rise, guardando l'amico, intanto che Tony stappava.

'Siamo davvero contenti, non vedevamo l'ora!' Vedova Nera era commossa.

'Mi spiace per la squadra di arcieri, se ne faranno una ragione' commentò Bruce.

Barton era entusiasta e preoccupato.

Cercò con gli occhi Rafflesia...La voce alterata del rosso lo scosse 'Come sarebbe, perché non ce lo hai detto prima? Ci molli?' Lo sentiva gridare, per la primissima volta.

'Papà, davvero? Perché? Siamo la tua squadra...noi tre...' Kelly pareva disperata.

'Ragazzi, calma, non è ancora deciso nulla...' la Tyler tentò di prender tempo, si metteva male.

'Certo che lo è, maledizione. Non vedi che faccia ha fatto! In fondo, era tornato per questo, non c'era altro da aspettarsi...non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di raccontarcelo, lo abbiamo dovuto sapere così...eri il nostro maestro, la nostra guida...che ne sarà di noi?' il giovane continuava.

'Sto cercando un altro insegnante, ho iniziato a fare dei colloqui. Non vi preoccupate...' la mora provò, omettendo di rivelare che gli incontri erano stati disastrosi. Nessuno si era dimostrato all'altezza.

'Il Falco è insostituibile, abbiamo ancora molto da imparare...tutte quelle storie...la squadra, le affinità, le magliette...non ti frega nulla di noi...sei come gli altri che ho conosciuto in precedenza...che mi hanno abbandonato, che mi hanno lasciato per pensare ai propri interessi; speravo fossi diverso, invece sei uno stronzo, un egoista' aveva le lacrime agli occhi e l'inflessione della voce, tremolante, molto seria.

'Papà, non ci credo, non è possibile...per favore...resta con noi...' Kelly lo pregò.

Clint rimase muto.

'Non è la sede per una discussione simile, dovevamo solo cenare. Rassereniamoci un attimo...Johnny, per piacere, usa parole diverse per esprimerti, questo gergo non mi piace...' il Vice Direttore tentò di placare gli animi.

'Mi spiace, capo. Ti ringrazio dell'invito ma non posso rimanere...sono sicuro che mi scuserai' il rosso prese la giacca dell'armadio all'ingresso ed uscì, seguito dalla sua ragazza, che rivolgendosi al padre esclamò accecata d'ira 'Ti odio, rovini sempre ogni cosa bella che mi capita...'.

Rafflesia non fece in tempo ad andare verso Clint, per abbracciarlo che quello abbassò il viso, la mano sopra gli occhi ed iniziò a singhiozzare. Senza alcuna vergogna, dinnanzi i suoi amici.

La moretta lo strinse, forte 'Stai tranquillo...'.

Piangeva, sempre più accorato, sulla sua spalla.

Nat si intenerì. Non lo avevano mai visto in tali condizioni. Nudo, della sua nota corazza da duro.

'Amore, che devo fare?' chiese, sofferente, alla Tyler.

'Intanto prendi un bicchiere d'acqua!' suggerì Thor.

'Bevi questo, altro che acqua...'Bucky passò al Falco un calice di vino, che quello buttò giù in un unico sorso.

'Non posso dirtelo io. Devi decidere, pensando solo a quello che ti renderà più felice. Le persone che ti vogliono bene, ti comprenderanno. In caso contrario, il loro affetto non sarebbe sincero. E so che non è così...' la Tyler lo bisbigliò.

'Devi scegliere, serenamente. Tornare fra noi non può essere un obbligo od un dramma' Steve fu chiaro.

'I giovani hanno reazioni esagerate, non prendertela, devono metabolizzare la cosa. In fondo, lo sapevano dall'inizio che, nel programma di Rafflesia, era compreso sia creare la vostra squadra sia che potessimo lavorare di nuovo insieme' Tony provò a trovare delle scusanti.

'Li ho delusi...' bisbigliò il Falco.

'Proprio perché ti stimano, soffrono al pensiero di non averti più come allenatore, come maestro. E poi è innegabile vi siate legati. Sei fortunato che ti amino così tanto. Tutti e tre. Molti non possono dire la stessa cosa...' James espresse la sua opinione, con un pizzico di gelosia.

'Hai ancora un mese per rifletterci bene. Intanto, onorerei il nostro Vice Direttore, accomodandoci alla sua tavola, poiché credo che, a differenza della mia deliziosa mogliettina, che ordina sempre al catering, lei abbia cucinato per noi' Banner li spronò, erano lì per far festa ed era meglio indirizzare i pensieri su altro.

Aveva ragione, rifletté Barton, l'aveva vista darsi da fare tutto il pomeriggio tra la spesa, apparecchiare e preparare le pietanze.

'Certo, ottima idea' si asciugò gli occhi e fece gli onori di casa, tentando di dissimulare il malessere che lo attanagliava


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12 I giovani Avengers (Tre arcieri ed una fatina)**

Si era trattato di una frattura piuttosto profonda, nel loro gruppo affiatato. Kelly e Johnny se l'erano legata al dito e si erano messi di traverso, praticamente su ogni cosa.

Andavano svogliati agli allenamenti, con scarsi risultati. Avevano smesso di impegnarsi. I primi giorni Barton senior li rimproverava e li spronava, poi era arrivato al punto di non dirgli più nulla. Entrambi i ragazzi erano muri di gomma. Non gli rispondevano, lo guardavano solo con i loro occhi tristi e sconfortati.

Durante le lezioni in accademia, le cose non erano andate meglio. Sollecitati dai diversi insegnanti, non parlavano. Consegnavano i compiti in bianco.

Si incontravano alla base, ma l'allievo non frequentava casa di Clint. Il Vice Direttore li aveva convocati, per chiarire la situazione, solo loro tre; erano stati chiari. Aveva parlato il ragazzo 'Capo, siamo rammaricati, soprattutto perché sappiamo quanto ti sia impegnata per portarci fino a questo punto. Senza il Falco è tutto inutile...stiamo pensando di lasciare l'Agenzia ed il tiro con l'arco. Non ha senso continuare...'.

Aveva tentato di dissuaderli, di farli ragionare. Nessuna delle argomentazioni aveva funzionato; inoltre, non aveva buone notizie da dargli giacché gli insegnanti che aveva provinato facevano letteralmente schifo se paragonati al loro maestro. Alla fine, era stata costretta a lasciarli andare, con le mani nei capelli.

Si trovava fra l'incudine ed il martello, tra l'insofferenza dei giovani arcieri e la tristezza infinita del Falco.

Ci ragionava, preoccupata, quando sentì l'allarme generale e squillare il cellulare. Corse verso la stanza di Tony, avvertendo Barton, che la raggiunse.

Ci trovarono Bruce, che, sudato, gridava 'E' il ponte di Einstein Rosen, assolutamente! Esiste!'. Il professore indicò, sul grande schermo. Nel cielo, sopra Manhattan, si stagliava una sorta di foro frastagliato, delle dimensioni di una enorme galleria, da cui stava uscendo un unico velivolo, a forma di ellissi, chiaramente non terrestre.

'Credevo fosse una mera ipotesi' controbatté la Tyler, pallida, accanto i Vendicatori.

'E' una scorciatoia, per passare da un punto dell'universo all'altro, in cui si viaggia più velocemente della luce. Questo, per lo meno, in teoria' aggiunse Stark.

'Una quarta dimensione, per i viaggi nel tempo. Mi sembra accomunabile al Bifrost asgardiano...' commentò Thor.

'Cos'è quella roba che sta uscendo? E chi c'è, dentro, che la manovra?' Nat, angosciata, vide armarsi la parte anteriore del velivolo, e scaricare sulla folla un raggio di incredibile potenza distruttiva.

'Dovevamo aver chiuso questo genere di stronzate, nel 2012' Stark si alzò dalla seggiola 'Muoviamoci, subito. Tyler, ti lascio il comando, ci aggiorniamo' si mosse, in fretta, seguito dai colleghi.

'Non mi hanno chiesto di andare con loro...' mormorò Clint.

'Indossa la tuta e controlla se il Quinjet è a posto' lo ammonì.

'Perché?' la interpellò.

'Ancora discuti i miei ordini? Vai!' gli gridò, filando, affannata, dietro a lui, per dirigersi verso la sala di comando dello S.H.I.E.L.D., non prima di essersi cambiata con la propria uniforme.

'Tutte le immagini sui monitor! Chiamatemi al telefono Foster e Barton...Kelly Barton!' dava le proprie indicazioni, la testa che girava come un frullatore. Quando trovò gli arcieri, ci parlò brevemente, fornendo istruzioni pure a loro.

Nel frattempo, il nuovo jet degli Avengers era decollato, tutti a bordo, tranne Iron Man che volava rasente i colleghi.

Dal monitor, Rafflesia vide gli aerei dell'Aviazione miseramente abbattuti dai raggi dell'astronave aliena.

Dato qualche ordine ai propri subordinati, si affrettò, in direzione dell'hangar.

'Che dobbiamo fare, papà?' Kelly lo chiese molto malvolentieri, salendo sul Quinjet, come ordinatole dal Vice Direttore, il rosso a pochi passi.

'Non ne ho idea. Perché siete qui?' le domandò.

'Rafflesia ci ha detto di aspettare nel jet' si intromise Johnny.

'Allora sedevi e attendete!' fu laconico e freddo. Notò che erano vestiti anche loro con le tute nere e viola e perfettamente equipaggiati. Archi e frecce, presenti in grandissima quantità nella stiva.

'Che accade?' sua figlia era molto preoccupata. Si era accomodata nel posto appena dietro quelli di guida, con l'altro arciere.

'Siamo sotto attacco...' la Tyler fece capolino, indosso la tuta nera, con cui l'avevano osservata nel percorso con Bucky, armata fino ai denti 'Clint, visualizza le immagini del cielo di New York sullo schermo ed attiva tutta la strumentazione, radar compresi'.

Lo fece e le tre teste gli si affiancarono, per osservare il monitor. L'orizzonte era plumbeo di fumi scuri degli aerei abbattuti, dal radar si intravedeva la sagoma del velivolo degli Avengers che stava per arrivare verso l'astronave.

'Signori, ho voluto riattivare il Quinjet e che vi esercitaste nel volo, per momenti come questo, per essere di supporto ai Vendicatori…credo abbiano bisogno di noi, della nostra squadra. Ve lo anticipo, non ho la minima idea di quale nemico troveremo sul nostro cammino...Siete con me? Sentitevi liberi di rifiutare, non è un obbligo né un ordine' la moretta fu chiara. Era tranquilla nel tono di voce, il cuore in fibrillazione.

Il Falco la fissò, esterrefatto. 'Non sono in grado, è troppo presto, è una follia...' balbettava, quasi, dal timore che accadesse qualcosa di brutto ai suoi ragazzi.

'Ritengo di sì, invece. Sono maturi per fare sesso e trattarti nel modo abietto in cui si stanno comportando e non per combattere?' lo domandò, piuttosto ironica.

I due diretti interessati erano a visi bassi, imbarazzati.

'Inoltre, da due settimane non tirano, hanno fatto schifo in allenamento...' l'uomo si oppose, con un'argomentazione concreta.

Kelly provò a controbattere, ma Rafflesia la zittì 'I due idioti sono andati a lavorare nel 'cubo' per conto proprio, di sera e di notte...chiaramente, gli addetti mi hanno mostrato i filmati delle telecamere di sorveglianza, dal primo giorno in cui li hanno notati...'.

'Davvero?' si voltò verso di loro, stupefatto.

'Sì, Maestro, lo sai...mai senza il mio arco...i nostri archi...scusa per le cose che ti ho detto, ho esagerato' Johnny si giustificò.

'Ne parleremo al momento opportuno e statene certi, non finirà qui...Che mi dite?' li esortò.

'Quando vuoi, capo!' all'unisono sedettero alle proprie postazioni: codardi non erano mai stati.

'Clint, appena sei pronto, avvisa la torre di controllo e decolla...seguiamo i movimenti del jet degli Avengers e talloniamoli, a copertura e supporto' ordinò la Tyler.

Angosciato ed adrenalinico, avvertì, come suggerito 'Squadra di arcieri, pronta per il decollo'.

Il Quinjet ed il suo equipaggio erano operativi.

'Guarda...dalle manovre, si capisce che Nat sta tentando di spostare l'attenzione della nave aliena sul jet, per allontanarla dal centro abitato. Provo a mettermi in contatto con loro' Rafflesia premette il pulsante del microfono, per parlare con i Vendicatori.

In quell'attimo, l'aereo dei colleghi perse leggermente quota 'Cristo santo, stanno precipitando' le fece notare Barton senior.

'Le comunicazioni sono interrotte, chissà che diavolo hanno colpito, probabilmente i sistemi sono stati danneggiati...quanto manca ad intercettarli?'.

'Cinque minuti...per lo meno, sono all'estrema periferia nord della città, direzione New England. Scarsa densità di popolazione e zone in cui atterrare e combattere più isolate...è stata un'ottima mossa' riepilogò Clint.

'Cinque minuti sono tanti, in questa circostanza... accadrà il finimondo, vola più veloce che puoi' la moretta sapeva che lo stesse già facendo, più sostenuto possibile.

Era stato proprio così. Nei pochi attimi che li separavano avevano visto, dal radar, l'aereo dei colleghi planare a terra, presumibilmente in completa avaria.

Iron Man girava intorno all'astronave, dividendosi con Thor, che lo affiancava col martello, per coprire gli altri, che dovevano per forza uscire dal velivolo. In caso contrario, avrebbero fatto da bersaglio, facilmente attaccabile.

La nave aliena si abbassò, improvvisamente; dal suo interno uscirono frotte di esseri, armati, i capelli lunghi, le orecchie a punta, indosso strane uniformi di pelle e metallo. La parte delle armature a scaglie ricordava il braccio in vibranio di Bucky.

Si mossero, in massa, verso gli Avengers...Rogers, Romanoff, Barnes e Banner, già trasformato nel suo irascibile alter ego verde, erano scesi dal jet, per farglisi incontro.

'Sono decine, maledizione!' il Falco sbottò, in ansia.

I due giovani arcieri erano terrorizzati, le creature davanti ai loro occhi erano lontane da qualsivoglia umana immaginazione, facevano ribrezzo e paura. Si sentivano ragazzini spauriti e poco preparati.

'Rafflesia, che si fa ora?' chiese Kelly, anticipando gli altri.

Sicuro che la sua donna avesse un piano! Rifletté Barton senior.

'Ciò che vi viene meglio...tirare frecce!' ribatté, con un sorriso 'io piloterò, un volo rasente il terreno...voi tre vi metterete sulla scaletta aperta...prenderete la mira e li attaccherete, per difendere i colleghi. Appena riusciremo a sterminarne un certo numero, atterreremo e scenderemo a terra ad affiancarli! Tutto chiaro?'.

Clint si alzò 'Archi e dardi alla mano!'. Diede un buffetto alla Tyler, agguantò il prediletto arco allungabile, si agganciò la faretra nera alle spalle, piena di frecce, e si posizionò accanto la scaletta, in posizione centrale. Kelly a sinistra, Johnny a destra. 'Appena il portellone andrà giù, tirate, poi rientrate subito per nascondervi dietro le paratie, ricaricate e puntate ad un diverso bersaglio, ognuno nella sua zona...'.

'Sì, Maestro!' confermarono all'unisono, udendo il meccanismo di sblocco.

'Il Quinjet si è alzato in volo e ci sta alle calcagna' aveva esclamato Romanoff.

'Meno male...la Tyler ha avuto un'illuminazione a voler tenere quella scatoletta...' Steve si espresse, poco prima di sentire un rumore molto forte nella parte posteriore dell'aereo. Ondeggiavano paurosamente, abbassandosi.

'Hanno colpito due motori ed i sistemi idraulici ed informatici non rispondono più...dobbiamo atterrare ed abbandonare il velivolo' ammonì Bucky.

'Arrivati ad altezza d'uomo, scendo per trasformarmi' li avvertì Banner.

Natasha riuscì a tenere la cloche e il jet si poggiò a terra, senza schianti. Almeno quello!

Dovevano uscire e ciò che li attendeva fuori non era un bello spettacolo.

Si schierarono uno accanto l'altro, avanzando verso le strane, sconosciute e minacciose creature.

Udirono un sibilo rumoroso...il Quinjet si abbassava, alla loro portata. Gli esseri alieni si voltarono, all'unisono, verso l'aereo inaspettato.

Il Vice Direttore ai comandi gli indicava, dal vetro, l'uscita che era proprio sotto di lei. Bucky capì che aveva in mente qualcosa, vedendo la scaletta inclinarsi...tre dardi, ad altissima velocità, schizzarono fuori colpendo tre nemici.

Individuò le figure degli arcieri che, lesti, ricaricavano le frecce all'interno del jet, per scagliarle nuovamente contro i mostri di fronte a loro, che, adesso erano di spalle, attaccabili. Mirò, col mitragliatore israeliano che imbracciava, a ripetizione.

Nat, ugualmente, utilizzò le armi da fuoco in suo possesso, centrandone diversi.

Steve scaraventò lo scudo, che tornò indietro, dopo aver buttato giù gli avversari come birilli e si gettò nella colluttazione, esperto com'era del corpo a corpo.

Hulk si faceva valere con le sue doti fisiche rasentanti la bestialità.

Thor e Tony provavano a limitare il campo d'azione dell'astronave.

Gli arcieri lanciavano una freccia via l'altra, abilissimi e precisi. Il numero dei caduti era notevole ed il Vice Direttore fece atterrare l'aereo, raggiungendoli e scendendo insieme a loro 'Tutti giù a dare manforte agli Avengers, ognuno per conto proprio…' quella di separarsi era una buona mossa.

'Mirate con calma ed andrà tutto bene! Qualsiasi difficoltà, rientrate nel Quinjet' li ammonì, saggiamente, il Falco.

Trottarono, verso il gruppo di creature, una sortita vera e propria, a sostegno dei Vendicatori. Rafflesia aveva lo stesso mitragliatore di Barnes, Clint ed i due ragazzi erano rimasti leggermente spostati, per gestire meglio colpi e bersagli.

Improvvisamente, da una delle porte stagne del velivolo alieno, apparentemente rimasto fermo, senza attaccare, si materializzò una figura, simile agli altri esseri, più alta ed imponente, un mantello nero, un copricapo di metallo con degli spuntoni, le orecchie a punta che uscivano dai fori laterali, il volto sfigurato, in parte bianco pallido ed in parte nero, una lunga treccia di capelli scuri. Era certamente il loro leader, poiché le creature si spostarono per farlo avanzare, intanto che, calatosi a terra, si dirigeva verso gli Avengers... mosse le mani, da cui uscirono degli strani miasmi scuri.

'Attenzione, è veleno…' gridò Thor, volando col martello, verso i compagni 'non respiratelo, salite sul Quinjet'.

'Fate come dice, forza!' Rafflesia dispose, accorata, ai suoi pupilli ed a Clint.

Pian piano, spalle all'aereo, i tre indietreggiarono, fino ad arrampicarsi sui gradini.

Il Capitano, Vedova Nera e Bruce, tremante e di nuovo in sé, li raggiunsero, in un baleno. Il Vice Direttore chiuse il gruppo…accidenti, ne mancava uno…James! Si girò, ancora un piede sul terreno, e lo osservò, in ginocchio, dolorante, in evidente difficoltà! Nulla avrebbe potuto contro lo strano essere che procedeva verso di lui e continuava a sputare le fetide esalazioni.

'Bucky, nooo!' gridò Steve, all'amico.

'Che diavolo possiamo fare?' chiese Johnny, disperato.

'Provo a recuperarlo!' Rafflesia guardò Barton ed i suoi ragazzi 'Createmi un tunnel di frecce e ci passerò in mezzo!'.

'Sei impazzita? E' troppo pericoloso e difficile e non lo abbiamo mai provato!' Clint eccepì.

'Se ti dovessimo colpire?' Kelly era tesa.

'Ci piacciono le cose difficili! E non accadrà, rilassatevi e mirate, correrò più veloce possibile…a fra poco…' si buttò verso Barnes, e gli arcieri, allibiti, scattarono per coprirla; senza neanche coordinarsi, ripresero le posizioni di tiro iniziali.

Affianco, sopra il corpo e la testa del Vice Direttore, comparvero decine di dardi, che la accompagnarono, fin quando non raggiunse il Soldato d'Inverno. Era come un muro, formato dalle frecce, una parete scura che la proteggeva. Mise un braccio sulla vita di Buck e lo sollevò, sempre coperta dalla barriera generata dai tre.

La creatura li fissava, stupito. Che diavoleria era?

La moretta e James filarono come razzi, verso il jet, giungendo incolumi.

Appena dentro, la Romanoff decollò, chiudendo definitivamente il portellone, un attimo dopo che anche il biondo entrasse.

'Stai bene?' Rogers si era inginocchiato, accanto all'amico del cuore, per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

'Credo di sì, ho preso una botta pazzesca all'arto in vibranio e mi sono bloccato, per qualche minuto…grazie, Rafflesia…grazie, arcieri!' mormorò l'altro.

Lei fece un cenno con la testa.

'Non ho mai visto nulla del genere…nemmeno in allenamento' Thor si complimentò.

Il Falco riprese i comandi del velivolo, facendo alzare Natasha 'Era la prima volta…non sarà l'ultima, temo'.

La Tyler gli sedette accanto, al posto del navigatore.

Kelly e Johnny erano a disagio; i sedili non erano sufficienti per tutti e qualcuno sarebbe dovuto rimanere in piedi.

Ci pensò il Vice Direttore, a toglierli d'impaccio 'Tornate ai vostri posti…l'avete meritato e questo è l'aereo della nostra squadra!'.

Clint emise una risatina e i Vendicatori si appoggiarono, dove poterono.

'Che diamine accade?' la voce di Stark squillò dall'interfono.

Thor parlò, con voce solenne 'Quello è Malekith, il dio degli elfi oscuri, un popolo che vive sottoterra. Il velivolo è l'astronave madre di questa specie, che vaga per la galassia, in cerca di terre da conquistare. Non credevo potesse giungere fino al vostro pianeta, probabilmente hanno trovato la curvatura spazio temporale cui accennava Bruce, stamani. L'aeronave è connessa e simbiotica a Malekith stesso…se riusciamo ad annientare lui, elimineremo anch'essa'.

'Che poteri ha il simpatico soggetto?' lo sollecitò Steve.

'Possiede attributi fisici sovrumani, forza, velocità e resistenza. Sono paragonabili a quelli asgardiani. Tuttavia, è più agile ed ha riflessi migliori. Ha un'intelligenza finissima e straordinarie capacità strategiche. E' esperto nel corpo a corpo, anche se tendenzialmente evita un confronto diretto'

'Avrà un punto debole, o no?' Rafflesia invocò uno spunto.

'Come tutti i suoi simili, è molto vulnerabile a qualsiasi oggetto in ferro!' li informò l'asgardiano.

'Il tuo martello è forgiato in uru, lo scudo di Steve e il braccio di Bucky sono in vibranio…l'armatura di Iron Man è una matrice allineata molecolarmente di ferro, oro, titanio ed altre leghe, comunque miste…' Bruce si rimise, per un attimo, i panni dello scienziato, per illuminarli.

'Dobbiamo farci girare il cervello ed in fretta…' il Vice Direttore era molto preoccupata.

'In effetti, capo, una cosa ci sarebbe!' Johnny si era scambiato un'occhiata complice col Falco e lei intuì, immediata la loro idea.

'Le frecce che hanno messo a punto, quelle di cui hanno recentemente venduto il brevetto, sono composte di ferro, per la maggior parte…' la moretta ragguagliò.

'Thor, potrebbe andare? Dove dovremmo colpirlo?' Barton senior doveva capire, nello specifico, a cosa mirare.

'Alla testa, al cuore ed alle viscere…' il biondo si toccò sotto lo sterno, fra lo stomaco e la milza.

'Quindi, abbiamo tre arcieri e tre bersagli da centrare…' la Tyler riassunse, girando la testa verso gli altri 'Signori miei, l'astronave aliena, per ora, è ferma e distante; dobbiamo atterrare prima che Malekith ci risalga sopra'. Il mostro era ancora a terra, a contare le perdite subite.

'Che vuoi fare?' Nat era curiosa.

'Scendiamo tutti, creando un diversivo appresso all'altro e tenendo impegnato l'esercito…voi tre' si rivolse al suo team 'vi avvicinerete, più limitrofi che potete, facendo attenzione ai miasmi mortali…proporrei che la nostra squadra si divida in due gruppi, uno per lato…' fissò Clint, che la contraccambiò, stranito.

'Certo, decidi…' era rassegnato.

'No, Falco, lo farai tu e per due motivi. Primo: io sono il Vice Direttore, tu il nostro leader. Secondo: io vi amo tutti e tre, nello stesso modo…per te, scegliere è più difficile …'. C'era Kelly di mezzo!

La osservò, amorevole, capendone le intenzioni…la sua fatina!

'Papà, opta come ritieni meglio…siamo una squadra…andrà bene, vedrai!'.

'Maestro, saremo uniti, fino alla fine!' aggiunse il rosso.

'Anche io vi amo tantissimo...tutti e tre' Barton espresse, ad alta voce, i suoi sentimenti 'Quando scenderemo, ci separeremo. Io e Johnny alla sinistra di Malekith, per cercare di colpire testa e cuore, Rafflesia e Kelly a destra...a te rimangono le viscere, ragazzina! Fatti valere!'.

'Ottimo' rispose la Tyler. Era la scelta che avrebbe fatto lei stessa. Padre e figlia insieme non era possibile, conflitto di interessi emotivo ai massimi livelli. Ed ugualmente Kelly e Johnny: ciò che li legava, poteva essere d'ostacolo al lavoro, alla lucidità che serviva in certi momenti. Per di più, il Falco sapeva che la piccola, per lei, era come una figlia e l'avrebbe protetta a costo della sua stessa vita.

Clint sospirò, a lungo, facendo atterrare il Quinjet.

L'esercito di Malekith gli si era fatto incontro, immediatamente; gli Avengers, con Banner di nuovo trasformato, non si erano persi d'animo. Si erano gettati nella mischia, caricando contro gli avversari, schierati, fisicamente, a difesa del loro re, del loro dio.

Dovevano trovare un varco, crearlo per far mirare gli arcieri, come suggerito dal principe asgardiano. Che stavolta li accompagnava, avendo lasciato ad Iron Man la gestione dell'astronave.

La squadra del Vice Direttore, separata, come concordato, era più distante, in attesa degli eventi. Colpivano ugualmente, con le armi, le creature, ma erano concentrati sulle mosse degli altri.

Margine di attacco, per ora, non c'era.

Rafflesia era tesa, le gambe contratte ed i piedi piantati per terra. Pensa, pensa, diceva a sé stessa…trova un modo, un'idea…in caso contrario, ogni cosa sarà perduta…guardava i suoi giovani arcieri, al suo fianco, e Clint, l'arciere del suo cuore, il suo Falco…c'era tutto in ballo in quel momento, ciascun secondo del loro futuro.

Aveva la mente vuota…avanzando, imbracciando ancora il mitragliatore fornito dal Soldato d'Inverno, sentì il ciondolo a forma di fata strusciarsi sulla pelle del collo. Le parve un segno positivo. Tentò di rilassarsi. La raggiunse, nella mente, una strofa di quella canzone 'Run'…nella parte in cui il testo diceva 'correremo per le nostre vite'.

Forse…se avesse corso, d'improvviso, verso Malekith, i suoi, per proteggerlo, si sarebbero dedicati soltanto a lei…forse…sarebbe stato un eccellente diversivo, pur non sapendo per quanti minuti o meglio secondi li avrebbe tenuti a bada e se avrebbero allentato le maglie della loro colonna unita…

Con James erano affiatatissimi, avrebbe potuto affiancarla, era sicura l'avrebbe seguita.

'Falco, amore…ragazzi…state pronti a tirare…Kelly, tesoro…ci dividiamo qui…' li salutò, la morte nel cuore… gridando verso Bucky 'Vieni con me!' si precipitò, direzione dio degli elfi oscuri.

Barton, cupo ed accigliato, sentì un'angoscia esistenziale dentro di sé…osservò la figura flessuosa della sua donna, di spalle, che si gettava contro Malekith ed il collega, che ne aveva compreso le intenzioni, che la copriva, sparando all'impazzata, lei stessa che mitragliava a più non posso.

'Arcieri, avanzate e mirate…' serio e concentrato, l'arco tenuto saldo e, ferma, la ferrea freccia nella sinistra.

Sua figlia, al lato opposto, faceva altrettanto e così Johnny al suo fianco…

Rafflesia pareva una leonessa, altro che una fatina…aveva visto giusto…le creature, certamente degne e fedeli, non spiccavano per intelletto tattico; si mossero verso di lei, come un gregge, una mandria di buoi, senza guida.

Gli Avengers li attaccarono, in ogni modo…Clint vide il martello di Thor e lo scudo di Steve andare e tornare decine di volte dalle mani dei loro rispettivi proprietari.

Vedova Nera scaricava le proprie armi sui nemici e, quando non riusciva, utilizzava le spade che portava agganciate alle tuta…

Hulk, massiccio, stritolava i malcapitati che trovava sul suo cammino.

Con quelle manovre erano riusciti, almeno in parte, a spostare l'attenzione su di loro, allontanandola dagli arcieri e dal loro sovrano.

Fu Kelly a mirare per prima...era in posizione migliore degli altri due, con un'ottima visuale. Il dio degli elfi, sicuro e supponente, aveva le braccia lungo il corpo. Con la coda dell'occhio, la ragazza intravedeva Rafflesia. _Ti voglio un bene dell'anima. In questi mesi di frequentazione, mi sei stata vicina come una sorella e un'amica. La mamma, che da tempo non mi ha più voluta, sarebbe stata meno presente e disponibile, ne sono certa. Non bastasse, ami mio papà alla follia, è evidente la forza del vostro legame. Hai avuto la capacità di accettarlo com'è, di non volerlo cambiare._ A questo pensò, un attimo prima di prendere la mira e colpire...fra lo sterno e l'intestino...bum!

Johnny fissò il suo bersaglio..._È per te, Vice Direttore...che mi hai tolto dallo schifo di famiglia dove ero finito, che mi hai dato la possibilità di diventare un arciere, che mi hai insegnato cosa è importante e, soprattutto, a sognare in grande...ed è per te, Falco, mio Maestro e mentore, di disciplina e di vita_. Fanculo, Malekith! Il dardo centrò la fronte di quello, un secondo dopo il colpo di Kelly.

Clint mirò al petto, al cuore. Il proprio cuore aveva tre battiti insieme.

Il primo per l'arciere. _Johnny, caro ragazzino in cui mi sono rivisto, tanto simile a me. Sei il mio allievo prediletto e lo rimarrai, qualsiasi cosa accada. Sei dolce, gentile, romantico. Ti adoro. _

Il secondo per l'arciera. _Mia dolce bambina, sei già donna per molti versi, matura e pronta. L'ho capito da pochissimo. Mi hai seguito, nel mio peregrinare, senza lamentarti, senza un fiato. Spero di poterti donare tutto ciò che desideri._

Il terzo per Rafflesia. _Sei_ _la fatina di cui si mi sono perdutamente innamorato. Mi hai ammaliato, con la tua bellezza, avvinto con la tua tenerezza. Spronato, sapientemente. Aiutato a realizzarmi, con la tua intelligenza pronta, vivace, arguta ed a riabilitarmi come uomo e come Avenger, comprendendomi. I tuoi baci sono state come carezze sussurrate dal vento. Ti amo e vorrei trascorrere la mia vita, mano nella mano, con te. Sono perduto di te. _

Lanciò il dardo, per i suoi tre battiti. La freccia si incuneò, perfettamente, attraversando il torace del mostro, che cadde sulle ginocchia e poi di viso, sul terreno.

L'astronave madre si schiantò, a parecchi chilometri da loro, lontano dal centro abitato, con un rumore sordo.

I corpi delle poche creature sopravvissute allo sterminio dei Vendicatori, interconnesse col loro capo, si disintegrarono nell'aria.

'Sììììììììì...grande squadra, grande Maestro' il rosso gridò e con Kelly si strinse al Falco, verso cui tutti i colleghi corsero. Rafflesia in testa. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, congiungendo le labbra con le sue, in un bacio appassionato.

'Sei la nostra fatina...un po' fuori di testa...sempre fatina' le sussurrò, a bassa voce.

Nat lo abbracciò 'Occhio di Falco, mica per scherzo...ci sei mancato! Di nuovo fra noi, è stupendo!'.

'Falchetti incredibili, bravi' si complimentò Bruce, tornato il timido professore occhialuto, gli ennesimi vestiti a pezzi.

'Siamo stati grandi, insieme' il Capitano era esaltato.

'Concordo, un team eccezionale!' Bucky si allineò.

'Ora Clint...Che farai? Hai scelto? Ero curioso, vista la battaglia odierna...sei indispensabile, è evidente!' domandò Thor.

I ragazzi erano occhi bassi, Barton senior con le labbra cucite. Non voleva lasciarli, non poteva…ma lui era sempre stato un Avenger! Un dilemma, senza soluzione!

La Tyler parlò, maestosa 'Non credo ci sia bisogno di sciogliere la squadra di tiro con l'arco, ma di ampliare quella dei Vendicatori...i miei ragazzi sono già Avengers pure loro, giovani Avengers …un team più numeroso e con delle forze nuove mi sembra un'idea geniale e non perché lo proponga io! Non sia mai!' rise e fissò Tony, appena atterrato nel guscio giallo e rosso di Iron Man 'Che ne dici, Stark? Voi siete anziani e prima o poi andrete in pensione…'.

Il Falco trattenne il respiro e così Kelly e Johnny…un sogno che si realizzava…loro tre arcieri e Avengers! Ed insieme!

'Dico che è perfetto...e che, secondo me, avevi in mente questo piano fin dall'inizio, mio Vice Direttore diabolico!' strinse la mano ai ragazzi ed abbracciò l'amico ritrovato.

'Non te lo confesserò nemmeno sotto tortura!' Rafflesia fece l'occhiolino a Clint, che le sorrise, gli occhi azzurri nei suoi ametista. In quell'attimo, notò che si sfiorava il ciondolo che portava al collo…la sua fatina… la fatina degli arcieri!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 13 Post credit L'arciere e la fatina, due anni dopo**

'Finalmente si è addormentato' Clint osservava il bambino dai capelli rossi, nella culla antistante il letto matrimoniale 'E' una peste...'.

'Da qualcuno avrà preso...dal nonno, secondo me' Rafflesia ridacchiò, stesa sul letto; era nuda, coperta col lenzuolo fino alla vita. Il ciondolo con la fatina appeso al collo. Al seno, attaccato suo figlio, che succhiava pigramente uno dei capezzoli scuri, da cui si nutriva. Una testa di capelli biondi, come suo padre, le manine chiuse a pugno, il body bianco e viola.

'Smettetela, con questa storia...me lo ricordate continuamente...Tony, Bruce, Nat...insopportabili!' si lamentò Barton.

'Amore, sei un nonnetto giovane...così giovane che sei diventato nonno e papà nello stesso mese! Mica è da tutti!' lo disse seria.

'Sì, anagraficamente...ma che stanchezza! Non avremmo dovuto acquistare due appartamenti limitrofi. Hai tanto insistito, per restare vicino ai ragazzi, ed ho ceduto, senza capire che era un'arma a doppio taglio. Quei due ci mollano il loro figlio ogni volta che possono...'.

'Dovevano andare al convegno sul tiro con l'arco, presentano le nuove frecce che avete ideato. Sarà un'ottima pubblicità per la scuola di Johnny!'. Da circa un anno, all'interno dello S.H.I.E.L.D. il rosso gestiva gli allenamenti degli arcieri, una vera e propria accademia nell'accademia. Le domande per accedervi erano numerosissime. Lui e Clint avevano perfezionato diverse parti dell'equipaggiamento. Brevetti depositati e soldi a palate. Kelly aveva prestato la sua immagine per vari spot pubblicitari ed era così attraente da essere diventata famosa nel mondo delle modelle.

'Non parlarmene! L'altro giorno sono passato al 'cubo', per dare un'occhiata. Un marasma di gente, che gridava. Per carità, esibizione fantastica...sai come i suoi allievi chiamano mio genero? Maestro! Il Maestro sono io!'.

'E' tutto relativo...Maestro in pensione, forse...Almeno sei ancora un Avenger, a tutti gli effetti'.

'I giovani della nostra famiglia si stanno appropriando delle mie cose, senza ritegno...Anche quel mocciosetto meraviglioso sta usurpando ciò che è mio...' indicò il suo seno. Il bambino si era profondamente addormentato e Rafflesia glielo passò. Lui prese il figlio con delicatezza, gli dette un bacino sulla fronte e lo poggiò nella seconda culla, accanto al nipote.

'Oramai non c'è più nulla di tuo...' gli fece, ironica, sua moglie.

'Non credo proprio...le mise una mano sul retro della nuca e l'accostò a sé, un appassionato bacio sulla bocca. La mano scese lentamente e sensualmente a sfiorarle il seno, soffermandosi sul capezzolo e poi all'altezza del fianco. Con un unico movimento, la liberò del lenzuolo.

'Falco, sono esausta...meglio rimandare ed approfittare, per un po' di riposo...' lo pregò, lo sguardo furbetto di quando aveva qualche idea che le frullava testa.

'Rafflesia, facciamo a modo tuo...Hai vinto e ti amo, fatina...lo sai bene'. Era sempre stata il suo attimo di felicità…

'Ora ho vinto...Clint...ti amo...' gli si accoccolò di fianco, baciandolo lei. Con una mano gli sfiorò l'inguine, all'altezza dell'ombelico, carezzandolo, delicata, per proseguire il loro infinito gioco d'amore.

FINE


End file.
